The Covens Underneath
by Majah
Summary: [AU] Horror can be found hidden underneath human cities.Highclassed families by day but at night,they feed among the living and fight for territorial rights.Sakura[a human]stumbles on secrets that got her to control a vampire named Li.[summary inside]
1. Prologue

_**'The Covens Underneath'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing is purely coincidental.

**Reminder:**

I would be using beings from folklores and myths, but please if it somehow different from the facts in real life...do not be surprised. This is still fiction and I would like to introduce my own version of these species.

* * *

**Summary:**

The people of Mercallis, a country with four islands separated by the sea, lived a peaceful life. Or rather, for the mortals of Mercallis, that is. Blinded by the facade created to shield their eyes from the truth, no one ever suspected nor questioned the unexplained events that had been happening every now and then. For hidden beneath their cities, the horror of reality can be found. Unknown to the majority, the minority species ruled over them. Beings that were supposed to be mere products of folklore walked in the same earth. They were society's high-classed families, **but when night falls**...

They** feed** among the living...

They** fight** over territories...

**Territorial boundaries **for human blood...

With theirrespective vampirecovensenriched with culture and evolution**.**

So when the human orphan named Sakura stumbled upon these secrets underneath her school, the existing caste was greatly disturbed. It would have been easier to either erase her memories or to kill her. But the unbelievable happened when the Li clan's_ beastshifter_ vampire, Syaoran, started obeying the mortal damsel in his animal form.

In his animal form wherein he is in his strongest self…

In his animal form wherein** he has no memory **of whatever he does…

In his animal form wherein** his power cannot be controlled by anyone...even himself…**

Supposedly**...until she came**...**a human**.

An unthinkable exception was made as Sakura journeyed to the reality with the facade taken off her eyes. She found herself thrown in illusions, incantations, curses, tournaments, and deaths that included the path towards her roots and the key to unlock an ancient power in the world of the damned.

**Genre:**Suspense/Action**  
****Sub-Genre:**Mystery/Romance

* * *

**Prologue:**

**--**_**Somewhere in the countryside--**_

The fourth season of the year that time was. Wherein the country was covered with white blankets of snow and the clouds were heavy with more promises of cold weather. That night, the sky was unexpectedly clear. The moon shone in its full beauty as it brightened the land with its enchanting light. Stars beckoned the dark sky like jewels laid out for ones picking. The trees lost their leaves and looked like bony hands stretching out in the shadows with their trunks deeply buried in the deep white lumps of snow. Broken shards of icicles from a nearby cave floated on the small river that connected the country side to the urban area which somehow indicated a certain boundary to travelers who dared cross the land.

"Iii-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a shrill sliced through the silence.

A brown-haired plump woman, probably a farmer's wife, sat down on the ground. The basket full of vegetables she carried was tossed to the side with the rest of her belongings. Her eyes were wide with horror. The sound of bones being cracked could be heard.

Before her, her husband laid sprawled on the cold earth. A black dog, larger than her own size, bit every flesh away from the man's body. Its claws pinned the lifeless carcass. Its powerful jaws tore one limb after another. Blood splatted around in deep red contrast to the white snow as the big animal growled in satisfaction.

The woman breathed heavily and bit her closed fist. The pain told her that the scene before her was indeed real. "A-na-ta..." She was barely able to get the words out of her mouth as her whole body trembled with fear.

* * *

_**--Somewhere in the city--**_

The light casted by the moon was the only thing that invaded the dark room. Ebony carved chairs and tables were barely visible in the shadows. Red pillars designed with oriental engravings stood majestically beside each corner. At the center of the room, a large oval shaped window laid open. The gentle breeze of the night air made the translucent silk-like white curtain flutter gently.

A woman stood with her back against someone before the window. Her long black hair tied in an elaborate knot which exposed a smooth pale neck. Her frame suggested strictness and power complimented by the long oriental dress she wore. She tapped her black fan on the window sill every now in an attitude which reflected prominence as she waited for her henchman's report.

"Yelan-sama," the man behind her spoke. He was down in one knee, head bent in respect to the person in front of him. His face lay hidden in the shadows.

"He's gone again, isn't he?" the woman asked.

"I'm afraid...he is in his usual rampage," the man replied sourly.

* * *

_**--Back at the countryside--**_

Tears were falling down the woman's face by the time the large dog grew bored with its prey. It suddenly turned its head and glared at the live meat before him. The farmer's wife gave a sharp intake of breath as she realized that the beast had turned its attention to her and started growling at her.

_I must...get up...,_ she thought.

The black animal started walking slowly towards her direction. His paws gave out some strange aura which made the snow beneath him turned to ice at each step.

The woman shut her eyes. _No...I mustn't close my eyes._

Despite her fear she desperately tried to open them once again.

_I must run...run... _

The woman tried to get up. Her knees were shaking as she did so. The beast was looking at her straight in the eyes. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer and sprung on her feet to run for her dear life. The large dog gave a deafening roar which shook the snow on the trees around them before sprinting in all fours after the woman.

* * *

_**--Back in the city--**_

"Then, what are you still doing here!" Yelan said in sharp voice. "Find him! Before he causes too much damage. I just used the _adjinaya_ stone yesterday. If we waste any more valuable usage of the stone, there won't be anything left to utilize when it's time for another feed. Our clan will go hungry!"

"I understand, Yelan-sama," the man replied.

Then, she faced the man. "There are limits as to how many times we can use its memory distortion capabilities on humans in a week. And I wouldn't have myself go to another clan to ask another favor on using their _adjinaya_. I simply wouldn't!"

"We will try to track him down. But Madam, we must remember that the young master's abilities are getting hard to contain as he grows up. **No one can ever go near him every time he changes,**" he remarked. "Too bad he has** no memory **of it every time he returns back to his original form."

Yelan clutched her fan hard and gritted her teeth. Pearly-white fangs started getting exposed as she spoke. "If I must train him again in another craft, I will do so! Now go and bring my son back to me!" she commanded, pointing her fan towards the door.

"Yes, Madam." The man bowed his head and suddenly disappeared in a thin lace of black smoke.

* * *

_**--Back at the countryside--**_

The woman was breathing hard. She was at her limits. Her foot dug hard unto the cold water of the river as she tried to get across to the suburban area. Surely, she would be safe once she reached the small village of Saradik. She tried to run with all her might and called for help. Unfortunately for her, only a few people lived in their valley and most of them transferred residence. She couldn't explain it. They seemed to be happy today but the next day they would leave for the city. One by one they started disappearing.

A thud suddenly broke her trail of thoughts. "Noooo..."

Standing on top of a hill was the very same beast that was chasing after her. Its puff of breath was visible due to the cold weather. Its large fangs exposed as it snarled towards her.

"Nooo...please don't...," she pleaded, crying."Whatever you are..." Her hand instinctively grasped a fallen branch nearby and held it in front of her like a weapon.

The black dog growled even more as if it was laughing down at her. Intolerable fear overcame the woman when she realized that there was no escaping the beast as it lurched forward with all its might towards her. The woman swung the branch against the animal and succeeded in wounding a leg. Even so, the beast pinned her down at the river bank, splashing cold water onto her face. Warm red liquid poured out of the animal's leg yet it doesn't seem to affect it at all. The woman could only stare up at the horrible creature.

The wind rustled the top of the stripped branches of the tall trees. It produced a hallow song throughout the valley, yet below the sound of squirting blood and flesh being ripped open became the only thing evident.

* * *

_**--Somewhere at the outer rims of the small village of Saradik--**_

"Hop!" a little girl with auburn hair exclaimed while jumping to a stone by the small river. "Eh...to...hop!" She jumped to another stone then laughed cheerfully. Her emerald green eyes shone against the moonlight.

"Sakura-chan!" another girl, whose brunette hair was tied in pigtails, called out to her exasperatingly.

"Lin-lin!" Sakura chuckled softly in reply. "Wu---wo-oh," she said as one of her feet dangled threateningly on top of the icy cold river.

"Aaah!" Lin-lin shrieked as she placed her hands on her face.

"Whops!" The auburn-haired girl suddenly stood in balance. "Just joking! Tee-hee!"

The other girl gave a sigh of relief. "Sakura-chan...don't do that!" she scolded the younger girl.

Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully. "Sorry..."

"We should be getting back. Mistress Sai will be worried," Lin-lin told the playful girl.

The two girls were standing at the narrow end of the river whose water flowed from the countryside. Up here, it was no more than five feet wide compared to its vast extent of the farm area.

The four-year old Sakura only shook her head cutely. "Me don't want to," she replied with a pout.

"What!" Ten-year old Lin-lin exclaimed. "It's getting late, little Sakura. Please be an angel and follow me," she pleaded.

"Uh-uh," the other girl shook her again.

Lin-lin was starting to get desperate. "Umm...you can at least go back in solid ground. You might get your new scarf all wet," she pointed at the loosely tied textile around Sakura's neck.

The emerald-eyed girl only hugged the green-jade fabric closer to her and with a stubborn face she said, "It is very safe around my neck."

The ten-year old's shoulders drooped down. "Sakura-chan...you're impossible...if..."

Just then, a long solid howl interrupted her.

"Huh?" Lin-lin blinked. "Wha-what...was that?"

She turned around to see where the howl came from. The little girl started to get scared and tried once again to coax the younger one.

"Sakura-chan...please...we have to go back...whatever that was...it doesn't sound friendly."

_---no answer---_

"Sakura-chan?" she repeated.

_---still no answer---_

Lin-lin looked back at the river. "Eeeeh!" she exclaimed. Sakura was no longer on the rock she once stood. "She...she..." Her hands motioned around her irritably. "...that little girl! She sneaked out again!"

Another howl broke through the night. It was eerie and sounded near.

The brunette girl became scared. She looked around for any sign of the stubborn child but to no avail.

_Was it possible that she crossed the river already?_ Her eyes wondered towards the dark forest beyond the body of water and gulped. Goosebumps started to rise on the back of her neck as the howl became evident once again.

"Ah! I'm sorry Sakura-chan...I'm still too little to handle this kind of pressure. I'll go ask for help back in the orphanage," she shouted, waving her hand frantically. "I don't care if Mistress Sai scolds you again. It's your entire fault!" she declared as if the other girl could hear her.

And with that she bolted back towards the heart of the village.

* * *

_**--Somewhere inside the forest at the outer rims of Saradik--**_

A little laugh could be heard; same with light footsteps as the four-year old girl ventured deeper and deeper into the forest. The woods were getting thicker yet the path remained clear and visible due to the rays of light from the moon above which illuminated the snowy earth. The surroundings were dark but to little Sakura's eyes she could only see the little crystals of ice in her path which glistened beautifully. The wind was not blowing in a friendly manner yet the girl still cheerfully giggled on how it damped her face.

She continued on and on, dancing round and round until she became dizzy and slumped on the ground. She giggled even more and brushed her face using her scarf. She laid there with eyes closed as she listened to the sound of the night.

"So...relaxing...," she whispered.

Just then, another howl broke the stillness which made the child's eyes blinked open. "Eh?" she sat on the cold earth and looked around her. She was rewarded when she saw the origin of the sound. Not too far away, a large dog stood majestically at the edge of a cliff. Its head was held up high towards the sky and its claws were as black as ebony. Silky fur glistened under the moon's light from the head up to its long fury tail. As it stood, the earth beneath its paws turned to solid ice.

Sakura's curiosity was peeked, so she opted to approach the interesting thing.

At the edge of the cliff, the black dog twitched its ears and glanced down at the trail below. Its fangs started to show as it saw something draw near. In one swift motion, he sprung from where he was in time to cut the little girl on her tracks and growled menacingly.

Sakura was thrown back in sitting position by the swift gust of wind that beckoned her when the animal landed. She winced a little. "Ouch!" she pouted at the beast before her. "That's not very nice!" She pointed one tiny finger at the animal. It seemed to be taken aback at the child's sudden motion.

The little girl stood up once again and looked up at the beast. She was greeted by an icy cold glare of its sapphire-like eyes. Its growls intensified; its breath was emitted like a cloud of white smoke.

Sakura only stared up. Innocent mesmerized eyes searched the face of the beast with her mouth slightly opened. Time seemed to pass with everything gone still. Until finally...

"Doggy!" her emerald eyes lit up. She raised her arms in front of her as if trying to hold the beast. "You're a doggy! Kawaiii--!" She laughed cheerfully.

The large animal was surprised at the little girl's reaction that it ceased to growl. It threw its head back a little to avoid her hand which caused itself to step backwards, exposing the wounded front leg.

"Huh?" Little Sakura blinked. "You're wounded." Her emerald-eyes went from being cheerful to being tearful. "Someone hurt **little** doggy!" She took off her green scarf and cutely stepped forward to reach the animal's wounded leg.

For a moment there, it looked like as if the big dog would lurch back, but its movements were halted when the girl's hand touched its leg. Its sapphire eyes looked down at the crouching little human at his feet who seemed to be oblivious of the danger she was in. Sakura strapped the scarf around the bloody leg and tied it with all her might.

"There!" She smiled at the beast cheerfully. "Good as new! Tee-hee!" She giggled while holding its left front leg.

The large dog was caught off-guard. Its eyes blinked. And every time it did so, it was met by the smiling little human. Then, the unthinkable happened when the large dog slowly laid down on the child's eye level and ceased to growl. Its fangs were no longer exposed as it stayed there just like that, unmoving.

The little girl was thrilled. Her face lit up more now that she could easily reach **'doggy'**. Not a second sooner, she threw her little arms around the black beast's neck and snuggled close against its silky fur with her eyes closed. "You're so warm," she said to the dog with a gleeful smile.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" a familiar voice interrupted her moment with her newly found friend. It was followed by other people calling as well.

"Huh?" Sakura let go of the animal and walked a couple of steps towards the trail she emerged earlier. "Mistress Sai?" Her cute little head titled on one side.

From afar, lights from torches were evident. Shadowy figures started to emerge. The auburn-haired girl's face lit up once more. Maybe she could ask Mistress Sai to adopt **'doggy'.**

"I'M HERE, MISTRESS SAI!" she shouted on top of her lungs.

"Ah look, Mistress...she is there," one of her male companions said.

The elderly woman rushed to where Sakura was standing. "Oh thank goodness, child! You're alright," she hugged the girl tightly. "We were so worried. Why do you have to sneak out like that?" She let go of Sakura and looked at her straight in the eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that the forest is a dangerous place? Do you understand me, little one?" She was full of worry.

"I feel restless...," Sakura started to say in her small voice. "...I don't feel comfortable being coop inside a room when the night is beautiful. Sleeping will suggest passing it by."

"But when would you like to sleep? During daytime?" Mistress Sai shook her head. "We will talk about this in the morning. For now, let us head back." She motioned to her other companions and took the little girl's hand.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed. The others looked at her questioningly. "Can we adopt a dog, too, Mistress Sai?"

"Dog?" The elderly asked, "What dog?"

"Little doggy! This..." But when Sakura turned around to point to the black dog, it wasn't there anymore. "Huh?" a puzzled expression filled her face. "Where did doggy go?"

"There wasn't a dog here when we came," Mistress Sai said. "Maybe you fell asleep and dreamt about it."

"But...but...," she pouted cutely.

"No buts! You've been to a lot of trouble young lady. We will go home...**now**," she replied in full authority.

She scooped down the child and carried her back to the path out of the forest. From Mistress Sai's shoulder, Sakura could only catch a glimpse of melted ice from where her 'doggy' once stood and nothing more.

* * *

_**--Back in the city--**_

"HE CAME BACK?" Yelan could not believe what she just heard from her subordinate.

"Yes, Madam." The man she instructed earlier to find her son was kneeling in front of her once again. "The men were about to give up the search since the sun was about to rise and we are out of our protective perimeter when Syaoran-sama suddenly appeared in front of the gate."

The Li Mistress' mouth dropped open.

"And was he in his beast form or vampire form?" one of the elders inside the room spoke up.

"He was still in his black dog form, Elder-sama." The man nodded. "He walked towards the entrance of the mansion then suddenly changed back to his vampire form. He passed out after that."

Yelan looked puzzled same as the rest of the elders inside the room. The whole Li council was silent and merely returned her gaze with same confusion.

"This had never happened before. Even from past male Li's," an elder remarked.

"Indeed," another nodded. "For all this time, male members of the clan have a more powerful alternative to utilize their inner strength. For a price, that is."

Yelan started walking towards where her six-year old son who now lay peacefully, sleeping as if nothing had happened. She sat on the side of the bed and ran her hand on his chestnut hair.

"For beings like us...," a female elder spoke. "...there are two paths we can become. An _encanter_ or a _beastshifter_. This family had produced powerful _encanters_, but it was said that once in a while, a very strong_ beastshifter_ will be born to the clan whose power was said to be able to surpass even the _encanters_' craft."

"But," the other elder butted in. "No one has been known to be able to control this power. In our history, only three people were gifted with this ability. The other two resulted in destroying themselves decades ago when their bodies can no longer handle the excessive strength."

"And now," the female elder once again said. "Poor little Syaoran inherited the same ability. It would have been a blessing, if only anyone could harness it."

"We tried for a long time to revert Syaoran-sama from being a _beastshifter_ into an _encanter_," a female vampire wearing a red-cloak interrupted them. "But unfortunately, his psyche resisted it. Now as he grows older...every time he changes against his will...even us can't come close to him. We need ten _encanters _to put him in a cage. After which, he wouldn't have any recollection at all."

The elders nodded in unison.

"One thing is for sure, though," Yelan's voice boomed throughout the room. "**This time, someone had gotten close to him successfully**."

Her eyes narrowed as she tugged a **jade-green scarf** off her sons left arm.

* * *

(Up NEXT _ACT One: "The Beginning of an End"_ - **Chapter One: "An Orphan"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another fic here :) I don't know if "The Covens Underneath" will be able to measure up with "Incorporated"'s success (it is a success, right?) but it is worth a try, ne? This is the first time I will be writing a story with this kind of genre and large scaled setting (even for my non-fanfic ones before) In "Incorporated", I was kinda hesistant since I've changed some of the CCS characters' personality; not all...just a few. I don't know if the readers will accept it. I was glad that inspite it...the intrigue of the story prevailed. Now, with "Covens Underneath", I don't think I have to stray away from any character's original traits. The only thing that scares me is that I've included vampires in this tale and created my version on how these being exists. If there are any gore enthusiast there...more specifically in the field of beings of the night. My apologies if I am going to break some common folklore about them.

I know that the prologue is not much of a basis at the extent that I am planning for this fic, but the idea is there. It would be helpful to get reactions from readers at this early stage. (or would you guys rather wait for the next chapter? )

So go ahead. Tell me what you think. :) Shall I continue or not? R&R please!


	2. An Orphan

_**'The Covens Underneath'**_

by Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**---: ACT ONE :---**

_**"THE BEGINNING OF AN END"

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter One: "An Orphan"**

_A small tingling sound filled the quiet dark room. It was smooth and light as if cradling the listener in a sweet lullaby. Her eyes were closed; her lips curved in a contented smile. She knew she had been sleeping since she could feel the softness of the pillows on her cheeks while she lay face down on the tenderness of the bed. _

_Slowly, the lids of her eyes opened. Her vision was blurry for a while, until it started to focus on the things around her. She was too lazy to lift her head and due to this, her view only captured a few details of her surroundings. _

_Then, there it was again...that faint tingling sound..._

_'What is that?' she pondered to herself with her eyes half-opened._

_The light clinging sound repeated._

_'A chime?' she arched her head slightly only to see a small pale hand in front of her. _

_'This is...?' she twitched. 'My hand..?' she thought of moving her hand and the hand in front of her face moved as well. 'It is my hand...but...why is it...small? Like a child's hand...'_

_Again, her thoughts were interrupted by the light musical sound. This caused her to glance beyond. Her gaze was greeted of what looked like a reddish window sill. Rosewood, it seemed to be. And farther up, a small chime hung on its frame. There was nothing fancy about the ornament. The usual narrow metal tubes dangled beneath it. Not much decoration, only a new moon carved to hold the top. The tiny gusts of wind from the window played the tune on the chime every now and then. And as it blew, petals flew inside the room; sprinkling her bed with its flowery scent. Her lazy eyes observed the small pinkish petals. _

_'Young cerise flowers?'_

_Indeed outside, a blossoming tree stood sturdy. Its deep brown branches caressed the window pane. In each wooden tip, early sprouts of cerise blossoms could be seen. _

_She slightly frowned, 'Where am I?'_

_Just then, she heard a loud bang. She blinked, 'What is that noise?' The sound doesn't seem to fit the serene atmosphere of the room._

_---insert banging noise here---_

_---insert noise again here---_

_'Wai?'_

_­---bang---_

_---bang---_

_---bang---_

Sakura bolted upright to sitting position. Her eyes were wide open in startling response. She clutched the sheets of her bed. It took her a few more minutes until she realize what was happening.

Her shoulders relaxed. "Hoe...I've been dreaming." She titled her head on one side and sighed, "It was that scene again."

Sakura yawned just in time to hear another bang. The sound was not that loud compared to what had been emanated in her slumber. But she could tell that it was the same sound.

As usual, the attic's broken window smashed against the old wooden frame. She lazily stood up from her bed and walked towards the noisy thing and tried to shut it by using a piece of wood to pin the loose locks down. Again, she heaved another sigh.

It had been quite a while since she had that dream. It seemed to be one of those occurring dreams which repeat every now and then. All this time she thought that she had outgrown it.

"Eventually...not," she said out loud.

"Eventually not what?" someone spoke from behind.

Sakura span around. Her emerald eyes lit up in greeting, "Oh hello. Good Morning to you, LinLin-nechan."

The brunette lady stood at the attic's open door. LinLin had been there to watch over her ever since they were kids. Sakura had been the naughty one and the other girl had always ended up cleaning her mess. Now in her early twenties, her strict aura seemed to have grown more influentially strong. Nevertheless, LinLin was the closest thing Sakura ever had to a sister.

"You look tired, Sakura-chan," the young woman observed. "Did anything happen?"

The younger girl gave her a grim look. "Not really. I just woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Uff! For crying out loud, this should be the very least day you should be waking with such mood," LinLin walked inside the room. The old wooden floor creaked under her foot as she made her way around the stored old furniture and tapestries in the attic. "This is after all, your 15th birthday!"

"Yeah...yeah...I know," Sakura slumped back down her old bed and buried her face on her worn-out striped sheets. Such contrast to what she had in her dream.

LinLin sighed. Her eyes softened a little. "If you are being like that because of that incident fifteen years ago, didn't I tell you to view it in another way?"

"It is not just any incident, Ne-chan...," Sakura started to say in a small voice; her eyes quivered with the thought. "My birthday is the day that I also lost my only remaining family, and I ended up living in this orphanage."

"Oh, Sakura-chan...," LinLin sat at the foot of Sakura's bed. "It is not your fault, you know. It was just circumstance. There is always a reason why these things happen to us. At least you have an idea who your real mother was. I didn't."

The younger girl glanced at the petite long-haired brunette. "I guess…when you see it that way. I am lucky to at least know, but then again...it is the only consolation I have in this life."

The other female pursed her lips, "I can't believe I am hearing this from the most cheerful girl in the history of Saradik Orphanage!"

Sakura sat up once again. Her legs were tucked beneath her as she faced LinLin, "I'm not perfect, you know. I also have my lonely moments." Her eyes fell on a small picture frame which rested on top of her small bed-side table. It looked plain like the handed-down greasy lamp beside it.

The other lady's shoulder slumped, "And to think that I brought you a present for that." She pointed at the picture frame.

"Really?" Sakura's eyes lit up a little. "I love presents."

LinLin smiled and reached for the old frame. Sakura leaned against the other girl's shoulder as they peered together at the tainted glass. "She was really lovely...," LinLin started to say. "...your mother."

Indeed, the woman smiling back at them from picture was quite beautiful. With long wavy auburn hair and enchanting emerald-green eyes, one would have thought she belonged to a rich family and not a mere baker's daughter.

Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, turned eighteen when that photo was taken. It was the first season of the year when her mother went to Tetsuroh. She had lived in the small village of Saradik all her life and decided to seek a better future in the city one day. That picture was taken a few weeks after she arrived at the said place. It was sent to inform everyone at her hometown that she was well. She never did come back for quite some time. It was even said that somewhere along her stay in Tetsuroh, she married a fisherman who owned his own boat. Some time a year after, she suddenly appeared back in Saradik...with a child in her womb. She was quiet and never spoke of what happened to her in neither the city nor anything about her husband. Then rumors spread that it seemed she had lost her beloved on a storm at the sea. Everyone sympathized and respected her privacy and did not pursue any more details. They didn't even ask her of her husband's name and let her mourn silently.

Then the fatal day came when she gave birth to a child which caused her life. With the mother dying from childbirth, the orphanage took the baby girl in since she no longer has any living family member. The baby girl was Sakura.

"I wish I am as beautiful as she is," Sakura said to the brunette.

"What are you saying?" The other answered thoughtfully, "You look exactly like her! With shorter hair, of course."

"If I looked exactly like her then how come no one adopted me," Sakura bent her head and let her hair fall down to hide her face. "And don't tell me about my mischief because I made sure I acted properly in front of potential parents."

It was true. Even though, she had an internal reputation of being a playful and stubborn kid, she had always been polite and well-behaved whenever couples visit the orphanage looking for a child to adopt. But for some reason, they would only admire her then end up adopting another child. The result was, Sakura became the oldest girl staying in Saradik Orphanage. The rest of her childhood friends already have new families of their own. Even LinLin was adopted at the age of twelve.

"Even Mistress Sai gave up," she continued.

LinLin gasped, "What makes you think so? Mistress Sai always hoped for the best!"

"Does she really? I don't have anything against Mistress Sai. She had always been good to me. I'm the one who often caused troubles. But look..." Sakura waved her hand in front of her. "...look at where I am. If she still thinks that I could still get adopted, then why was I moved up here? You know as well as I do that if potential parents visit the orphanage, the only place they will go will be the children's quarters. And those quarters can be found below...not here...not in the attic."

"Oh, Sakura-chan...," the other woman placed her arms around the young girl. "Maybe, she likes you too much that she would rather that you help her in admin affairs of the orphanage," LinLin said with a wink.

Sakura blinked up at her, "Admin affairs? But LinLin-nechan...don't you think I am too young for such responsibility? Plus, you need to, at least, finish Day School to have that kind of a job."

There are three phases of study in the country of Mercallis; **Preliminary School, Day School and Mastery School. **As minimum requirement of the government, a person must at least attend Preliminary School. It was for children ages eight to fourteen. Free schooling was given to students at this stage. They were taught the basics; the essentials needed to make a living plus some emphasis in culture and history. Day School was reserved for children ages fifteen to twenty-one. This level was no longer free. Private institutions existed in the city which provided the education. Students who went to Day School were trained specifically in a certain field of endeavor. They were the ones who would get better jobs upon graduation. You will never see ordinary people attending Day School. Usually middle-classed to high-classed families pursued this specific education. Mastery School, on the other hand, could only be afforded by the rich high-classed families. It was an optional level after Day School on whether or not you want to be someone important in society. And the cost? ...SKY-HIGH.

"Well maybe she decided to groom you for the position? Ne?" the lady tried her best to comfort Sakura.

But the girl could only give a small laugh, "You're just trying to cheer me up. Even if Mistress Sai has taken such liking of me, I doubt she would fish out funds from the orphanage in order to pay for my tuition to go to Day School. I am simply not the special...plus...I would turn down the offer. The orphanage will need the money more on food and clothes. I won't agree on it having wasted on a thing such as my tuition."

"You are too nice," LinLin remarked as she patted the girl's head.

Sakura made a cute pouting face. "Ha! Don't be too comfortable with me. Are you forgetting that I am the monster which often creates havoc in this house!" she said jokingly; her emerald eyes sparkled in delight; a contrast from her sad demeanor a while ago.

The brunette laughed, "Now that's the brat I know." Then, she took something out her coat and gave it to Sakura. "Here," she leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead. "Happy Birthday."

Sakura smiled up warmly and accepted the gift.

"The wrapping is not much of a disguise." LinLin placed one hand behind her head apologetically, "I am not good with such things. It's a fancier picture frame for your mother's picture."

"Hoe! It's okay. I think Okasan's going to be happier with this one," she nodded reassuringly.

"Well, I have to go now. I only sneaked out from father's _(her foster father)_ store."

"I understand. Thank you for remembering me, ne-chan."

"For what it is worth," the young lady glanced back before leaving. "...just be happy on what you have now. Do not lurk on the past, but instead...do your best now and hope for a happy future."

"Hai!" Sakura said over-enthusiastically; raising one hand.

"Good," with one final smile, LinLin closed the attic door behind her.

After the older girl was gone, Sakura heaved another sigh. The lady was right. No need for her to lurk in the past. She smiled at the equally smiling face of her mother in the picture. She unwrapped LinLin's gift and found it to be a metallic-styled picture frame. It was not an expensive gift but it was worth more since she knew that her "one-chan" tried saving to buy it for her. The family who adopted LinLin was also an ordinary family, but still it was better to have a family to belong to than to have none at all.

Sakura shook her head. _No...no...must look on ahead towards a happier future. _She balled one hand into a fist with a determined look and nodded to herself.

Moments later, she had successfully freed her mother's photo from the worn-out frame. She couldn't help but to stare at the old picture.

The city of Tetsuroh, unlike the mountainous Saradik, has full access to the sea. Hence, at the backdrop of the picture of her mother, the ocean was evident. It sparkled against the hot blazing sun. Nadeshiko was standing on top of a stone bridge, and was slightly leaning to her right side, probably due to the wind which also blew her hair in front of her. She was wearing a lovely cream sundress with floral print. Inside her arms she cradled a small white puppy who seemed to be happily barking. Sakura flipped the picture and read the description at the back for the nth time.

It read:

_**'Me and My Love'**_

She giggled. Her mother was an animal-lover. Sakura inherited the same fondness from her. Mistress Sai often scolded her for bringing home stray animals. Now as she looked at the puppy in the picture, she couldn't help but squeal in its cuteness. She particularly loved dogs. Majority of the strays she kept were canines.

Then, a memory drifted across the emerald-eyed girl's mind. It was an image of a huge black dog which once stood majestically against the icy white grounds of the forest beyond the outer rims of Saradik eleven years ago. The furry dog that despite its cold posture, she remembered finding warm.

"I wonder...whatever happened to that dog," she pondered. "I wonder if it was even real." Then, she chuckled. "Maybe I was dreaming again back then as well."

_Dreaming..._

Another image floated inside her head. Scenes from her dream that morning gave her a slightly disturbing feeling which made her frown. LinLin interrupted her thoughts earlier. Although, she had confided the older lady for a number of adolescent issues, there were still things she had kept to herself. And one of those was this dream of hers. When she was still small, she remembered dreaming of it every now and then. Nothing really happened but the same thing over and over again and as she grew older, it became less vivid up to the point that she no longer dreamt of it.

_But why now? Why suddenly now...again? What does that dream mean anyway?_

Her eyes fell on the books stacked on her small bed's headboard. She crawled towards it and pulled out an almost tattered book.

_**'Legends and Myths of Mercallis'**_the title read.

Sakura opened the book until she found the page she wanted to see.

_**'The Flower of Cerise'**_

_**A mythical flower that blossoms from an old tree that is known to have existed ever since the beginning of time. Young buds are known to have a light pink color and as time goes by, these buds blossoms to crimson red flowers. Ancient people of Mercallis used these flowers to welcome the new century, and most of the time, to celebrate their date of birth of 800 years. **_

_**A passing from one legion to another for rule over the forgotten ones...the damned.**_

_**The Cerise Tree can survive any type of weather, as long as the elements are strong and powerful. It had always been used by poets and storytellers of folklore due to its enchanting form.**_

_**(Illustration of possible features below)**_

Sakura stared at the illustration. A branch with pinkish buds filled the page. Same ones which often starred in her dream.

"This is ridiculous. This flower doesn't even exists in real life. Neither does the tree," she said out loud while grasping the book. "Even if does, it is impossible for a single plant to survive in any kind of weather. It looks too delicate to get passed a hailstorm...and besides...what kind of ridiculous folklore is that? _**'Celebrate their date of birth of 800 years'**_…," she quoted. "How can someone live for that long?" She shook her head once more and stated out loud, "Simply ridiculous! I must have been reading too much tales." She closed the book and started placing her mother's picture inside the new frame.

She slightly twitched when a rebuttal thought poked her mind.

If she only got the idea of the cerise flowers from folklore books, then how come she had dreamt of it in an early age**…**

…**when she doesn't even know how to read at all?

* * *

  
**

_**--Somewhere in the city of Tetsuroh--**_

"Do we have an understanding, Sarabusa-san?"a man seated behind a huge oak desk asked with both of his fingers clasped together in front of his face. He seemed to be in his late 30's. His elbows supported him as he leaned forward. His glasses glimmered from the stray of sunlight inside the vast room. His brown hair was neatly held together. He completely reflected the authority, strictness and formality of his office which was filled with different kinds of artifacts and rows of bookshelves. The floor was made from some kind of black stone which gave a dark feeling in the room, accentuated by the deep blue velvet drapes that adorned the tall windows.

"Of course, my Lord," a plump man with a graying beard started to rise from his seat. "I don't know what you will gain in this move but you have my loyalty so I will do as you wish."

"I am glad," the man behind the desk said.

"I shall visit the small village of Saradik in the outer rims and execute this task of yours," the plump man placed a black top hat on his head. "But, I shall go there tomorrow, because for now I need to rest. The sun had risen beyond our safe perimeter."

"I fully understand," the other nodded.

The plump man smirked exposing a white fang. "I just hope you really know what you are doing," and with that he left the room.

"Does this mean...," a fair girl suddenly stepped out of the shadows. Her long raven hair framed her face. Her expression was gentle and she smiled as she asked the older man. "I'm going to see her again, Oto-sama?"

The man behind the desk turned to her and smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid so."

Time seemed to pass as both grew silent. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of an antique grandfather clock at the side of the room.

"Well," the man stood up. "I think we should be going home, too."

"Hai," the raven-haired girl replied timidly.

Father and daughter walked towards the huge oak door and stepped out to the hall. As the door closed behind them, the nameplate which glinted a prominent metallic inscription, read profusely,

**'Fujitaka Kinomoto-Daidouji**

_**School**__** Headmaster'**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-

* * *

  
**_

(Up NEXT **Chapter Two: "Tetsuroh Day School"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi! Yes...yes I know...This is such a short chapter. My apologies, I was trying to entwine my writing mood to the new story. Just to get a feel of it. The next chapter will be longer. Oh and all of you might noticed that I changed the title of Chapter One and added an "ACT" feature. I don't like the original name of the chapter so I've changed it...plus I've decided to add something in the storyline which I haven't thought of before hence the change in the structure P

Once again, I thank you all of those who had reviewed/read. Wow, I'm surprised to see new names who actually like 'incorporated' that's why they decided to read 'covens' as well. Now, I believe that 'incorporated' truly has many fans. I'm so happy.

And oh...the story will be focused in their teenage years. I just used the little kids in the prologue. A prologue is just a prologue after all )

Well...got to go for now. I need to write the next chappie of 'Incorporated'. Must not keep you all waiting that long.

Once again...please...let me know what you think. R & R!


	3. Tetsuroh Day School

_**'The Covens Underneath'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"Does this mean...," a fair girl suddenly stepped out of the shadows. Her long raven hair framed her face. Her expression was gentle and she smiled as she asked the older man. "I'm going to see her again, Oto-sama?"

The man behind the desk turned to her and smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid so."

Time seemed to pass as both grew silent. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of an antique grandfather clock at the side of the room.

"Well," the man stood up. "I think we should be going home, too."

"Hai," the raven-haired girl replied timidly.

Father and daughter walked towards the huge oak door and stepped out to the hall. As the door closed behind them, the nameplate which glinted a prominent metallic inscription, read profusely,

**'Fujitaka Kinomoto-Daidouji**

_**School Headmaster'

* * *

  
**_

**---: ACT ONE :---**

_**"THE BEGINNING OF AN END"**_

**:Chapter Two: **

**"Tetsuroh Day School"

* * *

  
**

The wind blew softly against Sakura as she sat on top of the barn's wooden fence. Her narrow pale dress with hems which reached her ankles got ruffled by the sudden breeze. She braced herself so she wouldn't fall. Before her, younger orphans were playing around and chasing one another.

It was the last season of the year and the weather was getting colder. The trees had lost their leaves and were reduced to rickety branches. People in the village were patching up their roofs and placing thick wools to serve as curtains on their windows. The orphanage was no exception to these chores. They were all preparing for the chilly month. Everyone has their own task to do, and as usual, Sakura, being the oldest orphan, was instructed to look after the children while the adults did the bigger assignments.

She sighed.

"Ne…ne…Sakura-ne-chan, do you think it will snow today?" a hyper little boy suddenly appeared below. His soiled hands clutched the fence as he tried to pull himself up beside her.

Sakura laughed at the boy's feeble attempts to get up. "You know you're too small to be up here, Touji-kun," she said as she leaned down and ruffled the boy's copper hair. This seemed to have upset the lad. He quickly let go of his grip and hopped away from Sakura's grasp.

"Aaaaah…I'm not small anymore! I am ten," he said proudly.

The emerald-eyed girl giggled. "Oh-so B-I-G Touji," she pursed her lips as she taunted the boy.

"Har-har," Touji pouted. Then, he pointed one finger at her; shaking. "Someday I'm going to be bigger than you are!"

This made Sakura chuckle even more.

"You can laugh all you want, but men grow taller than women," he stated stubbornly.

"Well you are not a man, Touji. You're just a little boy," a snobby voice spoke from behind.

"Ohayo, Nikki-chan," Sakura smiled as she greeted the newcomer.

Nikki tapped her foot impatiently. Strands of hay stuck out the sides of her worn out barn boots. She appeared to be a nine-year old little girl with hazel eyes and dark-brown hair pulled in long pigtails which framed her face.

The boy scowled at the girl. "I will be someday," he insisted. "And when I do…," he faced Sakura. "I will come back here and show you what kind of a man I am!" Touji exclaimed with a slight blush on his face.

"Wai!" Nikki immediately smacked the boy on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" the copper-haired child asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're making it sound like Sakura-ne-chan will be here forever!" Nikki said angrily then clasped her hand on her mouth and looked at the girl seated on the fence.

Sakura blinked at the words she just heard. A light pain stung inside her. It had always been a talk in the village about one girl who still didn't get adopted. She shouldn't be surprised that even the kids seemed to have accepted the idea that she would remain in the orphanage her entire life.

_Especially now that I was moved up to the attic…_

Even so, she smiled warmly at them. "Don't worry," Sakura nodded. They were just children after all. "It's okay. It's not a biggie. Maybe it was best for me to stay here. In that way…," she remembered her talk with LinLin yesterday. She jumped off the fence, "…I can look after every single brat in the orphanage and make sure nobody else will obtain my '_kaiju' _title." She giggled and started tickling the two kids.

"S-t—op…haha… it…..haha…ne-chan…haha!" both children pleaded in between laughs.

Sakura's eyes sparkled. So what if she didn't get adopted? The village of Saradik was not a bad place. She didn't mind looking after the kids either.

After much laughter, the copper-haired boy reminded the older girl of his question earlier.

"Ne-chan, do you think it will snow today?" he asked once again.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a minute and placed the tip of her finger on her chin.

"The weatherman said it won't be snowing for days," Nikki butted. "And besides, it's rare to snow on the first day of this season."

The child was correct. It was indeed rare to snow at this early stage. Although the atmosphere had been chilly, any residence of Mercallis knew that snow would not fall that soon. This was why people only prepare during the first day the wind turned cold.

But, somehow…

"Why is that you always want to interrupt?" little Touji said irritably. "Well, Sakura-ne-chan is far better than the weatherman when it comes to predicting snow," he remarked proudly; crossing his arms across his small chest.

The boy has a point. She seemed to have a knack for predicting things during this cold weather. She didn't know why, but she had always felt revitalized every last season of the year.

And that day was not an exception.

Sakura inhaled deeply. She looked up at the clear sky. It was almost noon and the sun was up and high. Its bright rays bathed the surroundings. If a person was to base ones observations on how blue the sky smiled at them, one would say that it was not going to snow that day.

But…

For a moment, Sakura was silent. Her emerald eyes seemed lost as it stared at the vast sky above.

Both children noticed this. "Ne-chan?" they spoke in unison.

"It's going to snow," she finally answered.

"Eh?" Nikki's little eyes widened.

Touji, on the other hand, rubbed his hands excitedly, "Yosh! That means snowball fight tomorrow!"

"B-but," the little girl started to say.

Sakura glanced down at the two kids. Her beautiful green orbs sparkled. "Tonight," she confirmed. "It's going to snow tonight."

It didn't sound like a guess. From the way she said it, it came out as a solid statement.

"Are you sure?" little Nikki doesn't sound convinced.

It was Touji's turn to smack the girl.

"Ouch!" the pigtailed girl exclaimed.

"How could you doubt, Ne-chan like that?" the little boy contended. "She had never been wrong about winter."

Sakura snapped back to reality and realized that the two children were already arguing and was close in punching each other to the ground.

"Hoe!" She attempted to stop them but her voice got drowned in the quarrel.

The little havoc only died down when an elegant coach appeared from the bridge which connected the orphanage to the village. It wasn't a fancy carriage the spotless ebony doors, conservative windows, and four black stallions which pulled it powerfully, it was quite obvious that the one riding inside was no ordinary person.

The other children that were playing at the barn started whispering at one another. Even Touji and Nikki seemed to have noticed the horse-driven carriage. Sakura glanced behind her shoulders to see the rare thing with her own eyes.

The young ones started running towards the fence and watched in awe as it took the narrow dirt road near the barn's fence as its route.

"Wo---ah," Touji said open-mouthed.

Little Nikki clasped Sakura's hand while she stared at the large hooves of the stallions.

"They're so big," the little girl whispered.

Sakura could only nod.

The black coach stopped in front of the orphanage's steel gates. The children and Sakura eased their necks against the fence to get a clearer view of the passenger. They were soon rewarded when a footman opened the carriage's door. A stout man clad in black heavy coat stepped out. He was too far that Sakura could not make out his face aside from the long gray beard he seemed to have. The top hat which shielded his head illuminated his status as someone who belonged to a rich family.

Not long after, the orphanage's staff started piling out of the house. Some were talking to one another at the back with confusion. Sakura understood why they have this kind of reaction. It was rare that the orphanage to have a wealthy visitor. An unannounced one, for that matter.

_Is he a benefactor of the orphanage? _she thought to herself.

But if so, then it would be the first time that someone like him would actually come down there. All of them were aware that if it was that time of the month to receive funds, Mistress Sai, herself, would travel to the city and meet them.

Speaking of Mistress Sai, Sakura saw the elderly head of the orphanage came out of the main hall, and judging from her body movements, she wasn't expecting the man either.

"Could he be looking for a child to adopt?" Nikki asked as if voicing out the next question creeping inside Sakura's mind.

"But rich families don't adopt, do they?" a little girl named Makoto replied before she could answer.

"I heard it was rare," Touji remarked, and then his face brightened. "Maybe this is one of those rare occasions!"

Nikki went from clutching Sakura's hand to gripping the older girl's dress and hiding behind her. "I'm not sure I wanted to be adopted by someone like that," she said in a small voice.

"Bah!" the copper-haired boy snorted. "Who cares? Bottom line is that if you get adopted by him, you'll be living a rich life. You could even have your very **own surname**!"

The other girl scowled at him, "You're so materialistic."

Only wealthy and prominent families have full names. It was a privilege that no ordinary citizen could have. Last names signified a family's bloodline. Unfortunately, only the high-classed families have this so-called heritage; a surname handed down from one generation to another.

"No, actually, I'm just being practical," the boy shrugged.

The stout man bowed politely to the elderly woman and said something to her. Mistress Sai nodded hurriedly and motioned for him to enter the house which the man complied. The staff followed close behind and the entrance was deserted in no time.

"Maybe we should spy on them," little Touji said deviously.

"Touji!" Sakura exclaimed. All children stared at her in surprise. Normally, she would be more than happy to participate in whatever little scheme they could think of, but something had been telling her inside that she should make an exception this time.

"All of you just carry on in whatever you were doing," she said in her attempt to be authoritative. "We were instructed to keep out of the house as they do the preparations for winter, so we are doing just that."

"And since when did you obey house rules?" the boy remarked, squinting his eyes.

Sakura hunched down at his level, "Since I became fifteen."

"But that was only yesterday!" he pouted.

"No buts. Now everyone," she straightened her position and placed her hands on her hips. "**Go**…before I become," then, she made a scary face. "…a kaiju!"

The children squealed and broke into runs towards the barn. Sakura giggled and with one last glance at the carriage, she jogged after them.

An hour later, Sakura and the children dropped on the ground inside the barn exhausted from rolling over mounds of hay. A few were still giggling.

"That was fun!" Jamie, a six year old boy, swung his little arms on the air.

A cow mooed as if to agree with what he said. Another wave of laughter filled the old barn.

But their laughter was interrupted when a middle-aged woman wearing a work gown and white apron appeared at the barn's entrance. Strands of graying hair escaped the little cap which held her hair together as she spoke in a mild tone.

"Sakura," she said.

"Hai!" Sakura answered, scurrying to her feet.

"Mistress Sai wants you to come to her office," the woman remarked.

"Hai!" the emerald-eyed girl kept bowing until the elderly was out of sight.

"Ne-chan," little Nikki started to say. "Do you think this has anything to do with the visitor? Could he possibly want to adopt an older orphan?"

Touji stood up with a happy expression. "This is your chance, Ne-chan! There's finally someone interested and he's rich, too!" the boy cheered.

"Shut-up, Touji!" the little girl threw a handful of hay towards him. "That man doesn't look appealing at all." Then to Sakura, she turned, "Ne-chan…you should be careful." Her little eyes were wobbly.

Sakura didn't want the children to worry so she grinned goofily at them. "Mah…mah…I don't think he would be interested in a plain old me," she said with a forced laugh. "I mean, if he wants to adopt a child, he should choose someone who is more fancy-looking. I would probably get scolded about something." She placed one thoughtful finger below her chin, "Hoe! Which reminds me, I shouldn't keep Mistress Sai waiting."

And with that she brushed the strands of hay out of her clothes and ran towards the orphanage's main house.

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of Mistress Sai's office. She fidgeted as she debated on whether or not to fix herself a little. She didn't know if the wealthy visitor was still inside or not. Should she rather be safe than sorry?

_Come on, Sakura, _she scolded herself. _So what if the scary stout man was still inside? _It was not like he'd be interested on adopting her. _And if he did want to adopt someone, it would be like what Touji said. At least I'll belong to a rich family. _

But then, Nikki's worried eyes swam back into her mind. Sakura gulped. The child also has a point about her not wanting to get adopted by such a man.

She shook her head. _No, I mustn't think like this. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. _

So with a determined face she tightened the bonnet she wore on her head, straightened her cream apron, and wiped her barn boots on the mat before the door.

_Here goes nothing._

Sakura raised her hand and knocked softly on the musty old door.

"Come in," Mistress Sai's stern voice resounded from the room.

With a deep breath, Sakura turned the knob and poked her auburn head in. "You called for me, Mistress Sai?" she asked.

"It's about time you arrive," the elderly woman said impatiently. "Well don't just stand there…come inside and close the door."

Sakura did as she was told. Her hunches were confirmed as her eyes fell on the plump man sitting on one of the chairs in front of Mistress Sai's desk. He had taken off his expensive-looking top hat, exposing a bald head. Graying eyebrows matched the color of his beard and unusually pale face.

_What's up with this man?_ she wondered inwardly.

"Sakura, please take a seat," Mistress Sai motioned towards the empty chair beside the man. The orphan obeyed and glanced uneasily at him.

"I would like you to meet, Mr. Sarabusa Hayo," she gestured at the man. "Hayo-sama, this is our Sakura."

Normally, a lady should have been the one introduced first, but the old woman chose to mention the stout man's name before Sakura's. It only showed that the man was indeed someone of high stature.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Sakura bowed her head in respect.

"I see, so this is the lucky girl," Sarabusa remarked. His voice was full and bold which echoed around the room.

"Hoe?" the girl blinked; not sure of what the man meant by that. She looked back at Mistress Sai with questioning eyes.

"Hayo-sama is from the Ministry of Education," the elderly woman started to explain. "He had come here to impart such wonderful news to us," she smiled excitedly at Sakura.

The stout man cleared his throat. "You see, little girl," he turned his gaze directly to Sakura. "The government had been giving funds to all orphanages in this country. Recently, the prime minister of Mercallis had decided to be generous and offered free _**higher**_education to the needy. It was only natural that orphanages were on the top of the list."

Mistress Sai nodded.

The man continued, "We have different day schools in Mercallis. Each has its own _**grade**_ of education."

He stressed the word _'grade'_ and Sakura knew exactly why. This particularly _'grade' _was different from the level of education. _'Grade' _pertained to the exclusivity of a particular school. All day schools accepted students from middle-classed families, but not all of them allowed great number of them to enroll. Meaning, in some day schools there could only be forty percent middle-classed students and sixty percent high-classed students or vice versa. Some low-graded schools might only accept middle-classed ones. The higher the percentage of the students from high-classed families, the higher the_ 'grade' _rating was. This also went in parallel with the tuition cost.

"The program entitles five lucky orphans to receive this free education. Names of children fifteen years old and above were drawn," he paused to scratch the almost non-existent chin beneath his beard. "To be honest with you, we already have five qualifying orphans to be sent to different day schools in the country. Unfortunately, one of them ceased to live yesterday."

"Ceased to live?" Sakura gave the man a horrified look.

The man nodded, "The fifth teen was found sprawled lifeless on her orphanage's front porch. She was very pale. Apparently, she had been really sick. The doctors who took a look on her body said she had anemia in an incurable stage. People around her mistook it for merely having a low blood count, but it seemed to have turned to be much extreme than that," the man laughed whole-heartedly.

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that this man in front of her was laughing the whole thing out. A person was dead after all.

Sarabusa finally noticed that he was receiving weird looks from the females of the room. He coughed to break his laughter, but his eyes shone with amusement from his little tale. As to what was amusing about it, Sakura could not see.

"Surely, the orphanage's staff must have at least seen this child's deterioration," Mistress Sai remarked. "Anemia is not that sort of illness that shall take your life in an instant."

"No, no. No one noticed it. Like what I said earlier, they thought it was just a simple low blood count. It does come hand in hand with malnutrition. This is something common in orphanages," he motioned in one hand. "Well anyway, as I was saying," he turned his attention back to the emerald-eyed girl. "This happened yesterday morning. So it had proved to be a hindrance since the program was about to be implemented. We needed to hurry things up and choose a name again in our raffle box. Since you turned fifteen yesterday, your name was included. And lucky for you, we were able to draw out your name!"

"Hoe!" Sakura clasped a hand near her chest. She wasn't sure if she was to be happy or not. It seemed to be an uncomfortable situation to be in. Someone died and her name got picked in replacement? And to think that this haughty man kept laughing about it like it was a natural thing, did not make things sound appealing.

She shivered at her thoughts.

"Wait…wait…I'm not finished yet. You have not yet heard the range of your luck."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Because yesterday, one of the prestigious day schools in Mercallis contacted the Ministry saying that they would want to participate in the program and will very much be pleased to gain a student ASAP. Since this particular school is one of the largest educational institutions in the country; its request had been prioritized. Arrangements for the other orphans had been made a week ago. There is no sense reconstructing that now. You do know what this means, don't you?"

Sakura's heart thumped as she looked from the stout man to Mistress Sai.

"You're going to that school, Sakura," the elderly woman nodded encouragingly.

"Me…?" it came out almost a whisper.

The bearded man glanced at her; the amusement never left his eyes. "**You are going to study in Tetsuroh Day School for free,**" he confirmed.

* * *

_**--Somewhere in the city of Tetsuroh—**_

A seventeen-year old boy made his way through the entwining vines which had crept on the finely-cut bushes around him. Their thick stems gripped the massive arcs situated on the garden. This brought a cool shade for those who wished to take the short-cut from the training grounds to the main house. He kept walking until he reached the end of the tunnel-like structure. A man was standing there waiting for him. He was wearing a deep blue long coat trimmed with golden strands. Around his upper arm, a white badge was embroidered on the expensive textile. The badge carried a yin-yang symbol across it, signifying affiliation to the Li Clan.

"Master Syaoran, you are not wearing your amulet again," the man said when the boy was within earshot.

"Yeah, so?" the chestnut-haired teen replied with boredom.

The man narrowed his eyes, "But young master…the sun is up high, it would be dangerous for you not to have the enchanted ornament at this time."

"You're not wearing any amulet, Yamagata, yet you appear to be quite well despite being bathed with sunlight like that," the other countered.

Yamagata was taken a back for a moment. He looked uneasy as he licked his fangs. He tried to compose a nicer retort to the boy without offending him.

Syaoran slightly smirked. "Save it, Yamagata," he said placing both hands inside his pockets and went past the other man with a frown etched on his forehead. "You don't need to explain my incapability to me," he bent his head as he stepped out in the open. The sharp rays of the sun stung on his back. He gritted his fangs while he tried to bear the pain.

"Young Master!" Yamagata said, alarmingly. On reflex he started to move towards the teen's side in order to cloak him with the immunity aura vampires had learned to summon over the past centuries.

"Don't come near me!" Syaoran commanded sharply. "Just…," his chestnut hair dropped down on his eyes as he bent his head lower. "…leave me alone."

Yamagata's mouth was set on a grim line but he opted not to say a word. He could only watch as the boy continued to walk away from him. A draft of smoke started to rise from the young Li as a burn started to spread across his back.

A few minutes later, Syaoran arrived in front of his family's house. It looked like an old Victorian house with massive grotesque architecture influence. It greatly fitted the other mansions at the neighborhood.

But in truth, it was only an illusion.

He pushed the antique door open. The moment his foot touched the carpet inside, the whole Victorian façade disappeared behind him. His eyes met the familiar red oriental pillars and furniture made of ebony. Symbols of their clan's native tongue adorned the walls and ceiling. Translucent silk hung against the round windows which looked like spirits haunting every corner.

Daylight filled the gardens outside, yet the house was dark and gloomy. It was part of the elders' spell which had been casted to the house ever since they migrated to Mercallis.

Syaoran kept his head drooped down as he continued to walk towards the stairs. He went past the library's opened doors without even looking at the person inside. Then, he started to count.

_One…two….three…_

"Xiao-Lang!" a woman's sharp voice filled his ears.

Syaoran stopped walking and stepped back until his body became visible once more to the occupant of the room.

"Hello, Mother," he said, lifelessly without looking at the leader of the Li Clan.

"Have you been exposing yourself to sunlight again?!" Yelan exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah," he answered with the same tone of boredom he had earlier with Yamagata.

"Urgh!" Yelan threw up her hand defiantly. "For how long are you going to torture yourself, Xiao-Lang!"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

The older woman glared at her son. He had become more hopeless each passing day.

"Look, Mother…," he spoke again. "…it's not like it could give me any permanent damage. I don't stay long enough to burn myself to death. It would eventually heal. Actually, it is healing right now as we speak."

Indeed, the smoke that swirled around him earlier was starting to dissipate.

"Was that comment supposed to calm your mother's feelings?" Yelan retorted as she placed one elegant hand beneath her chin. "I am more worried of the fact that you have the tendency to stay longer and vulnerably beyond the limits of your body under the sun. What's the use of the amulet we gave you if you are not going to use it!"

"I am using it, Mother. I wear it in school," he answered calmly.

"Well, wear it everywhere, for crying out loud!" his mother hissed at him.

Syaoran only gave a light smirk. He was about to leave when his eyes fell on the cream envelope resting on top of the table. His smirk turned into a small laugh.

Yelan gasped when she realized what her son was looking at. She quickly took the envelope and hid it behind her.

"There is no use hiding that from me," he finally met his mother gaze. Yelan could not help but notice how tired her son's eyes looked. "It is really amusing to see that the coven was leaving its last hopes for gaining back lost territory to a _beastshifter_ vampire who couldn't even control a simple enchantment spell for resisting sunlight."

"Xiao-Lang…"

"I know all about it, Mother. Even though I don't watch the tournaments, it was all over school on how Yukito was completely defeated in the singles division for _beastshifters_."

His mother looked down sadly.

"I heard it would take a month for him to heal," Syaoran continued to say. "And to think that the Tsukishiro Clan has the highest healing ability amongst all the families."

"It is a dreadful thing. That young man was the coven's last line of defense," Yelan remarked. "Even Daidouji couldn't measure up to her opponent in the _encanters_' division."

"There are four covens in this country, Mother. **Each fighting for territorial rights for live humans**. And the South Coven's _encanter_, Hiiragizawa, is currently Mercallis' representative on the international tournament. I'm not surprised that even Tomoyo was unsuccessful against him."

"The council was not expecting Reed to suddenly get aggressive," Yelan said.

"You know that it was bound to happen sooner or later. It is a matter of time before the head of the South Coven gets greedy. And I think he has all the right to be…considering that his coven has the most powerful young _encanters_ and _beastshifters_."

"Xiao-Lang! Don't say that!"

"But it's the truth. You and the older vampires probably hated us young people for not being able to measure up on how all of you used to be during your school days. The council must have been silently wishing that the rule of battle among the young ones to determine the future of the coven was not implemented centuries ago."

"How could you talk about this so directly? Are you not bothered at all about the things you are saying?" Yelan felt so down inside. Has her son grown to be too spiteful as to remove his own feelings?

"The truth will set you free, Mother," Syaoran deduced. "Like me for example. I have accepted the truth that no matter what I do, I won't be able to control this _'supposedly' _powerful heritage I received. It is useless and I will always end up as a beast on a killing rampage."

Her son said it all so calmly that it scared her. But no matter what, Yelan didn't show her worry. She must stay as the composed head of the Li Clan as she should be.

"There was someone…you didn't kill before," she started to say.

The hazel-eyed teen huffed, "That little thing again? Are you really certain that I got that scarf from someone? For all we know, it just got tangled on my arm."

"It was** tied** with a knot," his mother reminded him.

"Whatever," he riveted to his bored state. Then, he extended a hand towards his mother. "I'll be taking that envelope now."

"No," Yelan hissed. "I won't give it to you."

"I can't believe you are being difficult, Mother. That is an official Summons from Fujitaka himself; the head of our coven. Ignoring it would be fatal."

Yelan looked at her son with warm eyes, "You don't have to do this again, Xiao-Lang. You can choose not to accept."

"If I don't accept mother, we are going to **lose more territory**. I need to win back what was taken from Tomoyo and Yukito's battles." His arm remained extended as he coaxed his mother to give him the envelope, "Even if it means I have to be in my usual bloody rampage."

Yelan could only sigh. She had no other choice but to give the sealed document.

"Thank you," Syaoran said monotonously. He turned on his heels to proceed towards his room, but he glanced back before he stepped up the stairs, "Just make sure that whoever partner they would assign to me for the battle will have enough shield power to protect himself from me."

He needed to become his _beastshifter_ self once more. There was no doubt about it. The coven needed to get those territories back ASAP.

_**It looks like I'm going out again…tonight, **_he thought then chuckled inwardly.

It had been quite a while now since his mother had use the _adjinaya _stone to clean the mess he would create in the mortal world.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Three: "Arrival in Tetsuroh"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm not quite sure how many acts this story will have. I am still conceptualizing many details such as sub-plots of the minor characters that I couldn't particularly say. And whether I can pull it off or not...it remains to be seen.

My apologies again if the last chapter seems to be a little down by my usual level of writing. (Wow…I didn't even know that I have such a thing. OO But it was mentioned, so I guess I do have it.) But mind you, there are important information about Sakura in the previous chappie. Just take note of them.

Thank you, thank you for all the reviews. Believe it or not, this fic gained more reviews than the first time I've uploaded "Incorporated". If my memory serves me right, "Incorporated" earned less than ten reviews back then. Reviews only kept coming in the later chapters. So I guess I should be happy that "covens" got reviews at all.

Once again, tell me what you think. R & R onegai shimasu!


	4. Arrival in Tetsuroh

_**'The Covens Underneath'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

Yelan looked at her son with warm eyes, "You don't have to do this again, Xiao-Lang. You can choose not to accept."

"If I don't accept mother, we are going to **lose more territory**. I need to win back what was taken from Tomoyo and Yukito's battles." His arm remained extended as he coaxed his mother to give him the envelope, "Even if it means I have to be in my usual bloody rampage."

Yelan could only sigh. She had no other choice but to give the sealed document.

"Thank you," Syaoran said monotonously. He turned on his heels to proceed towards his room, but he glanced back before he stepped up the stairs, "Just make sure that whoever partner they would assign to me for the battle will have enough shield power to protect himself from me."

He needed to become his _beastshifter_ self once more. There was no doubt about it. The coven needed to get those territories back ASAP.

_**It looks like I'm going out again…tonight, **_he thought then chuckled inwardly.

It had been quite a while now since his mother had use the _adjinaya _stone to clean the mess he would create in the mortal world.

* * *

**---: ACT ONE :---**

_**"THE BEGINNING OF AN END"**_

**: Chapter Three : **

"**Arrival in Tetsuroh"

* * *

  
**

Sakura sat still inside the carriage with her hands clasped together on her lap. Despite the bumps the coach received every now and then from small rocks or potholes on the road, she remained tensed, quiet and unmoving. In front of her, the stout bearded man sat with an elbow propped on top of an expensive-looking cane. Thick black material covered the windows which prevented light to access within, but even though they were clad in darkness, Sakura was quite aware that the man was watching her intently. This made her more uncomfortable.

"A-no," she started to say. "Can I open the drapes a little? Just to let some sunshine in?"

"**NO.**" Sarabusa's reply filled the small compartment. He wasn't shouting but his voice was full and strong.

"Hai!" Sakura hurriedly bowed apologetically as she shriveled more on her seat.

"The bright sun blinds my eyes," he supplemented his answer.

"Hai. Hai," she continuously bowed.

There was silence after that. Sakura grew more uneasy and wondered what she had gotten herself into this time.

_It wasn't really my fault. I need to obey Mistress Sai, _she said to herself. _But everything seemed to be happening so fast! I can't believe I am actually sitting here…on my way to the city!_

A few hours had passed since she was asked to report at the orphanage's head office. At first she thought she would finally get adopted but instead, surprising news met her. And the bearer of the news…

Sakura looked at the bearded man in front of her and shuddered.

It was not like she was afraid of the man. It was more like she felt something about him that wasn't right. A gut feeling, one might call it.

She tried to smile at Sarabusa, but the only thing she got was an intense gaze which made her shift uneasily on her seat.

_Given the choice, I wouldn't have agreed to go with this man….but…,_ Sakura recalled earlier events after the meeting in Mistress Sai's office.

_**---Sakura's room at the attic; few hours earlier---**_

"_Hurry up, Sakura-cha,." Mistress Sai's excited voice swam in the air. "We must get you packed. This is an opportunity of a lifetime for you!" the elderly said as she threw Sakura's clothes into a medium-sized traveling bag. _

"_But…but," Sakura stammered while she reached for her other belongings._

"_No buts! How often do you see an orphan getting a chance to study in Day School for free!" the elderly remarked. "This must have been life's plan for you, that's why up until now no one had adopted you…," her voice trailed off when she realized what she had said. _

"_I'd rather get adopted," Sakura murmured. _

"_Oh…child," Mistress Sai's sympathetic eyes looked at the girl. She reached out and gave her a nice long hug. "I am sorry to have said such a thing tactlessly," she shoved Sakura's auburn hair out of her eyes and gazed down at the girl's emerald orbs. "But, I believe that destiny must have set this for you. Maybe perhaps your place should be at my side…here at orphanage?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened, "You mean…you want me to…"_

_The elderly woman shrugged, "Why not? I am getting too old and so does the rest of the staff. We cannot handle this place for that long. We need younger bones." Mistress Sai laughed heartily as she playfully hit Sakura's behind._

"_Ouch!" the girl pouted._

_The woman continued to chuckle, "You may pass your application to work here in the orphanage after you graduate from Day School."_

"_Really!" the girl's face brightened. _

"_Of course," Mistress Sai smiled. "Just promise me that you will be in your best behavior in Tetsuroh. It won't be good if your scholarship gets revoked due to your mischief." The woman gave her a warning look._

_Sakura smiled and hugged the elderly, "I promise." _

_Just then, someone barged inside the room._

"_Sakura! Is it true! You're going to Tetsuroh Day School!" LinLin's brunette head popped out of the attic's door. _

"_Hai!" Sakura confirmed._

"_Really!" the young woman's eyes sparkled. _

"_Yes...yes...It is true," Mistress Sai gestured at her. "Now come and help us pack Sakura's things. That man from the ministry looks like an impatient one. He wants Sakura to go with him today in Tetsuroh."_

"_Wai! So soon!" LinLin exclaimed, but she eventually went over and helped Sakura gather the rest of her things._

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

_Yes…so soon, _Sakura thought to herself. She could still see the children's waves of goodbye, together with Mistress Sai's, LinLin's and the rest of the orphanage's staff's encouraging smile as she climbed up the black coach.

She sighed as she made a memory of the whole thing inside her head.

The carriage ran over another pothole on the road. Sarabusa thumped the roof with the tip of his cane and scolded the footmen outside, "Are you people blind!" His voiced boomed like thunder. "Go easy with the horse-handling! If my beautiful carriage obtains even a single scratch with this kind of reckless riding, I swear **both of you won't live to see tomorrow**!"

Sakura heard gasps from the outside. She blinked as the coach did mellow down a bit and then eventually, they were back to their easy strides.

"Now that's better," Sarabusa said with content.

_His subordinates sounded pretty scared. Surely he really didn't mean what he just said._ Sakura contemplated for a moment and then laughed it off inwardly. It was probably a mere expression for some sort of punishment.

The plump man resumed his intent gaze on her. Sakura shifted on her seat once more. _Why is he looking at me like that? _

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She cleared her throat.

"Is there anything wrong, Sir?" she asked.

Sarabusa seemed surprised at her question. It was not every day that someone from the lower caste would dare ask someone of his stature plainly and directly. Normally, her question would have been dismissed with a warning, but this time he decided to go along with the flow. Tetsuroh was still an hour away. It was not like he had anything better to do.

_Might as well test Fujitaka-sama's choice, _he thought to himself.

"What makes you think that there is something wrong, little girl?" Sarabusa countered her inquiry.

She blinked and seemed unsure for a moment. "Because um…" Her eyes started to wander around the dark compartment before continuing, "…you keep staring at me all this time."

"How impudent of you think that I am staring at you. The surroundings are dark. How sure are you that I am actually looking at someone of your likes?"

The girl became alarmed; probably due to the fact that she might have offended him. But even so, she still continued to defend her side, "My apologies if I might have jumped to conclusions." She bent her head to look down at her hands, "…but I could feel your gaze on me, Sir…as if you are…," she swallowed hard. "…studying me."

Sarabusa was amused. The girl was right. He was studying her ever since they left the village of Saradik. He wanted to find out what his Lord saw in this human damsel as to prefer her than the other orphan in a richer town who seemed to be more qualified.

"Let's say I was studying you. Is there anything wrong in me doing that?" he retorted.

"Hoe!" she looked up once again at him.

This time her eyes were trying to search the dark carriage. Sarabusa knew that it was impossible for her to see him clearly, so he took this opportunity to gaze at the girl's beautiful emerald eyes. Being a vampire had given him the ability to see even in pitch dark areas. There was something about those eyes he couldn't quite explain. Something soothing...

"I guess," the girl gave up and bent her head once more. "There is nothing wrong about that, Sir."

She must have been counting on returning to the quiet atmosphere they had earlier after her last remark, but Sarabusa was not going to drop the conversation that easily.

"Tell me," he started to say.

"Hoe?"

"Do you always have emerald eyes?" he asked her.

The girl blinked in confusion as to why he was asking such a thing to her, "I am born with these eyes, Sir."

"The shade of your eyes is quite rare. In fact, I've only seen one other than you, who had the same kind of eyes."

"Really, Sir?"

"Would I lie?" he said sharply.

The girl squirmed and clasped her hand nervously. "No, Sir," she shook her head. "No, Sir."

Then, he continued his inquiries. "You've been an orphan ever since...in Saradik. Is this correct?"

"Hai," the girl nodded.

"Do you know anything about your parents?"

Once again, emerald orbs met his façade. A tinged of sadness was evident within them, "My mother died when she gave birth to me. She was a baker's daughter in Saradik."

"And your father?"

"I never knew my father, but I was told he was a fisherman in Tetsuroh and that he died at sea."

"Is that so…," Sarabusa was thinking hard.

"I believe, Sir, that I got my eyes from my mother," she supplemented.

"You seemed so sure," he remarked as he stroked his long beard.

She nodded, "I have a picture of her." She raised an old worn-out clutch bag in front of her. "I have it here. Would you like to see, Sir?" she asked while smiling at him.

Sarabusa raised a brow. The girl became talkative. She seemed to have forgotten her uneasy demeanor earlier. He smiled inwardly. "Of course, I am very curious to see."

"Hai!" the girl begun to dig inside her bag with difficulty since it was dark inside the carriage.

"We will be arriving in Tetsuroh in a few minutes, little girl. Go ahead and open the drapes," he gestured at the thick material which covered the windows.

The girl's face brightened even more as she obeyed and hurriedly pushed the black drapes aside. On an instant, afternoon sun flooded the interior of the carriage. She inhaled deeply and savored the wind that blew against her face.

It was a cross-country ride between Saradik and the city of Tetsuroh. By this time, the hilly province view was being replaced by leveled land. Houses perched up near the dirt road became more evident and frequent as they pass one block from another.

Sarabusa gathered that this must have been the first time the girl had been this far away from home, judging from the looks of her excited eyes. Even so, she seemed to have forgotten about something.

He cleared his throat. "The picture," he reminded her.

"Yes, I'm sorry! I'll get it quickly," she once again raked inside her bag then finally, she retrieved a frame. "Here you go, Sir. This is the only picture that I've got of my mother."

Sarabusa took the frame. True enough, a beautiful young woman smiled up at him from the picture. She has long wavy auburn hair and equally enchanting emerald eyes as the girl in front of him. She was cuddling a small white puppy. Sarabusa scanned the picture. His eyes glimmered as it caught something else.

_A hidden enchantment? _he asked himself. _Enclosed within the picture?_

Sarabusa peered at the girl for a brief moment. She was busy looking at the scenery outside. Well, that was an understatement. The girl was practically leaning outside the window; trying to reach the shrubs one after another. She had completely forgotten about him. Normally, this would anger him. Someone who belonged to the lower caste had no right to behave like that in front of him, but he let this one slide. He was grateful that the girl's attention was focused on something else. This will give him a little private time to scan the picture with his _'abilities'_.

Right then and there, Sarabusa's eyes' changed their shape. The iris became slim and long like a cat's as he waved one hand on top of the frame. A light reddish glow suddenly became evident within the picture. He frowned. He was now sure that the picture had some kind of enchantment, but he wasn't expecting it to be this difficult to unlock. He did his '_move_' again only to achieve the same result.

_I can't get through it. Who would be powerful enough to do this? _Then, he started to get suspicious of a certain someone. He stared at the picture once more. It was taken in a familiar bridge in Tetsuroh. He scratched his chin. _The original image in the picture was tampered with, that's for sure, _he thought observantly. _But why? _

Once again, his eyes fell on the smiling young woman in the picture. For some reason she looked familiar. He closed his eyes to scan his memory.

**Then, it hit him.**

It hit him so hard that he started laughing. The girl in front of him was startled at his sudden outburst.

"Haha…Move your head inside, little girl." He tapped the window frame with his cane in between chuckles, "Move it before you lose it to one of those fences."

"Hai!" the girl obliged and sat properly once again, but not before giving him a weird look.

Sarabusa returned the picture to her and watched as she placed it inside her bag.

_**You couldn't resist, could you…Fujitaka-sama? You innocent-looking bastard**__, _he thought unbelievably.

His laughter had died down yet he still threw an amused glance at the delicate looking human in front of him.

"Child, what is your name again?" he asked her. The traces of laughter were still evident on his face. "I am an old man, I tend to forget things."

"Sakura," she replied.

"Sakura...eh?" he repeated; then he smiled darkly. How could he have let this passed him by earlier when the orphanage's head first introduced her to him? Maybe he was sleepy or didn't really regard her as someone important. But still...

'_Sakura'...she even has a name which means something in our ancient tongue. _Sarabusa suddenly felt anxious. _I wonder how the older vampires will react when they hear her name. _Not all vampires were fluent with that particular language, but surely it would be a head-turner_...to those who actually know_.

Once again, he broke into a rich laughter. Now he knew why his Lord had taken all this trouble...

...arranging _'__**things**__'_ for this mortal damsel.

* * *

"ALL ABOARD!" a shipmate's final call rang through the vicinity of the pier. People, who surrounded him, hurriedly walked up the last wooden plank which led to a medium-sized passenger ship.

Merchants and fishermen haggled with each other's goods. Whistles blew every now and then from other vessels anchored nearby. Everyone looked so busy and energetic that Sakura was thrilled on watching them. She seemed a part of their chaotic world even though she was just observing them from the carriage's small window.

They had finally arrived in Tetsuroh. She knew that the city was near the sea, but she wasn't expecting for them to actually take this route inside the city. There were two ways to enter the place. One was via the wide paved road which lead to the city's main square and the other was via a long bridge which connected the beach side to the port side of the city.

From Saradik, it would be much faster to take the paved road. So it was the route she had expected to see. But Sarabusa insisted that they take the longer road instead.

"Now you know where your mother stood when she had her picture taken," the plump bearded man said perkily. For some reason, he had been like that for the last hour.

"Hai!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Thank you very much, Sir." She didn't know what happened to the man, but whatever it was, she was really grateful. She grabbed this chance to enjoy her first arrival in this vast city which she had heard many great things about.

Sakura gleefully peered outside. Both of her hands clasped the window frame of the elegant carriage. The wind that met her face was cold since it was, after all, the last season of the year. But she didn't mind. Instead she took a deep breath and savored every moment of it. The city air was not as fresh as the countryside's, but it has a livelier feel from it.

A few hours back, Sakura might have been uncomfortable and unsure of what was ahead of her. But now, she had completely forgotten about it. The man in front of her doesn't seem that bad and the best was...

...the city of Tetsuroh was amazing.

She had never seen such a chaotic place. She realized that it could be perceived by others as something negative, but no...in the case of Tetsuroh, it was chaotically organized.

They had gone passed the pier and into the city's main streets. But even so, the hustles and bustles of its occupants didn't change. In fact, it had gotten busier. Everyone was moving so fast; each with their own tasks to perform. What's more was that, the streets were filled with different carriages; some fancy open-type ones, some expensive-looking, some for ordinary fare ride, and some as elegant as the coach she was in. Her eyes widened at the sight of horses which pulled them. They ranged from having a white creamy mane to black silky ones. She did notice that the ordinary-looking carriages were, most of the time, pulled by chestnut colored horses.

_Those carriages are probably owned by middle-classed families, _she assumed to herself.

The light clunking sound of the different horses' hooves seemed like music against the cobblestone road. Oil lamps were perched majestically with elaborately-designed curves on each side to light the city. Victorian houses with tiled red roofs can be seen everywhere together with massive buildings of the same architecture. Some older ones have Goth-like statues carved out of stone. Birds flew around the building from one pedestal to another.

And as their carriage turned towards the heart of the city, the surroundings became more crowded. Men and women could be found either dining in café or shopping in one of the expensive-looking boutiques at the main square. Sakura's eyes grew wider as she saw the dresses and gowns of women from high-classed families wore as they strutted around with their fancy parasol. She had never seen so many rich people in her entire life. She was awed at how their skin looked paler yet smoother, on how their hair looked longer yet softer, and on how elegantly poised they all seemed to be. Even their children looked like that.

Sakura suddenly felt a pang of envy. She looked down at her own clothes and absent-mindedly touched her short auburn hair. Tetsuroh Day School was an exclusive institution. These fancy people would most likely have their children attend the said prestigious school. She would really stand out with her present clothing of old barn clothes, apron and worn-out boots to match all that.

Her shoulders drooped down at the thought.

As if to read her mind, Sarabusa spoke up, "The school has a uniform."

"Hoe?"

The man continued, "A stylish-looking long straight maroon skirt, white long-sleeved ruffled blouse with a narrow ribbon...the same shade as the skirt. You are also required to wear standard black leg-high boots inside. A coat is also provided for this cold weather," he nodded as he explained.

"I see," Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She could always wear the school uniform around so she wouldn't be looked down upon that much.

"There is no need to look so relieved," the man remarked. "Because as someone included in the program, you will always be given clothing allowance. Mind you that this is different from your expenses allowance."

She couldn't believe her ears. A clothing allowance! "Really!" she clapped her hands happily.

"Bu, it is not that much. You won't be able to buy something as fancy as that," he motioned towards a woman who had stepped down from another carriage. "But it would be enough to get you some...'presentable' clothing."

"Even so, I'm so happy!" Though, it looked like she was about to cry. "I never had clothes other than barn clothes, Sir."

The bearded man grimaced, "Yes...I could tell."

Sakura just looked at him starry-eyed. Sarabusa's brow twitched and he ended up clearing his throat to pull her back to reality.

"This is Tetsuroh's historical monument," he pointed his cane towards the tall structure outside. "This had been here ever since the city was built. And as you can see, on its center, the infamous clock tower stands tall."

Sakura gaped at the sight that Sarabusa was orienting her. Unlike the Victorian and gothic architecture the rest of the city seemed to have, the monument stood out with its smooth ebony foundation. There were other types of stones built into it but she wasn't sure what they were called. All she knew was that it looked like black marble; if there was such a thing. The steps which lead to the clock tower were steep as if it wasn't meant to be ventured. The clock itself was situated forty stories high. The huge hands of the clock were of equal dark color as the rest of its body.

Sakura squinted as she looked up at the clock. "I can't seem to read the numbers etched around the clock's face. Oh wait...are those even numbers? They looked like symbols."

Sarabusa chuckled. Again, Sakura looked at him weirdly. The man seemed to have really switched into a joyous mood.

"I don't think you can read those things etched on the clock's face even if you dangled in front of it," he replied.

"Hoe, why is that?" she asked him curiously.

"Because," he suddenly looked dark and menacing. "It was written in a different tongue." _Just like your name, _he added to himself.

"Hmmm?" Sakura tilted her head, "...a different language, you mean?"

"More likely, but this is not the time for you to bother with such things." The stout man leaned forward and pointed a finger at her, "You must remember this. This city has a curfew."

"A curfew?" she repeated.

"Yes. And it is **strictly to be followed**. When that clock strikes eleven, **you must never go out to the streets **or out of your house for that matter," he stressed.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because the **curse** might get you," Sarabusa said in an eerie voice.

But the girl didn't look convinced. "Curse?"

"Tetsuroh is a very old city. They say that many things had happened in that past. Many deaths and blood had been shed within this city's walls which had caused many restless spirits to curse the city itself." Then, he started whispering, "They curse the living. That's why, most of the time, those who do go out beyond that hour of the night sometimes don't return. Others get involved with terrible...terrible accidents."

"Is that for real, Sir?" Sakura remarked scratching her head. "You're just scaring naïve old me. I think I am too old for ghost stories."

"This is not a ghost story!" Sarabusa's voice boomed.

This startled Sakura and caused her to slumped back on her seat. "Hoe! So it is real, Sir? You really mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it! So if you don't want something bad to happen to you little girl, be smart enough to follow the curfew." Then suddenly, a thought came across his mind, "I don't think I should be worrying about you disobeying the city curfew, because I believe the dormitory wants the students to be inside the premises as early as nine o'clock."

"Dormitory?" Sakura asked.

The plump man raised his cane and lightly tapped the girl's head. "You can be quite slow," he commented. "The dormitory where you would be staying while you are in this program," he reminded her.

"Hoe," Sakura mumbled as she rubbed the part of her head where his cane landed.

"Now enough of this. It's almost five. We still need to enroll and register you." He once again poked the ceiling of the coach, "Hey you two out there! Step on it! I don't want sunset to catch us!"

"Yes, Sir," his footmen said in unison.

And with that, Sakura heard them whip the horses to pull the carriage faster.

* * *

"Come on, Li. Just wear the scarf."

Syaoran heard his friend say to him as the other guy placed the long piece of cloth on top of his chestnut head.

"For the last time, Yamazaki...I'm not going to wear that darn little thing again," he hissed back and snatched the worn out green scarf.

Sunset was almost upon them and the human students of Tetsuroh Day School were on their way home. Classes were over. Well, the mortal's classes were over. Human students only spend morning and afternoon in school. But in reality, classes went beyond the hours of the night. So for Syaoran and his fellow 'high-classed' schoolmates, this time of the day was nothing more than a few hours break as they wait for the transition from day school to night school. The term 'day school' was greatly accepted by the mortals thinking that it was called like so because it was here wherein you learn the 'know-how' in getting a day job. But in truth, the term was nothing more than a slang he and his kind had fondly used which literally means '_school during the day_'.

"There's nothing wrong on having it," Yamazaki insisted. "It may help you calm down."

Syaoran shook his head frowning. "It **'may'** help me calm down," he stressed the word 'may'. "It doesn't assure anything." He leaned back against the wall at the far side of the school. He and his friend were talking in a secluded area near the library building.

"It did calm you down eleven years ago," Yamazaki pointed out.

Syaoran didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. "Eleven years ago? I can't believe you and mother still have faith in this little scarf. Why? No one even knows what really happened to me back then."

"But still, the fact still remains that you did come back on your own and that someone were able to tie the scarf successfully on your arm...or leg...since you are after all in your beast form," his friend rebutted. "Someone was able to come close to you."

"That someone may very well be dead after he had tied that puny little scarf on me," Syaoran countered.

"But you went back," Yamazaki repeated with hopeful eyes. "You went back with it and never did tear the cloth off."

"And may I ask you, how many times I wore this green thing..." he waved the scarf on his hand in front of his friend's face. "...after that?"

"Ummm," Yamazaki answered. "...four times?"

"How many times did I venture out in my beast form with it?" Syaoran crossed his arms on his chest.

Yamazaki bit his lip. "Four?"

"And how many times did I end up in my usual rampage?"

Yamazaki smiled weakly. "Four."

"I rest my case," Syaoran said as he threw the old scarf towards his friend. He started to walk back to the main campus building.

"Sheesh Li...just bring it with you as another precaution," Yamazaki followed him close behind.

Syaoran raised his hands as he strode briskly, "I am tired of 'what-if's', Yamazaki. I have my all seventeen years full of it. As far as I know there can only be facts and things that you can never change."

"But aren't you walking in another 'what-if' now, Li?" his friend pointed out.

The chestnut-haired teenager stopped walking and looked beyond the direction he was going. Not too far away, the school's largest gymnasium could be seen. On the outside, it looked deserted, but he knew that a great sum of activities was happening beneath it.

The summons he received this morning contained specific instructions for him to report to the gym after his day classes. The elders of the coven came up with a theory that might reduce his aggressive outburst of strength once he started using his beastshifter abilities again. His mother informed him that it might very well be new incantations formulated by the leader of the coven, himself...Fujitaka, to prepare him for the upcoming battle.

"You know what I find funny, Yamazaki?" he asked his friend.

"What?"

"My family...my so called clan...had already given up in taming my _**other**_ side. The Li family is one of the oldest surviving clans in history. And to think that they've exhausted every single technique," he faced his friend. "I don't see how this newly formulated one by the leader will be any different."

"Well," Yamazaki stopped to think carefully. "Fujitaka-sama also belongs in an old clan. Their family had been here before your clan moved in Mercallis. They are like your family's counterpart in this part of the world. Plus, Fujitaka-sama is one of those very few vampires who have **double surnames**. Meaning, both of his parents came from prestigious lineages...too prestigious to drop either last name." He tapped his foot as he dug his brain for more information about the leader of the coven. "The Daidouji side of the heritage which came from his father's family is a very powerful lineage but I don't think it was the thing that made him the strongest vampire in this coven."

Syaoran frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well I heard my grandparents say this before," Yamazaki continued. "That there is another power hidden within Fujitaka-sama's lineage."

"And that is?" he curiously asked.

"It's from his mother's side of the family; the Kinomoto bloodline. Rumor has it that the Kinomoto's had the **ability to extract ancient power** that was supposedly lost and forgotten. But it is not something they can do instantly. I heard that it was very difficult and random. Even so... having this _'other'_ background, Fujitaka-sama might have more tricks installed for us under his sleeves than he actually shows."

"You're kidding," Syaoran could not believe what he was hearing. He was quite aware that the full name of the coven's leader was Fujitaka Kinomoto-Daidouji. But no one called him like that. Most of the time only 'Fujitaka-sama' or 'Daidouji-sama' or 'Headmaster-sama'. No one referred to the Kinomoto last name. He wouldn't be surprised at all if no one really paid any attention to its roots.

"I don't kid around these kinds of stuff," Yamazaki's eyes were twinkling. "You know how much I love to research information."

"Indeed you do. You amaze me sometimes, Yamazaki."

The other lad chuckled; placing one hand behind his head. "It is only in this area where I can be ahead of you, dear friend."

"That is not true. You are a better_ encanter_ than I could ever be," Syaoran remarked with a sigh and resumed walking towards the gym.

"Well," Yamazaki hurriedly followed him. "_Encanters_ are vampires who are more powerful using spells and incantations. _Beastshifters_ are the ones who can morph into any animal form and by doing that...doubling their strength and even summon elemental abilities. I think you are quite aware that you cannot be both. And since it is also obvious which among the two you are more powerful."

"Yeah...yeah...I know," Syaoran sighed. "I know."

Yamazaki gave a small laugh and placed an arm around his friend's shoulders. "So don't you dare say that I am a better _encanter_ than you could ever be, because I could also prolly say that I can never be a good _beastshifter_ as you could ever be."

"I wish I am a good _beastshifter_. Sometimes I envy Yukito...on how he can control his transformation quite efficiently."

"Yukito-senpai got defeated," Yamazaki frowned. "That's why we've lost another territory." Then, his face suddenly brightened and patted his friend on the back. "But we still have you and you always win!"

"I always win alright," Syaoran shook his head. "Unfortunately, my opponents aren't the only ones who end up dead." He gazed at Yamazaki; his eyes were unreadable. "**All my partners**...my fellow schoolmates, who had fought with me, **also end up dead**. I turn to them after I've killed the other team! I also go after their flesh! My own teammates, Yamazaki! **Once I start attacking in my beast form, I don't recognize anyone anymore. Everyone becomes my enemy**!"

"You don't have to remind me that, Li. I'm quite sure that was quite obvious each time our classmates avoid you in the hallways...scared to death," the other nodded casually.

"I thank you, Yamazaki, for remaining to be my friend despite of the things I have done," Syaoran said in a low voice.

By this time, both young males had reached the gym and stood in front of its twelve foot steel sliding doors.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Li," Yamazaki smiled reassuringly. "I know you wouldn't dare kill anyone just like that. Unless they are human, of course, and you need to feed," he said goofily.

Syaoran smirked, "Yeah...whatever." Then, he looked at the gym's entrance. He was about to open it when he noticed something. "Say, Yamazaki..."

"Hmmm?" the other guy mumbled.

"Why are you still with me? I mean...aren't you suppose to be with Chiharu and the others by this time?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh," his friend started to shift from one foot to another. "...ummm."

Syaoran frowned. It was rare to see Yamazaki this way. It was clear that he was hiding something from him.

"Yamazaki?" he asked again.

"A-no...Li...I uh...," his friend riveted his gaze before pulling out a cream colored envelope from his school jacket.

Syaoran stared at the envelope; wide-eyed.

"I was summoned here, too," the other student said weakly.

Syaoran snatched the envelope from his friend's grasp and read it with trembling hands. After that he looked up. His face was pale as he spoke.

"Shit...Yamazaki...you're my next partner...?" he was gaping in disbelief as he stared at the other student.

"It seems like it," Yamazaki gave a forced laugh.

"No...," Syaoran's words started out as a whisper, and then it intensified as he realized what the situation implied.

"No...NO...**NO!**" He grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook it violently, "YOU MUST DECLINE! DO NOT AGREE TO THIS!"

Yamazaki could only look at him with sad eyes.

"DON'T JUST STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!" Syaoran was in the stage of panic as he continued to shake some sense into the other guy. "THIS IS A DEATH SENTENCE FOR YOU IF YOU ACCEPT! **NOT ONE OF MY PREVIOUS PARTNERS SURVIVED...NOT ONE, YAMAZAKI! NOT ONE! **WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT IT!"

"Li...This is a '_summons_'. This is a direct order from the leader of the coven," Yamazaki explained.

"I KNOW WHAT THE DAMNED THING IS!" the chestnut-haired teenager snapped. "I can't believe he had to choose **YOU**. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

"Because he is your friend and the theorized incantation may only work with a support of a friend," a deep voice behind Syaoran spoke.

Yamazaki gulped as he looked at the tall dark-haired man who stood inside the now-opened gym door, "Touya-sensei..."

Syaoran spun around and met the newcomer with angry eyes; his fangs gritted inside his mouth.

"You are creating a scene," Touya said emotionlessly. "There are still mortal students lingering around the campus."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THESE PUNY MORTALS! ALL I CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW IS THE LIFE OF MY FRIEND!"

"Calm down, Li," the older man remarked with a tinged of authority in his voice.

"CALM DOWN? How can you ask me to calm down?!" Syaoran lurched at one of his professors; grabbing him by the collar. "**IS THIS IT! IS THIS THE BEST YOUR FATHER CAN COME UP WITH? **USING A FRIEND OF MINE AS GUINEA PIG TO AN INCANTATION WE ARE NOT EVEN SURE WILL WORK?** NO WONDER WE KEEP LOSING TERRITORIES**!"

That was it. That was the last straw for the senior vampire. On an instant, both Syaoran and Yamazaki were sucked inside the vast dark gym. With one swift motion of Touya's hand, all entrances and windows were sealed and locked. Yamazaki was thrown on the floor, but Syaoran remained suspended in midair, choking, as if being he was being held by an invisible hand.

"**You shall not speak of the leader of this coven in such disrespectful manner!**" Touya's sharp voice echoed throughout the enclosure. He had one arm stretched out towards the seventeen-year old boy to keep him up in the air. His eyes glistened with depth as he started using his superior powers. He made his fingers in a tighter gripping motion, and the area around Syaoran's neck started to get bruised.

"Gaack..." Syaoran choked even more.

Yamazaki stood up worriedly. He looked up at his friend then to the professor. Even though both were separated by a great amount of space, it was evident that the older man was skilled enough to cause injury to his friend.

He quickly ran towards the educator's side. "Touya-sensei...please stop. He didn't mean what he just said. He is only worried about me."

"**Damn hell I've meant all that I've said**!" Syaoran managed to spat the words out despite the invisible grip.

The senior vampire seemed to have ignored the other student's plea. He just smirked and glared at Syaoran, "You can still speak, eh? Let's see about that."

His hand closed into a fist and gripped thin air, but on Syaoran's side, the boy's hands started to grip the area around his neck as if trying to grasp free from something holding him. He fought desperately to breathe.

Touya arched his arm back and Syaoran was pulled closer to him in mid-air.

Yamazaki realized what the older man was trying to do, "No...Touya-sensei...please don't."

But it was too late. The professor released a blow by straightening his arm in one brisk action which caused Syaoran to be thrown against the solid wall of the gym with great force.

"A-agh," Blood spattered out of Syaoran's mouth. He still remained suspended on air but this time his body was being pushed against the wall, which now has craters of cracks due to the impact.

"You think you can break any rules?" Touya started to say. "I pity your mother every time she had to use the _adjinaya_ stone even before a scheduled feeding just because you had gone your own way again." He released another blow which hammered Syaoran against the solid wall. Chips of cement started falling unto the gym's floor.

Yamazaki didn't know what to do. Professors were much powerful than them. They were only students after all. Maybe in some occasions they could defeat one, but Touya Daidouji wasn't exactly an ordinary professor. He was the coven's leader's son.

"You've also killed fellow vampires," the man continued to say. "Allies for that matter," he tightened his invisible grip and Syaoran twitched even more.

"Aaaa---rgh...gaaaaah..."

"You think you are special, boy? You think you are someone important as to get away with all of that without being punished?"

Syaoran was breathing hard but he had managed to open an eye to look at the man below. He smirked snottily then tried with all his might to answer their 'beloved' professor.

"Now that's the funniest thing...all of you are actually relying in this good for nothing vampire to do all the leg work to regain what your father had lost."

"Father didn't lose anything. It was the representatives who had was beaten," it was Touya's turn to grit his fangs. "If any one of you were just as powerful as we used to be when we were younger, then we shouldn't have lost human territory."

"The strength of the coven is the reflection of the strength if its leader. Everyone knows that," Syaoran taunted the other man despite his compromised situation.

Touya looked like he was about to throw in another blow but something halted him, "I shouldn't be stooping down to your level, boy. It would only prove to be pointless."

Yamazaki exhaled with relief when he saw that the professor returned to a calmer demeanor.

"Aww...giving up...so soon?" Syaoran remarked in between gulps of air.

Touya gave a small laugh, "You've got balls, kid...that I commend you...but all that emotions and great power inside of you will be useless if you won't learn how to control them."

Syaoran frowned. He didn't like the way the man was looking at him. He could feel something was wrong by the sudden shift of his perception.

Yamazaki blinked at their professor. He knew that he still has many things to learn in regards to feeling auras of other beings, but he was sure that Touya-sensei's aura suddenly changed. Somehow, it felt different. Like...like...

..._another being_?

Yamazaki finally understood what was going on. He summoned his vampiric eyes and concentrated hard. Then, there was it. He could see a trace of mind control strings coming from the second floor of the gym. He squinted and saw a man standing behind the shadows. The man noticed that Yamazaki had figured out the reason why their professor suddenly calmed down. The man smiled warmly down at him. His glasses barely glinted from the remaining light of the sealed gym.

The man was Fujitaka.

Yamazaki's mouth dropped open. He wasn't expecting for the leader to be actually be there. Most of the time, only high-ranked teachers were present in a prep-up session before battle. Even more was that he could have heard what Syaoran was shouting earlier at his son.

_Li's going to be in much deeper shit than he already is, _he thought.

But still, the man's face remained calm and continued smiling. _Well, he doesn't look angry...so I guess that's a good thing? But if everything's alright with him, then how come he hadn't let go of Li yet? _Yamazaki grew worried again as he looked from Touya to Syaoran and to Fujitaka.

The leader of the coven must have noticed the confusion in his eyes. He raised one finger to his lips as if telling him to be quiet. From afar, it was evident that his mouth was moving, but Yamazaki couldn't hear what he was saying, but instead Touya's mouth started to move.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Syaoran-kun. Perhaps now, we could proceed according to plan," Touya said.

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked. _What's going on? What is this guy saying? And did he just call me 'Syaoran-kun'? _

"And I apologize, also...if I have to use your friend." Touya continued to say, "Shall we begin?"

And with that a magic circle started forming around where Yamazaki stood.

-

-

-

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Four: "Doggy?"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, I have to move their meeting to the next chapter. There were simply unexpected plots that popped out of my mind that ended up getting added in this chapter. Once again, my apologies.

**purplemonkeys: **I think you got it right as to why Sarabusa was laughing. Lolz And oh…if you loved the children then I think you are going to hate me later on.

**Meigumii: **That was my plan…to lead on readers to think that Sakura was going to get adopted. Harhar I'm glad it was effective. I completely understand if you don't get the last part about the clans and all. I am introducing a lot of concepts and how this strange world functions. It can get more complicated. I am trying my best not to confuse the readers and it proved to be difficult.

**Wingdom: **hides under the table I'm just glad that this story received reviews at all. I must be grateful. But thank you for thinking that this fic should be more recognized. I know that vampires had been used in stories for centuries…this may not be original in that area…but I want to redo the stereotypes and introduce my own fictitious concept about them. P (Why am I telling this to you? You made it clear that you like the idea. Lolz It's just me…thinking out loud…gomen…gomen)

**Inkirietta: **Your long reviews never fail to make my day. Lolz As usual many theories and questions…and as usual I'm going to be bad and shut my mouth. Haha (Although I think you already know that.) I think you got a point about people knowing how I write by now, that's why "covens" got more reviews than the time "incorporated" got first uploaded. nod nod I hope you will stick with me up to the end of this story as well. Thank you.

**Littlelonewolf: **Oh my, another wonderer like Inkirietta. ) And like her, you need to wait. insert ebil laugh here

**Windflight: **Perhaps you mean Reed not Eriol that got greedy? They are two different people in this fic. Maybe the succeeding chapters will enlighten you more.

Speaking of Eriol, I've completed the sub-plot for his character. It's not written yet, but the logical sequence of things in regards to his existence had just been formed. (and he wouldn't be as powerful as he would first seem to be…nod nod…I just love character development)

And to the rest of you who reviewed last chapter (but weren't really asking questions)**, FlowerLover, amy0110, my-reflection, dkwolves, anony**, **MistressMizu, MisunderstO-od-child, stephie23 **and **SakuraCharm**, thank you very much.

R & R onegai shimasu!


	5. Doggy

_**'The Covens Underneath'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

To be honest, I enjoy writing this story than writing "inc" although this story's ending is still unknown; I love being thrown in a world quite different from ours. So I hope all of you will also enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

  
**

**From Previous Chapter:**

The man was Fujitaka.

Yamazaki's mouth dropped open. He wasn't expecting for the leader to be actually be there. Most of the time, only high-ranked teachers were present in a prep-up session before battle. Even more was that he could have heard what Syaoran was shouting earlier at his son.

_Li's going to be in much deeper shit than he already is, _he thought.

But still, the man's face remained calm and continued smiling. _Well, he doesn't look angry...so I guess that's a good thing? But if everything's alright with him, then how come he hadn't let go of Li yet? _Yamazaki grew worried again as he looked from Touya to Syaoran and to Fujitaka.

The leader of the coven must have noticed the confusion in his eyes. He raised one finger to his lips as if telling him to be quiet. From afar, it was evident that his mouth was moving, but Yamazaki couldn't hear what he was saying, but instead Touya's mouth started to move.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Syaoran-kun. Perhaps now, we could proceed according to plan," Touya said.

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked. _What's going on? What is this guy saying? And did he just call me 'Syaoran-kun'? _

"And I apologize, also...if I have to use your friend." Touya continued to say, "Shall we begin?"

And with that a magic circle started forming around where Yamazaki stood.

* * *

**---: ACT ONE :---**

_**"THE BEGINNING OF AN END"**_

**: Chapter Four :**

"**Doggy"

* * *

  
**

"So this is the new student," a stern-looking woman, who seemed to be around her mid-forties, gazed at Sakura with scrutinizing eyes. It was evident that she does not approve of what the girl was wearing.

"Yes, Eliza. She is the one under the scholarship program," Sarabusa nodded.

The sun had almost set by the time Sakura and Sarabusa arrived at Tetsuroh Day School. She saw students on their way home as she stepped out of the carriage. She figured that classes might have been over. Sakura was relieved upon seeing this. To be honest, she was not comfortable to enter the school's grounds with only barn clothes on her scrawny body. She could imagine the 'well-off' students looking down at her. She was glad that she was able to savor the beauty of the whole estate without subjecting herself to stares and disgusted looks, which she was always been receiving from high-classed families. Tetsuroh Day School was one of the most exclusive schools on the continent. As to why they were accepting girls like her was very rare; might it be a program of the Ministry of Education or not.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't entirely freed from the so-called 'stares'. As it turned out, the whole registrar's office was still in full bloom. The faculty and admin staffs of the school were still there and were quite busy. At first, Sakura was surprised to see them even after office hours, but she paid no heed to her inner inquiries since she had other things to attend to. Most of the people she passed by gave her a disgusted look.

And now…in front of an Eliza Kurosawa, Sakura fidgeted her hands behind her back with her eyes darted on her dirty barn boots.

"I see," the other said, nonchalantly.

The ticking of an antique clock behind her curvaceous desk filled Sakura's ears as if it was a loud toll from a bell while she waited for the woman to read through the documents that Sarabusa gave her.

"Looks like I don't have any choice," Eliza Kurosawa finally remarked. "This is something beyond the head of the registrar's department can alter." Her tone made it clear to Sakura that she would have declined the poor girl's admittance to the school if not for the official order from the Ministry of Education.

Sarabusa laughed heartily. The fat plump man's joyous mood seemed to have lingered longer. "Eliza, you've been the head of this department for _**ages**_now. I don't see any harm in letting one student you don't approve get through."

Sakura squinted on the words _'don't approve'. _Both people didn't seem to care on whether or not she could hear what they were saying no manner how harsh it could sound to her.

_Ah well it is to be expected, _Sakura told herself. _These are elitist people, after all. I am nothing but a mere orphan. _They didn't even bother offering her a seat. She had been standing there for quite some time now while the two people talked regarding her admittance.

"You don't have to keep reminding me, Sarabusa," the woman said with much irritation in her voice, yet she remained composed on her seat. Sakura thought the woman would look a perfect subject in a creepy oil painting with the strict attitude complimented by her brown hair securely tied in a bun and round glasses dangling dangerously on the tip of her pointed nose.

Once again, Sarabusa chuckled. "Just sign the admittance. Miss Sakura here needed to check-in to the girl's dormitory before night falls."

"Miss-?" the older woman raised a brow, pertaining to the man's use of the salutation to Sakura.

Sarabusa looked like he had just blurted out something he shouldn't have. "I mean…," he cleared his throat. "…Why not? She is, after all, going to be a student of Tetsuroh Day School. She should be addressed like how we call other students," he pointed out.

But, the stern woman didn't look convinced.

"**Just give her your usual briefing, Eliza**." This time the plump man spoke in same level of authority like how Sakura had first met him. His chuckles died down while he looked intently at the other.

The woman slightly flinched and gazed down at the documents as if there was something in Sarabusa's glare that stung her. Nevertheless, her expression remained the same; cold and disgusted.

"Very well, then. Like what I said earlier…I don't have any choice," she started to say. "Stand straight, girl. I shall give you my briefing," she commanded.

"Ha-Hai," Sakura immediately stood straight and swallowed hard as she met the woman's piercing eyes.

Seeing this, the head of the registrar's office clasped her hands firmly in front of her. "I'm going to introduce myself properly," she started speaking in a lecture-like voice. "I am Eliza Kurosawa…the head Registrar of Tetsuroh Day School. And as long as you are here, you shall address me as Fräulein Eliza."

Sakura nodded weakly. The salutation,_ 'Fraulein_' was something associated to accomplished well-prim women of society. But to call someone directly with such salutation was considered to be a privilege given to middle-class and high-class people. An orphan like her should have only been allowed to call her _'Kurosawa-sama'_.

Even so, the woman continued, "And as long as you are a student of this educational institution, you are expected to act accordingly for you are carrying not only your name but this school's name as well which is the most exclusive school in this region."

Then, she stood up and walked around Sakura. "You are to wear proper uniform and observe the rules and regulations especially the ones that pertain to our caste."

Sarabusa, upon the mention of the word '_caste_', suddenly cleared his throat. Fraulein Eliza shot him a glance but eventually continued, "I am aware that you neither belong to the high-class nor middle-class…but for the purpose of your scholarship in Tetsuroh Day School, you will be regarded as someone from the middle-class, hence, the appropriate standards of the caste shall apply to you.

'_Caste_' was the word which pertained to their social status; something that had been in Mercallis' history and culture since the beginning of time.

"I'm sure you have knowledge of our curfew?" the stern woman asked.

Once again, Sakura nodded, "Eleven o'clock…Hayo-sama told me earlier."

"Good," the woman said, conservatively. "It is never to be broken. It is for your own safety. Night time in Tetsuroh can be very dangerous."

Sarabusa's round head could only nod in agreement.

Sakura would want to ask about that. Sarabusa mentioned something about a curse on the city wherein weird things originate. She did tell him that she was too old for this kind of stories, but the man had insisted for it to be real and if she knew what was good for her, she should obey. And now…with Fraulein Eliza's warning…she couldn't help but to think if the '_curse_' was truly real. Even so, she decided to keep her mouth shout since the woman's cold eyes had been piercing right through her.

"Moving on...," Fraulein Eliza paced once more. "You are to report in school promptly at seven in the morning. Lunches are served from twelve noon to one. Classes end at three in the afternoon. Since you are a freshman, your classes for this year are composed of Literature, History, Mathematics, Proper Posture and Discipline. You are free to take up any kind of extra-curricular activity during homeroom which your adviser shall orient you tomorrow."

She bent down to Sakura's level. Her pointed nose almost touched the girl's as she spoke, "This first year is very important because it is during this time that you will explore for yourself which particular endeavor you might want to pursue after graduation."

Upon hearing this, Sakura couldn't help to be excited. Her emerald eyes lit up. "I want to help in the orphanage!" She said with much gusto that slightly made the older woman step back; startled. Sakura realized what her brisk statement had done. She immediately bowed multiple times, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak up like that." For a moment, she got scared that she had done something disrespectful to a woman with a title of '_Fraulein_'.

The woman adjusted her spectacles and looked at Sarabusa who merely shrugged.

"Yes…that would be appropriate, wouldn't it?" Fraulein Eliza remarked.

Sakura blinked at the other's calmness. Nevertheless, she was grateful and bowed her head once more. "Hai," she said, weakly.

"If you want to help in that orphanage of yours, then I suggest you do well on your first year so you can take up management or financial classes next year or whatever other jobs you can do inside an orphanage."

Again, Sakura bowed her head. "Hai," she would make Mistress Sai proud.

"Furthermore," Fraulein Eliza waved her hand. "Your schedule and school map will be given to you along with your uniforms after you fill up these forms." She reached on her table and pulled out a couple of papers from the stack and gave it to Sakura.

The emerald-eyed girl skimmed it.

"It's nothing that complicated," the woman said. "Just some personal information for our records."

Sakura nodded meekly. Her eyes flickered from the 'first name' box to the 'last name' part. She was an orphan. She doesn't exactly have a surname. Next, would be the part where she had to list down her father and mother's name and their occupation. Once again, Sakura felt a tinged of pain inside her chest. She knew who her mother was, unfortunately, no one knew about her father.

_Looks like it won't take long for me to fill up these forms, _she thought to herself.

"Good…now, I believe…Sarabusa that's about it. The rest she will need to find out for herself when she goes to class tomorrow morning."

Sarabusa stood up. "Yes, I believe so. Thank you, Eliza." He smiled at the older woman but he only received a snobby glare from her.

"Just make sure that she behaves properly," she said.

"That wouldn't be my job. It will be the job of her adviser. I'm just a messenger," he replied.

"Whatever," The woman retorted and assumed her seat behind her desk.

Sarabusa turned to Sakura, "Shall we go outside where you can seat somewhere and answer those?"

The girl looked up from the papers she held, "Hai. Thank you very much."

And with that, Sarabusa opened the door for her and motioned for her to step out. Sakura obediently complied. She was more than grateful to get out of the strict woman's eyesight.

As soon as Sakura was out of earshot, Sarabusa glanced back at Fraulein Eliza. "You should get used to her being here, you know."

"This is a big campus. I pray that I do not meet her in any manner," the woman answered. "All she needs to do is to study then be gone."

Sarabusa chuckled. His large belly shook as he did so. "Of course. What else do you expect her to do?" He bid farewell to the woman and closed the door behind him.

Once outside, he looked at the emerald-eyed girl who was sitting on the far end, scribbling answers to the forms' questions. "**Yes, Fujitaka-sama…," **he started to murmur. "…**what else do you expect this girl to do**?"

* * *

"Wha---what's going on!" Yamazaki exclaimed. It was apparent that panic was starting to well-up inside him.

"YAMAZAKI!" Syaoran shouted despite being held back by an invisible hand against the gym's wall.

A magic circle glowed on the floor beneath Yamazaki's feet. The markings were unreadable for it seemed to be etched in an unknown language that the student failed to decipher. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck rose up as something electrically ran inside his body. It was as if something reached out in him and took something from his soul. It was cold and chilly which made him numb and paralyzed. He dropped down on his knees while he tried to cope and to somehow remain focused on his surroundings.

Syaoran's face was filled with horror as he watched his friend slumped down on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he desperately cried out to his so-called educator. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YAMAZAKI!"

Syaoran expected Touya's mouth to twitch in a provocative manner, like what he seemed to be getting from him all this time since he entered Tetsuroh Day School, but the man's expression remained calm and peaceful. Syaoran tried studying his attacker and soon enough, even with such restrains pinning him, he finally realized that Touya's eyes seemed spaced out and lightly shadowed.

_A sign of mind control? _the chestnut-haired teen deducted. _But…, _he started roaming his eyes around the dark gym. He was having some difficulty using his vampire eyes since he was being held with such intense force.

_Damn it! I can't see! Who is controlling this bastard! _he desperately thought to himself.

"Again, my apologies, Syaoran-kun…but I need to do this to see if there is any hope for you to gain a partner without devouring him," Touya spoke once again.

_Syaoran-kun? He kept calling me 'Syaoran-kun'. _He started to rake his brain. _Who do I know often calls me by that name? _

The amber-eyed teen started enumerating person after person. As far as he was concerned, only family members called him that except for his mother and the elders who called him by his true birthright vampire name. Even his closest friends called him 'Li'. The teachers called him 'Mr. Li' or 'Li-san'. So who?

The only ones left were those people of higher stature since they would only be the ones comfortable enough to call an heir to the Li bloodline informally. The existing caste of their world only permits such people to do so.

So the one who had been controlling his sensei was someone of higher stature? Come to think of it, Touya Daidouji wasn't exactly the easiest man to control. He was a powerful vampire.

But before Syaoran could proceed on his little fast-paced elimination procedure, a shrill echoed throughout the gymnasium, which caught his attention.

It was Yamazaki…in very much deep pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

His friend was now literally curled up on the glowing floor with his arms wrapped around his torso.

"YAMAZAKI!"

By this time, the small circumference around Yamazaki had been emitting streaks after streaks of thunder-like bars. Every now and then, one of these bars passed through the other teen's body and each time it did so, Yamazaki would screech in pain.

"NO!" Syaoran shouted in desperation. "STOP! WHOEVER YOU ARE…STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Are you a spy from the other covens? I don't know how you succeeded in controlling Touya-sensei's mind but you won't get away with this! The other professors will come!"

The man gave a light laugh, "Ah, so you've finally realized that I am not your professor. Impressive. And to think that it would be difficult to detect mind control in that current state of yours." He was obviously referring to Syaoran being suspended high against the gym's wall. "Unfortunately, you are wrong. I am not a spy. A spy wouldn't try helping an enemy. I am someone from this country's coven."

"An ally wouldn't try hurting us!" the teen countered. His neck had started to feel numb from the invisible hand that held it hard.

"But didn't I save you from Touya's wrath a while ago? You might be gone by now if I didn't interrupt. Both of you got quite a temper."

In the backdrop, another cry escaped from Yamazaki.

"Come to think of it…Touya is an ally, yet he seemed to have resulted to aggression towards you. My list of examples can go on…especially on how you…yourself…killed fellow students of this coven."

Syaoran became silent. The demeanor of the man before him made the part _'killed fellow students' _sounded more criminally horrible more than how his sensei referred to it earlier.

"It's not like…," Syaoran started to say. "…I intentionally wanted to kill them. I'm not even aware that I am already doing such an act. Heck, I would even protect them with my life if I could."

"Do you really want to protect?" the other asked.

"Yes," Syaoran's answer almost came out as a whisper.

"Then, prove it."

"Huh?" his amber eyes became puzzled for a moment.

"Prove that you can really protect someone. Why don't you try saving your friend now?" And with that, the light that surrounded Yamazaki grew larger than before. This time the thunder-like bars which passed inside his friend's body became more frequent than before.

Syaoran gasped as he saw his friend curl up in graver pain.

"DAMN YOU! STOP IT!" he exclaimed on top of his lungs.

"Make me," Touya smiled, calmly.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and tried pulling the invisible hand away from his neck. But the other man was fast and immediately sent another forceful wave that made Syaoran slam back unto the wall; adding a deeper crater than the one formed earlier. Chips of cement fell down on the floor below as Syaoran was pushed forcibly.

"Let's add some more, shall we?" And with that, Touya's finger's twitched which caused sharp gusts of wind to fly towards Syaoran. Tiny blades seemed to form underneath its blows which sank into Syaoran's skin.

"Agh!" the chestnut-haired student exclaimed as blood from his cuts splattered against the wall.

"Are you really going to just hang there and do nothing for your friend?" As soon as the other man said this, another yelp came from Yamazaki. It was obvious that the teen was in greater pain.

Syaoran couldn't do anything. His mind was in turmoil as to why this man was doing this to them. Not only did he felt weak morally but his body was starting to give in. Even for a vampire, he could be considered as heavily injured. Vampires have enormous healing abilities but it differed for each family. The Li clan has quite a good healing capability but for some reason he wasn't healing right now.

Again, Syaoran begun to doubt the person before him. It could only mean one thing. Whoever was controlling his sensei's mind was someone old to know such a technique of inflicting wounds that cannot be healed normally.

_I'm in a tight spot. _Syaoran thought to himself. He once again glanced at Yamazaki's direction. _What will I do? I can't move. My whole body is aching. I can't even help myself. _Just then, his vision started to flutter. _Shit! I'm seeing doubles now. I can't hold on much longer. _He knew that if this continues, he would surely lose consciousness.

"L—Li…," Yamazaki said, weakly. "It's okay…don't worry…I'll be fine. I'm sure someone will eventually come to help us."

"**No one's going to come**," Touya's voice thundered around the whole gym. "I made sure of that."

"Curse…you." Syaoran gritted his teeth which only resulted for him to get another feisty blow from his assaulter.

"Giving me verbal curses won't do any harm, Syaoran-kun," His assaulter said. "True curses or chant will…perhaps. But then again, you are not exactly the best _encanter_. Maybe you should try fighting me as a_ beastshifter_," he added a taunting face to his words.

This time Syaoran no longer has the capability to answer. He knew that once he opened his mouth, he would only vomit some blood. The cuts the man inflicted on him had somehow dug their way deeper inside his skin. He became aware that some had probably reached his organs.

_What kind of sorcery is this? Wounds that can eat the flesh? _

The man might be right, though. He could probably fight as a beast. His power as a _beastshifter _never failed in demolishing an enemy. Then again…

_Yamazaki is here…he would get entangled…I might even kill him after I'm done with our assailant. _Syaoran closed his eyes. _Argh! How can I only think of Yamazaki! _He opened his amber orbs and glanced at the man who had him pinned. _The assailant is using Touya-sensei's body. If I transform now, I would surely go straight to him and I'll end up tearing Touya-sensei's guts out. _

The situation was bad. No matter how he hated Touya, he was still his professor and a prominent member of their vampire coven.

_Damn it! _Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut.

"What's this?" the man spoke. "No reply from you? Perhaps I should be more forceful."

He raised another hand and pointed it towards Yamazaki.

Syaoran gasped. _No…no don't…please don't…. _he wanted to say but couldn't

"_Alari…shirani…," _the man started to chant.

_NO! _Syaoran screamed inside. He didn't know what those words meant but he was sure that it was of ancient tongue. It has same diction as what his mother used to speak to his grandfather when he was still alive. He was too young to learn the language but one thing he recalled was his mother telling him that speaking the language casually was a symbol of a family belonging to a prominent bloodline, but once these words were used in battle, it could be very devastating.

"…_ludalan…akshazaran_…," the other continued to say.

Syaoran's heart thumped faster, but it wasn't entirely because of hatred towards their assailant. _Oh no…I'm getting excited. This can't be good. _He felt his psyche dividing inside.

Syaoran as himself tried to avoid battles as much as he could. He doesn't like the thought of harming others.

But…

"…_kurosan…midawe_…"

…something inside him loved the fights; loved the challenges…loved the bloodshed…**loved the power**. All this time, he had been trying to contain it. His mind told him that it was not the right thing to do. Friends could die, families could get hurt.

And now…in this life threatening situation…that part of him was starting to resurface. The fact that their attacker was using an ancient chant didn't help at all on his attempt to restrain his inner self.

_I'm going to transform against my will if this keeps up. _

"…_Lumina Gaton_!"

The man finally finished his chant and in the snap of a finger, Syaoran saw Yamazaki's body hammered towards the hard concrete floor causing his friend to spat some blood.

"YAMAZAKI!" Syaoran finally exclaimed making his self cough some of his own blood. This time, his friend didn't reply. He only stared back at Syaoran with blank eyes.

_No… _Syaoran felt tears stinging inside his eyes. He was really getting torn. His heart was aching for Yamazaki but his instincts were getting delighted.

_I hate myself…, _his mind pondered over and over again. _I hate myself…REALLY HATE MYSELF!_

Chaos swam inside his head. Syaoran thought he was about to go crazy when…

_**It's alright…,**_someone said.

The chestnut-haired teen opened his eyes. _What? _

_**It's alright…, **_the voice repeated.

It was a male's voice. It sounded young and familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

_Who are you? _Syaoran asked with his mind.

But he never received an answer to his question, instead it replied something else.

_**You and your friend are being tested. He means no real harm. **_

_What? _

_**Trust me. **_

_But, I don't even know who you are!_

_**The strength of the new incantation will depend on your bond with your friend. If it works then it can lighten the load on your shoulders.**_

_I don't understand you!_

_**Just transform. It would be alright.**_

_Who are you! _

There was silence.

_Who are you…damn it!_

Syaoran didn't get any more response.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! _he exclaimed to himself in desperation.

* * *

Fujitaka had kept himself hidden all this time. Although Yamazaki had seen him before he had taken over his own son's mind, the teen never said a word. How could he when he was all sprawled down on the floor? As much as he doesn't like to harm the young ones, the new incantation he had formulated would only work with a strong emotion the Li boy has towards the other. It had been difficult for the lad with all these past experiences of death and retaliation towards his own classmates. He feared that the boy might have lost his social capabilities. Li Syaoran might belong to a prominent family but his fate as the notorious _beastshifter_ had resulted for him to be a feared outcast. Only few true friends had remained at his side.

Friendship was something that could be considered as a root of strong emotions; the very thing needed for the incantation. That's why he had to find someone close to the boy. As much as he wouldn't want to bring more pain for the Li heir, but his rare ability as a very powerful _beastshifter _was the coven's last remaining option to recover what had been taken from them by the other vampire coven.

This was the darkest hours for them. They had been losing territory against the south coven of Mercallis headed by **Clow Reed**. Fujitaka had disapproved many times on how the fellow elder vampire trained the young ones of his own coven. Still, the fact remained that Reed had produced many tough and cold-blooded student representatives which had fought with no strings attached against Tetsuroh's young fighters.

The vampire world, unknown to the humans, had been flourishing all these decades underneath the peaceful façade created before them. Even time itself was extended for the benefit of their species. The curfew existed for the purpose of keeping humans out of the street when their true world surfaces after the clock tower hits midnight. Tournaments were held every now and then to determine the extent of territory one coven could have. Their supply of humans depended on these territories.

And lately, the coven of Tetsuroh had been losing immensely against Reed's insensate representatives who wouldn't stop until one died or became mortally wounded. Vampires don't get ill or die with stabs and assaults, but with incantations and proper entwining of spiritual power, those plain attacks can bring an end to a vampire's life.

Unfortunately, all of Clow Reed's representatives were very well-versed with these techniques, starting with **Hiiragizawa**, Clow Reed's son whose power seemed to grow every year. There was an age limit on who could fight for their coven. Sadly, his own son had already graduated many many years ago. But sometimes he wondered. Could Touya stand up against Hiiragizawa if both of them belonged in the same generation? Another one of his children, his daughter Tomoyo, didn't. Although, she was already out of danger, he couldn't get rid of the memory of the last battle she had with the south coven's blue-haired _encanter_. It was a miracle that somehow Tomoyo could still go on with daily life.

Fujitaka sighed. If only the Tsukishiro family's _beastshifter_, Yukito, didn't become fatally wounded, he would have been the one fighting for the group match together with another senior _encanter_ to recover what was taken from them. Unfortunately, he was still unconscious up to that very moment; confined in the school's hospital wing.

His eyes were full of pity as he watched two good students of his school burdened with painful responsibilities in such short notice. He knew that Li Syaoran wouldn't transform to his beast self given the damage he knew he would cause to others. So, he opted using Yamazaki to bring the boy to his crossroads. Hurting Yamazaki Takashi would release enormous emotions from the amber-eyed boy. And this very emotion would gauge the bond the two friends truly had.

The Li boy could not control himself as a beast. He does not even have any memory of what he does in that form. It was a shame for such power not to be harnessed, but everyone tried…even him…Fujitaka…the leader of Tetsuroh, the North coven of Mercallis. It was no surprise. Not one person born in the Li Clan with this kind power ever did able to control it. Syaoran wouldn't be of any different.

Given this kind of history, he opted using something else. If they could not harness the great Li's _beastshifter_ power, why not walk around it? Syaoran's main problem was that after he killed the enemy, he always went after his partner. Syaoran in his beast form already killed three fellow students in the past. So what Fujitaka was thinking right now was not to meddle anymore with the Li clan's unknown heritage but instead give protection to whoever ended up as the boy's partner in battle. After consulting with his mother's side of the family; the _**Kinomoto **_side; Fujitaka was able to formulate an incantation of ancient nature…a spell which would encapsulate the other boy with a protection from Syaoran's beast form's claws. With this, Yamazaki will be untouchable, but one thing was needed…a strong bond in order for the shield to form.

Fujitaka looked at Yamazaki who had remained motionless since his last attack using his son's body. The initial words of the spell had already been casted hence the streaks of luminous bars passed through the boy.

"Now if only Syaoran-kun would transform," Fujitaka murmured to himself. Normally, it would be protocol for him to inform the students first about his plan, but things might be awkward for the two and the bond might become unreal, hence; it would only place Yamazaki in greater danger than he already was.

Then again, he was also placing his own son in danger. Fujitaka glanced at Touya standing within Syaoran's range. He opted to use his own son and kept everyone else out in this little experiment. Aside from the fact that Syaoran openly hated his son which could intensify the crossroad he made for him, it would be easier to teleport Touya out if things would get pretty ugly, since his blood relationships with him strengthened his ties with the young man. **In this world of incantations, spells and power, blood ties were very important.** Any other person would take twice as long to teleport. Beast Syaoran moved very fast. Fujitaka, even though he was considered as the most powerful vampire in Tetsuroh's coven, wouldn't be fast enough to rescue any other being.

Again, Fujitaka sighed. He eyed the injured teen on the wall. Syaoran was breathing hard and his neck dangled against the invisible hand which held him high. His arms went limp and he could only see the top of boy's chestnut head from where he hid himself. He admired how the young Li had held on despite the blows he received.

"He might be going limp but he is still conscious," Fujitaka said to himself. "You would have had all the potential of being a very distinguished vampire when you grow up. Even someone that can belong to the Council."

He was about to give up as it was obvious that the boy doesn't want to risk transforming, when something caught the corner of his eye. He twisted his head towards the little door near the fire escape ladder. Someone stood at the small corner.

_No one is supposed to be here. _Fujitaka used his vampire eyes to cut through the darkness. The stranger seemed to have realized that he had noticed his presence. The stranger eased himself deeper into the curb of the corner. He successfully hid his face but Fujitaka could see his arms and legs.

_A student? _he deduced.

His eyes told him the stranger wore maroon pants, white long-sleeved shirt and vest; the school's uniform for males. He frowned. _Who is this student? And was that a wave of mind communication I felt just now? _

Fujitaka glanced back at the dangling boy against the wall.

_Was he…talking to Syaoran-kun? _

Fujitaka was about to conjure a spell to keep the unknown student where he was when a surge of enormous aura erupted at the far end of the gym.

It was Syaoran.

"He finally decided to transform?" Fujitaka blinked.

The aura which surrounded the chestnut-haired boy made the invisible hand, which held it, disappear. And without something barring him high, he dropped hard and flat on the ground which created a puff of smoke from the pieces of chipped off cement below.

Fujitaka glanced back at the student he caught standing near the fire exit, but the **unknown teen was no longer there**. He set his lips in a grim line. Whoever it was, he needed to find out later cause now…

He focused his attention below.

"Let's see if all of this will work, Syaoran-kun," Fujitaka said, then he closed his eyes. "**Cause if not**…"

_--- an image of an old __**jade-green scarf**__ flashed inside his mind. ---_

"…I immensely hope that I wouldn't result **on going to such extents**."

* * *

Yamazaki couldn't feel his body. It was as if he was frozen inside. He laid motionless yet his eyes were fixed on his friend. He couldn't speak but his mind was still alert.

_Li… _

He saw his friend crashed hard on the concrete floor. _Please hold on…I know there must be a reason for all of this. _

But despite what he kept saying inside, Yamazaki couldn't help but to feel worried for the other teen. Even from where he was, he could tell that Syaoran was very much wounded. Blood were all over the walls and now on the ground from where his friend dropped.

He couldn't move his head so he wasn't able to glance back at where their coven's leader stood.

_Fujitaka-sama…why are you doing this? _

He repeated what he had been asking since he found out that the elder had taken over his own son's mind.

But before another set of questions flew inside Yamazaki's head, a wave of distinctly cold air blew around the gym. The narrow-eyed teen watched as Syaoran started to change.

_He's…he's… _Yamazaki looked in horror. _He's transforming! _

Indeed, even though his chestnut-haired friend fell face-flat on the ground, the release of bone-chilling aura was an indication that Syaoran was conjuring his body to change.

No matter how many times Yamazaki assured his friend earlier that it was alright for him to go to battle with him, he couldn't escape the fact that deep inside, he feared Syaoran's _beastshifter_ side. Although, he kept telling his self that everything would be alright since he was a friend after all, but the moment of actually being in the same area as the out-of-control beast started to fill his awareness and to be frank, he was starting to get scared.

"Arrrrrrrgh…graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Syaoran's shrill echoed throughout the spacious gym as he fingers dug through the floor. His back arched, his fangs clenched as it grew longer and his hard breathing huffed cold air from his nostrils, which despite the dark surroundings, illuminated together with the bluish light that glowed from within his body.

No sooner than later, Yamazaki saw his friend went from a two-legged being into a four-legged creature. The change started from the skin on the tip of his hands and feet up to the center of his torso. The transformation of pale white skin to black shiny fur was brisk and smooth like a carpet of tall grasses blown from one side to another by the wind on the meadows.

Syaoran was about five feet and nine inches tall. His beast-form was of the same size, only it stood in all-fours. But even so, Yamazaki knew that his friend's transformation was not yet over.

Once again, a sound interrupted the silent gym, but this time it wasn't a shriek or moan of pain. Instead, it was a howl; a long sturdy howl that vibrated against the gym's closed windows and doors. Syaoran, who was now a black dog, started to grow bigger. Yamazaki could not help but to be awed on how the skinny dog managed to double its size and thickened its fur in a matter of seconds. Until finally, the change was over and the gym became still and quiet.

Yamazaki felt the weight which held him to the ground lifted from his back. Slowly, he was able to feel his body once again. He blinked his eye and twitched his fingers.

_I can move. _He realized and tried to pull himself together. He shook his head as he tried to focus on the surroundings. The internal wounds from the blows he received earlier still stung but nevertheless he managed to ease his body into sitting position.

_Focus, Yamazaki. It's not over yet. You're still in quite a dilemma, _he reminded himself and glanced back at where the black dog stood.

A few feet away, he saw Syaoran's beast form snarl towards their professor. Its cold sapphire eyes glistened in the dark as it glared hungrily towards the man.

"Oh, this is bad," Yamazaki murmured.

Not a second sooner, the huge dog lurched towards the other man.

"No! Touya-sensei! I mean…Fujitaka-sama…argh! Whoever! Watch out!" the teen exclaimed.

But beast Syaoran landed on an empty floor. It seemed Touya was enveloped with another magic circle which made him disappear from where he stood.

"Teleportation?" the narrow-eyed student blinked. He gave out a sigh of relief. Their professor would have been ripped to shreds if he just stood there doing nothing.

_Doing nothing…_

Confusion filled Yamazaki's eyes. _Why didn't Touya-sensei bulge? Or rather…why didn't Fujitaka-sama made him fight back? Isn't he the feisty one earlier? _

Unfortunately, the teen was cut off on his questions by a menacing growl.

Yamazaki snapped back to reality when he remembered that he was still sitting ducks for the black beast.

"Uh-oh…," he whispered as the sapphire-eyed dog turned its attention towards him. "Gah!" he gasped as it paced friskily towards his direction.

"DON'T MOVE, TAKASHI-KUN! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" a commanding voice boomed in the air.

"Fujitaka-sama!" Yamazaki saw their coven's leader grasping the railings on the second floor.

"JUST STAY WITHIN THAT CIRCLE!"

As soon as he said so, Yamazaki saw the beast sprung on his feet with exposed claws. But he obliged Fujitaka's instructions and didn't move an inch. He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact.

A loud bang made him opened his view again.

"This can't be…," he said wide-eyed.

The luminous bars which had been dancing to and fro him suddenly formed a sturdy structure around the magic circle as soon as the black beast became close. It hit the circular structure which caused the dog to get repelled back.

"Wha---?" The teen was gaping in shock.

"It's a shield," someone said.

Yamazaki looked up and saw Fujitaka beside him inside the circle as well. The elder seemed to have transported himself while beast Syaoran was hurled back.

"A shield? But…but…if this is a shield then how come you were able to penetrate it now?" the student asked in puzzlement.

"Well…it is not an ordinary shield," Fujitaka answered. "It only works against Syaoran-kun."

"WAI?"

"This is a special incantation which was said to be of ancient origin," the elder one started to explain. Not far, the huge dog positioned itself for another attack. "I'm going to be honest with you. Even for someone like me, this is the first time that it was ever used. Although historians had jotted down some rare cases that there are those who successfully summoned such a thing, but they had already passed away due to very old age." He smiled down at Yamazaki calmly; completely oblivious that the beast was now clawing its way on the so-called shield.

Yamazaki's mouth was still open as he stared face to face against the growling dog. He saw its sharp teeth and huge fangs as it bit the capsule-like shield, only to be stung in every attempt.

The teen glanced up at the man beside him with questioning eyes.

"Syaoran-kun's current demeanor is full of angst, hatred and aggression. This shield was formed using the opposite of those characteristics; his original vampire trait," Fujitaka continued to explain; completely undistracted of the entire racket the black dog was making by pouncing at the circular structure.

"Original vampire traits?"

"This might be a little difficult to understand. Perhaps I could explain more in detail later. But for now all I can say to you, Takashi-kun…is that in a nutshell…the incantation would have failed if Syaoran-kun did not value you as a friend," the elder smiled. "I am so glad that his beast side didn't take that much of his total psyche."

But Yamazaki just looked at him with the same confused eyes. Fujitaka chuckled.

"Like I said…it may be hard to understand. I promise to be more elaborate later but for now…" He reached down and pulled Yamazaki up to stand with him, "You should start healing first."

The teen was amazed on how a mere touch from the coven's leader suddenly made the bruises from his internal wounds go away. He started feeling much better. Even the trail of dried blood on the side of his mouth disappeared.

"And don't worry about Touya. I've teleported him somewhere safe," he said as if reading Yamazaki's thoughts. "Well then…" Fujitaka focused his attention back to the beast who kept trying to penetrate the shield but to no avail. "…what shall we do with you?"

He only received a nasty snarl from the beast. But the elder only laughed.

"Err…Fujitaka-sama?" Yamazaki started to say. "I know that you must be happy about this shield of yours actually working…but ah…can you hear what I am hearing?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Fujitaka absent-mindedly tilted his head.

Sure enough he heard laughter from outside the gym. A group of students seemed to be walking nearby.

"Wouldn't Li be of any threat to them?" the concerned teen inquired.

"The gym was enveloped with an enchantment to keep things inside from getting out," Fujitaka answered thoughtfully. "It was the same spell Yelan-san…Syaoran-kun's mother…used to keep his beast form at bay."

"I hope it is not the same enchantment Yelan-okasama used when Li was twelve years old. Because as far as I am concerned, he might have gotten much stronger than before," Yamazaki pointed out.

The elder was silent for a moment.

"Fujitaka-sama?"

"Actually…it is the very same one. Haha…," Fujitaka exclaimed with a casual laugh.

"WAAAI! FUJITAKA-SAMA!"

"I didn't think of that," the elder scratched his head. "It only shows that I am getting old and tend to forget some things. Has it been that long since Yelan-san used this enchantment?"

"Fujitaka-sama, Li is already **seventeen years old**!"

"Well…if you've been in this world for decades…this little age gaps tend to feel like just yesterday," the other replied in his defense.

"Oh no! Then that means…," Yamazaki shot a glance towards the spot of the shield where the dog kept attacking, but no beast Syaoran met his eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Fujitaka-sama! He's…he's…," the teen's face was stricken in horror as he saw the black dog banging its head against the gym's closed door. It was obvious that it was trying to get out and probably devour the students that were passing by outside.

"Relax," the coven's leader remarked with a calm voice. "Even if he gets out, the human students had already gone home. The passersby are probably fellow vampires. The campus is a vast space. They can still run in different places using their abilities."

"But Li is fast! He will be able to catch up with them!"

"And I will be able to catch up with him by that time as well and teleport him somewhere else," Fujitaka said cheerfully.

Yamazaki's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe Fujitaka-sama's being calm and happy about this."

But, he only got another smile from the elder.

A loud crash echoed throughout the gym. It was followed by a sudden gush of light from the setting sun.

"Oh boy…looks like I have to follow him," Fujitaka said. "Just remember not to step out of that circle. He might come back."

And with that, the elder disappeared in a gust of a wind; leaving Yamazaki with mixed feelings on things to happen next.

* * *

"Greetings, Saki-san. I haven't seen you in quite a while," Sarabusa's booming voice filled the mahogany counter.

"Hayo-san!" the woman who looked like in her mid-twenties greeted with enthusiasm. "You should have informed me that you are coming in Tetsuroh. I would have arranged a small gathering."

The light outside was almost gone by the time Sakura and Sarabusa reached the girl's dormitory. Crickets started chirping outside and the campus lampposts lit up the pavements. The dormitory itself stood at the west part of the whole school area. Sakura was surprised on how far they had to walk to get there. If she had to measure the length it was like strolling from Saradik village up to the mountain. That was how big Tetsuroh Day School's campus was.

"No need to do that. I'm not going to stay for that long anyway," Sarabusa replied.

"So what brings you to my dormitory?" Red-haired Saki asked.

"This…brought me to your dormitory," And with that, Sarabusa stepped on his side to reveal a fidgeting Sakura.

"Oh," the woman replied with one brow shot up.

The blunt _'Oh' _told Sakura that the woman named Saki, like Fraulein Eliza, do not approve of her.

"Hello," the emerald-eyed girl greeted meekly.

The red-haired woman didn't return Sakura's greetings. Instead, she darted her attention back to Sarabusa.

"Is this some kind of a joke, Hayo-sama?" she propped her hand on top of the counter lazily.

"Unfortunately…it is not," Sarabusa replied politely. "This girl is the one under the program. She had been granted free education here in Tetsuroh Day School."

"I am aware of the program. I wasn't expecting for it to be commenced immediately nor did I expect someone this ragged-looking," she narrowed her eyes and studied Sakura. "I don't recall seeing her picture amongst the candidates."

"There had been some _'changes' _and Miss Sakura has to replace the last candidate and what luck that her name was the one drawn out," the plump man explained.

"_Miss_…Sakura?" Again, just like Fraulein Eliza, Saki reacted at Sarabusa's use of the salutation towards her.

"Yes…**Miss Sakura**," Sarabusa said firmly and gave the young woman a _'don't argue with me' _glare. But unlike Fraulein Eliza, Saki seemed to just wave the look.

"Fine…fine…if that's what your program wants it to be," She said airily.

"Saki-san," Sarabusa remarked gently. "…just please, do try not to discriminate…that much."

"Yeah. Yeah. I heard you," she stood straight and more proper behind the counter. "So where are the papers? I need to process them to get _**'Miss Sakura' **_here settled in for the next four years."

Sarabusa rolled his eyes. It was obvious that the woman was not taking the salutation seriously, but at least she agreed on calling the orphan with it. Nakoto Saki could be very stubborn. Then again, her personality might have been the best to handle teens with raging hormones, hence; her duties to the girl's dorm.

"Here you go," Sarabusa gave her the documents, and then faced Sakura. "I shall be leaving you here now. Just remember to follow the rules and be a good student. You have your map and schedule…and remember not to be late on your first class tomorrow." He waved a finger in front of Sakura's face.

"Hai," Sakura nodded.

"Well then…I shall take my leave," Sarabusa said as placed his hat on his round head. "Saki-san, you take care of the rest."

"Yeah…yeah…what else can I do."

Again, Sarabusa gave her a _'look'_, which she just shrugged off. "Just go you fat old man and let me do my work."

And with that Sarabusa turned on his heels and stepped out of the dormitory's main entrance…but not without reaching out and patting Sakura's head with a final _'Good luck' _word.

Sakura watched as Sarabusa's back disappeared from the door. Somehow, she felt a sense of attachment to the man. They might have gotten a rough start but still, amongst the disgusted stares she received upon her arrival in the campus, he was the only one kind enough to acknowledge her as student of equal rights. How his demeanor changed was something that Sakura couldn't quite pinpoint. All she knew that it became different during their ride towards the city.

"Ahem…," Saki cleared her throat.

Sakura realized that the woman was talking to her. She gasped. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention," she bowed hastily.

"I can see that," the red-haired replied in annoyance.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," the luggage she held in her hands rocked back and forth as she continued bowing in apology.

"Ugh…just get over it," she flipped her shoulder-length hair and stepped out of the counter.

"**OVER IT! OVER IT**!"

Sakura jumped back; startled at the sudden voice that spoke out of nowhere. It looked like she wasn't the only one, though. Even Saki clasped the edge of the counter in surprised.

"Gra…GRANDPA!" the red-haired woman exclaimed. "Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

Sakura looked at the newcomer. '_Grandpa_' was indeed a grandpa. He was an old man…a **very old** man sitting on a wheelchair. She estimated his age to be around ninety or even older that he could be considered as completely bald if not for the occasional strands of pure white hair that stuck out on the side of his head. He wasn't thin but he wasn't fat either. One could say that he might have been well-built during his younger years with those lobes of skin hanging not so saggy below his arms. Same observation could be deduced with his distinct chin and nose. Freckles covered most of his pale white skin together with wrinkles, and bones that could be traced from within. He wore striped pajamas and puffy-looking slippers.

But what seemed to mesmerize Sakura about this old man was the color of his eyes.

They were light turquoise and she felt as if she was getting hypnotized with its warmth and calmness. Even so, her little admiration for his eyes ended when Saki stepped between them with hands on her hips.

"You should be resting by now!" she scolded the old man.

"**RESTIN' BY NOW! RESTIN' BY NOW**!" the old man repeated like a parrot.

"GRANDPA!" the woman exclaimed.

"**GRAN-PA! GRAN-PA!" **

"DARN IT! You're irritating me!"

"**IRRITATIN' ME! IRRITATIN' ME!'**

"Argh!" The red-haired woman threw her arms on the air, and then she turned back towards Sakura. "He's **senile**. He **just repeats the last words** we say," she said in a calmer tone.

"Hoe," was the only thing Sakura could say.

Saki reached out for Sakura's hand and dragged her with her towards the stairs. "Let's go before we get more entangled with that crazy old man!"

At the background, Sakura could hear 'grandpa' holler, "**CRA-ZY OL' MAN! CRA-ZY OL' MAN**!" as they walked up the stairs.

"A-no…," the auburn-haired girl started to say. "Is it alright to leave your grandfather like that near the entrance? He might catch a cold or something. Night air is starting to blow from the outside."

"He is **NOT** my grandfather," Saki snapped.

"Hoe? But you called him 'grandpa'," Sakura pointed out.

"Everyone calls him that," the woman replied with irritation in her voice.

"?" Question marks were almost visible around the orphan's face.

Saki rolled her eyes. "Look here, _missy.._.as far as I am concerned that old man came with this dormitory when it was handed down to me by the government. The conditions were I get to keep this estate as long as I provide shelter and proper care for that old man. That's about the connection I have with him, okay? No one even knew what his real name was for crying out loud. So everyone just opted calling him 'grandpa'."

"Hoe…I wonder if he has any family," Sakura said in a sad tone.

"Now, why would you even care?" the red-haired remarked snottily.

Then, she stopped walking. "Ah…we're here." She fished out a steel key holder and picked one from the bunch. She inserted it to the keyhole and Sakura heard the door got unlocked.

"This is going to be your room for the next four years," the woman said.

Sakura peered inside the room. It was small yet bigger than the crowded attic she had slept on back in the orphanage. The wall has a plain color of white and a small chandelier hang on the center of the room. The room has one window with the same mahogany Victorian-styled design as the counter at the entrance of the dorm. It was matched by a sturdy closet of same material and a small soft-looking bed and table with cushioned chair rested in the corner.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed in delight.

"This room ain't that good, you know." Saki rolled her eyes.

"But this is the first time I get to sleep in a well-furnished room."

"I realize that." The same disgusted look crept back to the woman's face, but Sakura was too psyched on her new quarters to notice it.

The emerald-eyed girl stepped inside the room, placed her small luggage on the wooden floor, twirled and flopped down on top of the bed. "This is so great!"

"Yeah…yeah…whatever. Well listen here, I need to give you my briefing," Saki said.

"Briefing?" Sakura sat up straight. "You also give briefings?"

"No actually I'm just about to recite a little poem here," the woman said sarcastically. "Of course I also give briefings! For your information, I am also one the authorities in this campus and as long as you study here, you are also complied to follow my rules. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Hai!"

She narrowed her eyes before speaking again. "Now, let me see…for your briefing…" She cleared her throat. "You room is currently situated on the fifth floor of the dormitory. The bathroom is down the hall, the mess hall is on the first floor at the opposite site of the entrance where you came in earlier. The recreation area is also in the first floor beside the mess hall. I suggest you take a look around after you unpack."

Sakura nodded.

"The city's curfew is at eleven o'clock but this dorm has its own curfew."

"Own curfew?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Wai! Why so early?"

"Because you are all kids and I want all of you in by that time!" the red-haired woman exclaimed. "The campus is big and it is easy to get lost during the night. If this is a facility situated outside the school grounds, it would have been alright to wander around later than that time since the streets are all lit up and guards do their patrol. But inside this campus…" She shook her head. "…not all corners have light…nor staffs that roam around, so you better be in around eight in the evening."

Sakura's lips were set on a grim line. The city of Tetsuroh has lots of rules. It would be difficult for her to adjust since she was the number one rule breaker in Saradik. But if she wanted to make a good impression and not let Mistress Sai down…

_I have to obey, _she sadly said to herself.

"And," Saki continued. "I would like to remind you that this is an all-girls dormitory. Strictly no boys allowed inside. Especially **BOYFRIENDS**."

"Hoe!" Sakura blinked. "I don't have any. I think that is one rule I won't be breaking." She laughed at the thought.

"Yeah well…"Saki eyed the girl in front of her. She imagined her wearing the school's daily uniform. She wasn't that ugly. In fact, if properly dressed, the girl has a potential with those innocent emerald eyes. "You might end up having one…in the future."

"Haha…that's silly!" Sakura kept laughing.

"Whatever," The woman said. "I'm leaving. That's all I have to tell you." She closed the door behind her and left Sakura in the room, briskly and uncaring.

Finally alone, Sakura squealed.

The bed was so soft and her uniform looked nice which she had dropped unconsciously on top of a chair when she came in. The sheets smelled clean and new that Sakura buried her face on the mattress.

_Then again…Tetsuroh got so many rules…and people looking down at me. _Sakura thought. _Even so, I will try my best to fit in. _

"Remember Sakura, you are here to study so you can help in the orphanage," she told herself with great determination. "You shall not let Mistress Sai down. This is the opportunity of the lifetime!"

She was still engulfed in her small prep-up session when a knock on her room's door interrupted her thoughts.

"Wai? Who can that be? Did Saki-nesan forget to tell me something?" she wondered.

Another knock became evident.

"Coming…" Sakura stood and opened the door. She was expecting the red-haired woman but what met her startled her the most.

"**Gra…Grandpa**?" The girl blinked down at the old man on the wheelchair.

Surely enough, the same old man he met downstairs was looking at her intensely with his liquid-looking turquoise eyes. His face was serious and his lips curved into a mysterious smile which exposed perfectly white teeth.

A complete set of white teeth.

Sakura was surprised. How could a very old man have such genuine-looking complete set of teeth?

"**Someone you know is outside**," he spoke straight and clear in a modulated tone.

"Hoe?" Sakura felt goose bumps ran down her spine.

"**Someone you haven't seen for quite some time now**," his turquoise eyes glinted.

"Someone … I haven't seen for some time?" Sakura asked in a voice which almost came out in a whisper.

"**Yes,"** the old man replied.

"W—who?" she inquired.

Just then, a long **eerie howl** sliced through the air. It took Sakura's attention for a brief moment as she turned her head towards the window.

_That howl…where have I heard that before? _she asked herself.

She glanced back at the old man outside her door **but he was no longer** there.

"Grandpa?" Sakura blinked and propped her head outside the hallway. She looked left and right but the old man was no where insight. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"Grandpa!" she hollered once more but there was no reply. She seemed to be the only one on that floor.

_Still…what did he just say? _

Another solid howl rang inside Sakura's ears which brought her back on the matter at hand.

"That…howl…where have I…?" The emerald-eyed girl walked towards her window and opened it. The chilly night sky beckoned her since the sun already bid farewell a few minutes ago.

Another long hypnotizing howl disturbed the silence outside. For some reason, she felt her heart thump faster.

Sakura squinted and followed the sound. Finally, she saw the source. There stood majestically on the roof of another building not far from the dormitory, was a huge black beast arching its head up high towards the oblivion of the night. It has a silky mane and long furry tail. The tiles of the roof turned into ice under its paws. Puffs of chilly-looking breath escaped its nostrils every now and then.

Then, it hit her as she finally remembered.

"**Doggy…"** Sakura whispered; wide-eyed.

As if on cue, the black dog turned its head towards her direction. Once again, she found herself staring at cold shimmering sapphire eyes.

The clear sky above was no more as clouds started to take over. No sooner than later, the stars disappeared and the air became chillier than ever. One by one, flakes fell from the sky.

It started to snow.

-

-

-

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Five: "The Scarf"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm finally back in writing this story. I've spent so much time writing the other fic. Lolz gomen...gomen.

Once again, thank you everyone! 58 reviews in such an early stage. I'm truly happy.

(is easy to be contented) There are no direct questions…mostly story-based that I'm sure all of you will eventually find out. I've created thread in GaiaOnline for this fic. The link can be found in my profile. I heard that fanfiction dot net no longer allows answering reviewer's questions. So, I guess I will put my answers there.

**BUT, **I would appreciate it if you guys will place your reviews here. Coz I rather have them here.

Sorry about the 'booths' thing and the change of tenses of some parts. I reread the chapter and tried correcting them. I started writing stories without even paying attention to the tenses…then someone pointed this out to me so I changed it. The transition was apparent if you've read "Inc." since the very first time I've posted it. But I am happy to say that if not for these suggestions before, I wouldn't be able to write like this.

So kudos to all of you!

**R & R onegai shimasu!**

(Yet another fic debuted just recently. Kindly check my profile if you want to read my new story. D I'm debating on whether that new story fits fictionpress as an original story instead, but it seemed that reviews are rare over there. Hohummm.)


	6. The Scarf

_**'The Covens Underneath'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

Sakura squinted and followed the sound. Finally, she saw the source. There stood majestically on the roof of another building not far from the dormitory, was a huge black beast arching its head up high towards the oblivion of the night. It has a silky mane and long furry tail. The tiles of the roof turned into ice under its paws. Puffs of chilly-looking breath escaped its nostrils every now and then.

Then, it hit her as she finally remembered.

"**Doggy…"** Sakura whispered; wide-eyed.

As if on cue, the black dog turned its head towards her direction. Once again, she found herself staring at cold shimmering sapphire eyes.

The clear sky above was no more as clouds started to take over. No sooner than later, the stars disappeared and the air became chillier than ever. One by one, flakes fell from the sky.

It started to snow.

* * *

**---: ACT ONE :---**

_**"THE BEGINNING OF AN END"**_

**: Chapter Five : **

"**The Scarf"

* * *

  
**

Fujitaka stopped dead on his tracks. He clasped a branch of a tree really tight as he caught up with Syaoran's beast form. But as to whether to proceed, he could not decide.

The black dog, as Yamazaki pointed out, moved very fast. He was able to counter its attacks towards the students that were passing by the gym. But as it turned out, the beast had short attention span and continued preying on something else. Night time finally spread throughout the city and Fujitaka had found it difficult to completely grab the dog or to even find an opening to teleport it somewhere safer. The Li heritage was really powerful. Even for someone with his stature, he was panting. It felt like he was chasing a blink. They had been going round and round the campus.

Until…

Fujitaka stood on top of a tall pine tree. He was still far from where the beast was located, but his vampiric eyes allowed him to zoom to view as if the black dog was just in front of him. He found beast Syaoran on top of a roof, arching its back towards the sky and howling in delight as the weather changed and became colder. Flakes of snow started to fall from the dark moonless sky. He knew that it would be a very good time to start chanting his teleportation spell, but something else caught his eyes.

Not far from the building where the menacing dog retained, was the girl's dormitory. And on the fifth floor, there was an opened window. Fujitaka's mouth went dry when he realized that someone was gazing out. Students who stayed in the school's dorm were all humans. Would he risk another unexplained event? He shot a glance towards the beast and back to the opened window. The distance was only a few feet away. That person was threateningly within the out-of-control dog's range.

He made more calculations and all of them told him that he wouldn't make it time if the dog saw the human.

_Maybe I should just let him devour that person. _Fujitaka thought. _It was just a human, after all. _

Yet, something inside the elder clawed with guilt.

_Just a human… _Sadness filled his eyes as he repeated his own words.

He shook his head as if to erase his thoughts. If something would go wrong, then he could use an _adjinaya _stone to cover things up.

This should have been his final decision if only he didn't see something else.

On the terrace at the side of the dormitory three stories above ground, a familiar being caught his eye. It was an old man sitting on a wheelchair looking straight at him. The old man's turquoise eyes glistened. He never blinked as he gazed at him intently with a small smile carved on his chapped lips.

Time seemed to pass as Fujitaka didn't break the eye contact he had with the old man.

Eventually, the old man was the first one to take his eyes off the other. He silently maneuvered his wheelchair and went inside the dark hallway.

Fujitaka was silent. He frowned when he realized that time **literally stopped** for a short while as they locked gazes.

Another howl pulled the elder back to his senses and focused his view once again towards the troublesome beast. He fought to stay his attention on the matter at hand but the old man's smile never left his mind.

_Why is he smiling like that? _Fujitaka pondered.

No sooner than later, he discovered why.

A gust of wind made the dormitory window's shutter flew more openly, thus; revealing the person which stood inside.

A familiar emerald-eyed girl met Fujitaka's sight. She was looking at the black dog in awe.

The elder gasped as the menacing beast turned its head and saw the human girl.

Fujitaka looked from the black dog to the girl. No one actually saw that incident from eleven years ago, so what he knew was also based from assumptions. It might have rocked the Li clan back then but he remained quiet when he saw the green scarf.

_That familiar jade-green scarf..._

He looked back at the girl.

_Those familiar emerald-green eyes…_

Fujitaka clenched his fists. If only Sarabusa wasn't such a prompt and efficient subordinate.

The leader of the coven inhaled deeply. This time it was his turn to make a decision from this unexpected crossroad.

* * *

Sakura clutched her chest. Her mouth dropped open from the shock of seeing the dog after all these years.

"Is that…really you?" she whispered in disbelief.

A few feet away, the huge black beast glared at her. It exposed long sharp fangs and growled.

For a moment, Sakura stared at the large animal; somehow gauging if things were real or not. Then finally, just like before when she first saw the creature…

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up.

"Doggy!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Waaaaaaaaai! You've grown so beautiful!"

She went on with extended arms towards the black beast like a child waiting for her new teddy bear to land inside her arms. And again, the same surprised reaction overcame the large animal. The same stillness from the unexpected warmth from the girl which made it cease to growl.

It just stood there and looked at Sakura.

The auburn-haired girl tilted her head to one side. "Eeeeh? What's wrong?" She waved her extended arms up and down. "Come here…," she cooed sweetly; completely oblivious that to other people, this beast might be regarded as something dangerous and scary. "Don't you want to come over here?"

By this time, snow had fallen quite faster. The roofs were starting to get covered with white blankets of coldness. Flakes landed on Sakura's face every now and then. The barn clothes she wore weren't exactly thick to support the temperature, but she doesn't seem to mind this. Her attention was completely devoted to the magnificent animal she was seeing before her.

"I realized that there aren't any ledges nearby since I'm on the fifth floor," She said and examined her window. "Nor a wide panel to stand on either…and this window frame is too small for you to fit in." She laughed lightly and placed her arms back to her sides. "So I guess, I understand if you don't want to come here." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Miraculously, though, the black dog faced Sakura. It began to step towards her, but as soon as it reached the edge of the tiled-roof, worry flashed against her emerald-eyes.

"Wait! Don't step further! You're going to fall!" She was referring to the large gap between the building where the beast stood and the dormitory.

But the beast carried on. Its menacing eyes seemed to have dissipated. Calm sapphire eyes met Sakura's emerald orbs instead. Its glint reminded her of a clear glass when reflected by light.

The black animal stepped beyond the edge of the roof, and in one swift stroke of its paw, the empty air turned into ice; a chunk of solid cold block enough to support one muscled leg.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. _I must be dreaming…_

It continued to walk. One after another, frozen blocks started to appear beneath its paws. It was like a bridge being made as its crosser proceeded to the other side.

No sooner than late, the fifteen-year old orphan found herself within arm's length of the animal. It was standing so Sakura had to look up. The large dog seemed to had noticed this so it paced one more time. Its paw landed on the window's lower frame and laid down like it did before for little Sakura to reach him. This made the grown-up girl step back.

Sakura blinked at the beast's brisk action. She slightly gasped and lost her balance when it came down on eye level. She landed on her behind right smack on the wooden floor.

The animal's shoulders started moving and a huffing sound came out of its snout.

"Hey!" she remarked when she regained her posture. "Are you laughing at me?!"

This time, even the dog's eyes wrinkled at the sides.

"WAI! You are laughing!" Sakura pouted. _I didn't know that a dog is capable of laughing. _

But she shrugged the thought off and stomped back towards the black animal.

"You're really rude! This is the second time you made me fall back!" She conjured a puffy-looking face and clasped the beast's cheeks with her hands. She pursed her lips and started shaking the animal's head. "If you're not so cute I wouldn't tolerate such an act," she remarked as her fingers dug down to the dog's silky fur.

"Mmmmph…you're so soft," Sakura murmurred as she adored the creature. "Hoe! Wait! It's snowing outside, your body's going to get wet." Her emerald orbs sparkled with worry but when she gazed beyond the dog's head, she saw the flakes of snow fall from the sky yet they stop an inch away from the black animal's fur, only to be turned to droplets of ice which will slid away from its torso down to the ground below.

"Hoe?" Sakura once again doubted on whether or not she was dreaming. How could such an event be possible? Ice forming underneath the dog's paws, frozen bridge forming on midair, and now trinkets of snowflakes turning to solid droplets?

She was still holding her beloved 'doggy' by the head when it stuck its tongue out and started licking her face which completely pulled her mind away from her questions.

"That tickles," Sakura giggled.

The beast even wagged its tail, much to the girl's delight.

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-desu!" She couldn't contain herself anymore as she hugged the dog's large head. She closed her eyes as she snuggled close.

"You're so warm," she murmured. "…just like back then." Then, she opened her eyes once more to look at the animal's sapphire ones. "But I don't get it. Why is that…you feel so warm yet your breath is cold?" She was referring to the cloud of chilly air which came out of the beast's nostrils every now and then.

Sakura moved away and clasped her face. "Maybe I am really dreaming." She glanced back at the black animal at her window. "I think I should pinch myself or something." Which she did.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her arm, and then gazed back only to see the dog looking at her weirdly. "You're still there."

The dog barked at her which vibrated inside her room and made the lamp beside her table shake.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped at the large dog to grasp its snout together. "Ssssssssssssshhhhhhh! Someone might hear you!"

The auburn-haired girl wasn't sure if pets were allowed inside the premises. Even so, her beloved doggie's look wasn't exactly something out of the ordinary. She could just imagine how people will react if they saw a black dog hanging outside her window.

_Well, it isn't exactly hanging…but I don't know how to call it, s_he thought.

Sakura wondered why she wasn't scared nor was she freaked out, but for some reason her fondness of animals took over than reality itself.

"Aww…I wish you can come inside," she said to the black animal. "People might see you like that and you're going to get me in trouble." Worry filled her emerald-eyes. "Don't you have any home to go to?" But no answer came to her.

She sighed and moved away. "Just be quiet…okay?" She placed her finger on her lips in a hushing gesture.

"Mmmmph…if only you're not out there," Sakura remarked as she pondered on how she could fit the large dog into the small window frame.

As if reading her mind, the huge dog suddenly stood up. Its black coat of fur shimmered against the snow outside and in a blink of an eye; it disappeared into a white mist. Sakura's eyes widened as the mist went inside her room and stopped near her feet. And as fast as it disappeared, the dog appeared again. The mist evaporated and this time the dog sat on the wooden floor…

…wagging its tail.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed for the nth time that evening. "How…how did you do that?"

But again, silence answered her as the dog only looked at her. Her emerald eyes locked gaze with the large beast.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw…you're really so cute!" Unable to contain herself, Sakura once again wrapped her arms around the animal's neck. "Nyuuu!" Then, she let go. "Oh..oh…are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" She was sure she could get something from the dorm's mess hall.

But the dog ignored her question and jumped on top of her bed instead.

Sakura stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Ah well…is that a 'yes' or 'no'?"

But the black beast just stretched its massive legs and laid down on the mattress. It rested its head on its paws and closed its eyes. As it did so, the ice which always forms under its feet disappeared. It looked nothing more like a black furry creature curled up peacefully on the sheets.

"Haaaah! Taking over me bed, eh?" She stomped towards her bed and flopped on top. "This is my first time to sleep on a soft bed! You can't just steal it away from me! You almost took every space!"

But, she didn't receive any reaction from the dog.

"Wai! Don't tell me you are already asleep!" Sakura cutely pouted.

And yes…the large dog was already in slumber.

Her mouth dropped open. "I can't believe this! How am I going to sleep now?" She nudged the animal only to get a low doggie whimper.

Sakura sighed. It was evident that the dog was not going to bulge.

"Fine! If you're not going to move over…I'm going to drop my body on your back and sleep myself. I'm…heavy, you know." She threatened but the beast ignored her.

"Okay! You asked for it." Sakura stood up on the mattress and lifted her skirt slightly as she position herself.

Finally, she jumped on top of the black dog which made the bed bounce.

"Argh!" She clutched the animal playfully, but it only opened one eye then closed it again and resumed sleeping.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura exclaimed with a cute pouting expression. "Hmph! Two can play that game!" She snuggled close to the beast's silky fur and closed her own eyes.

She was only playing around with her new found pet. She wasn't really going to sleep. But for some reason, she suddenly felt tired. The whole day of travel might have finally kicked in, so before she knew it, she was also pulled in a long sweet slumber.

Sakura awoken by what seemed like ripping sounds. She opened her eyes slowly. Once her blurry view became clear, she gasped at what she saw.

Her beloved _"doggy"_ had its head buried inside her luggage. Around it, her clothes were scattered. Some of them were even torn apart.

"Doggy!" she exclaimed and ran towards the black animal.

In return, the large beast pulled its head out from her bag and looked at the approaching girl. A piece of cloth dangled inside it jaws.

"Hoe! That's my underwear!" Sakura remarked with a blush. She grabbed hold of the so-called undergarment and ended up in a small tag-of-war with the dog which growled and wag its tail in delight of the new play thing.

"Let go…!" She pulled exasperatedly until the dog gave up and let go. Sakura stumbled on the floor with her skirt fluttering around as she once again landed on her behind.

"Ou-ch…" She rubbed her back with one hand. "You're one bad dog! Look at what you did to my things!"

But the black animal only looked at her while it wagged its tail with one tongue dangling on the side as it breathed. Sakura couldn't help but to notice its immensely long white fangs with cold puffs of air from its nostrils also escaped its mouth as well.

"You look so hyper," Sakura observed.

As if on cue the dog barked and went round and round the room; knocking down every single thing.

"Hoe! Noooooooooooo! Don't do that! Someone might hear you!" She got up and lurched at the dog and grabbed hold of its head. "Sssssssssssh! You're going to get me in trouble." Sakura wondered if she woke up someone. She clasped the dog with her hands and looked at it straight in the eyes. "Stay still and quiet, okay?"

She tiptoed towards her door and snuck her head out the dark hallway, and frowned. The floor was quiet. Was everyone still sleeping? Then, she looked to the window. It was evident that the sun had already peered through. Sakura closed the door with a baffled look. _Am I that lucky? s_he thought.

But just then…a loud gong erupted from the outside. They were seven eerie long sounds. Birds from the trees flew as it vibrated throughout the campus.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" She clasped her hands on her face. "I'M LATE!"

Class started at seven in the morning. No wonder the dorm looked deserted. They were all in school!

"No…no…no!" Sakura panicked. Fraulein Eliza stressed yesterday that she must be prompt at all cost.

"I must get dressed!" She paced around her room trying to locate her uniform and at the same time, collect the discarded clothes. "Where is it?...where is it?" Teary-eyed Sakura raked into the havoc. Finally, she spotted a familiar maroon skirt and raffled blouse.

"Hoe!" The emerald-eyed girl was relieved to see the skirt intact, but it was short-lived when she saw the right sleeves of the blouse. "It's ripped off." Indeed, the other side of the long-sleeved blouse was torn at the elbow area. "Oh no…what am I going to do?"

Sakura slumped down on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. The dog seemed to have sensed that it did something wrong so it went to her and rested its huge head on top of her lap and whimpered with ears thrown back.

The orphan peered towards the animal with beautiful sapphire eyes and sighed. She stoke its silky fur and felt her worries fly away.

"You're so lucky that you're so cute," she said while she looked adoringly at the beast. Her emerald eyes sparkled. "If my mother was still alive, she would have loved you. She really liked animals…especially magnificently scary looking ones."

She chuckled.

"I think I inherited this fascination from her."

Her hand crept from the dog's head to its snout. She traced a finger on its white fangs which escaped its mouth due to its length.

"You have such lovely teeth," she spoke as if in a trance; same expression her face display whenever she looked at the sky and predicted snow back in the orphanage.

Time seemed to pass and Sakura felt she doesn't really care whether she missed her first class or not. She would have preferred being with her 'doggy' for the rest of the day…

..if a knock didn't interrupt the silence.

"Hoe!" Sakura snapped back to her senses. "Who…who can that be?"

Another knock came from her door.

"Ju…just a minute!"

She glanced around her room. She already managed to pick up most of her clothes but still, some of her personal belongings could be found here and there. _And what's more… _She looked back at the black dog. _How am I going to explain this? _

Again, the knock repeated.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked but there was no answer from her visitor outside.

She grew nervous. Was the person outside too angry to speak? All out of options, Sakura grabbed her blanket and covered the dog with it. It protested, naturally, but the girl gave it a glare and summoned her best authoritative look.

The knock became evident again.

"Co…coming!" She scrambled on her feet and **opened the door.**

The door creaked opened and as Sakura was about to bow in apology, empty space greeted her.

**There was no one there.**

"Hoe…?" She blinked and stepped out.

The hallway was deserted; not a cricket in sight. She bit her lower lip and paced from one end of the hallway to the other.

Still, not a soul in sight.

"But…but…," she started to say. She opened her door a few seconds after the last knock. Surely, someone couldn't have left that fast?

Sakura leaned on the stairs' railings and glanced down at the steps below. She was on the top floor of the dorm. The flight of stairs could easily be seen. There was no trace of anyone.

A strange feeling overcame her. It was as if someone was watching her. She spun around but she was still alone. Goosebumps started to creep throughout her body.

"I don't like this feeling at all," she murmured to herself.

She glanced back at her room. The door was still open. On an instant, she started running towards her room. She wanted to throw herself at her beloved doggy as if to seek protection from whatever it was she felt in the hallway.

But once she was inside, she gasped.

"Doggy?" The blanket which covered the black beast was sprawled on the floor.

…**but the large animal was nowhere in sight**.

"Doggy?" the girl repeated but no whimper or bark nor howl answered her back.

She shut her door and looked hi and lo around her room but the dog was simply not there anymore.

"Where…where are you?" she asked in a small voice.

She paced towards the window. The breeze was cold from the snow which fell last night. Her eyes flickered from one rooftop to another to no avail.

"I…don't understand," she murmured. "What happened…?"

Then, a familiar tingling sound filled the air.

Sakura blinked. _Where have I heard that before? _

It came again. The sound was very near. She looked up and almost fell backwards when she saw something that wasn't there moments ago.

Dangling on top of her window was a small chime. It was simple with its narrow metal tubes creating a light music. A new moon design was carved to hold everything as the wind blew softly inside the room.

**It was the same chime she had been seeing vividly in her dreams before.

* * *

  
**

"Yelan-sama! Hurry! Onegai!"

A man dressed in an oriental-looking robe came running towards the Li Clan's head's veranda.

"What is it?" Yelan replied. Worry could be noticed within her voice. But who could blame her? Her son, after all, had been missing since late yesterday afternoon.

"It's…it's Xiao-Lang-sama!"

"What of my son!" the concerned mother asked the frenzied-faced family member.

"He's…he's back…," he said , breathless.

The woman's eyes widened. "He came back?"

"Yes, Yelan-sama." The man nodded, "…just like years ago…on his own."

Yelan clutched her chest. "Really?"

"Except…," the distressed man continued.

"Except what?"

"He is still in his beast form," he finally said.

"WHAT!" Yelan exclaimed.

She was answered by a nod.

"But…does this mean…" The strict woman gulped which made the other man uneasy. It was evident that if a vampire with this kind of stature became fearful; imagine how someone like him could have reacted.

"Is he…," Yelan stared at the man. "…killing clan members at this very moment? Is he causing devastation outside?!" She started moving in panic.

"No, Yelan-sama," he answered. "He's…he's…gaah…I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain it. I am puzzled as well. Even the elders. You should see for yourself."

The strict woman narrowed her eyes. "Show me to him."

"Hai," the man nodded and ushered the concerned mother to where her son was.

Moments later, Yelan saw the elders of their clan crouched together behind the fenced porch as if trying their best to hide themselves.

"What's going on here?" Her voice boomed which caused them to lose their balance.

"Sssssshhhhhhh, Yelan. You mustn't raise your voice. He may turn his attention to us," One of the elders whispered to her.

"Hmm?" With that she also peered cautiously on their shoulders and the sight which met her made her drop her mouth open.

Before them, just beyond the open terrace, the large black dog was huffing and puffing cold air out of its nostrils.

It would have looked normal…

…if it wasn't **on its back**…

**wagging its tail**…

…and **playing with a yellow bellflower **which dangled from a clay pot that adorned the terrace.

"You've got to be kidding me," Yelan's eyes twitched.

"What did Fujitaka-sama do yesterday?" another elder whispered.

The rest could only shrug.

"Are there any reports of killings since the transformation?" Yelan asked.

The man who fetched her earlier shook his head. "None, Yelan-sama."

"Really?" The woman blinked and stared at his son who seemed to be acting more like an ordinary dog despite its scary form.

"Perhaps whatever incantation Fujitaka-sama did with Yamazaki actually worked. Maybe this was his intention all along," an elder pointed out.

"But I don't think Fujitaka-sama mentioned anything about changing Xiao-Lang's beast demeanor," Yelan thoughtfully remarked. "I believe his spell was only to create a shield for Yamazaki to protect him against Xiao-Lang's attacks once in battle."

"Then perhaps, this is an unexpected side effect?"

"I do not know," the woman answered. "I must consult the leader first."

"But what are we going to do now? Are we supposed to approach the young master?"

"Well…we don't have any other choice. We can't just very well hide here forever." So with a strong face, Yelan stepped out. Everyone else held their breath.

Upon hearing nearby footsteps, the black beast ceased playing with its little flower and shot a cold gaze towards the woman.

Yelan swallowed hard. This was her son. She must not show fear.

But just then, voices became evident from the garden near the terrace.

"Are you sure you are alright, Yamazaki-sama?" She heard a man wearing a dark robe ask.

"I'm fine, Yamagata-san. It is Li I am greatly worried of. I'm…" Yamazaki was saying but Yelan cut him.

"Yamazaki! Stay where you are!" she commanded.

"Huh?" The teenager stopped on his tracks with a startled expression. "Yelan-sama?" Then, his gaze fell on the beast which lay a few feet away from the woman and gasped, "Li."

Upon seeing the growing number of visitors around him, the black dog immediately stood up in all fours and started growling. Its fangs started to show as it darted its gaze at the vampires before him.

Yelan grew worried again. She sensed that her son was becoming hostile once more.

"Darling…it is me…your mother," she said.

But the beast ignored her. It seemed to have focused its attention on Yamazaki. The student gulped. He didn't like the look the large black animal was giving him. "Easy now, Li."

Too late, though. The beast lurched towards the boy.

"Yamazaki!" Yelan exclaimed. She fluttered her fan and the student flung to the far side with such great force, but it made him dodge the dog's attack.

The elders at the back started to panic. Every one of them spoke hurriedly.

"Hush! This is no time to lose our focus!" Yelan's voice interrupted them. "Start chanting and attempt to restrain Xiao-Lang!"

The elders nodded and did as they were told. Their chants started forming luminous chains around the beast. Yelan made another set of action with her fan and these chains wrapped around the dog's body. Yamazaki, on the other hand, was being helped up by Yamagata.

"Arigatou, Yamagata-san," he said to the man yet his eyes were fixed on his friend which was desperately being chained by his own family.

But to Yelan's horror, the massive animal gave out a deafening howl which caused the chains to break like glass and threw the elders who were conjuring the incantation. Not a second sooner, the large dog was back on its stance and paced towards Yamazaki with such speed that it didn't even give the opportunity for the witnesses to blink.

_Oh no…I'm done for. _Yamazaki closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

But miraculously, nothing came.

The boy slowly opened his eyes again and his mouth fell open in disbelief.

The black dog was wagging its tail and was playfully tugging something in his side pocket.

"Huh?" Yamazaki blinked.

It was pulling out the** jade-green scarf** that was tucked inside his pocket. Li gave it back to him yesterday before they entered the gym. He had lost consciousness minutes after the leader of the coven left him to trail the beast Li. He woke up and found himself in the nurse's office this morning with his parents watching him. They tried convincing him to go home and skip school that day, but he was so worried of his friend that he immediately left the facility and went straight to the Li estate. He had almost forgotten that he had the scarf with him all this time.

The beast finally got what it wanted and strode back to its previous location. It sniffed the worn-out piece of cloth and snuggled its nose beneath it.

"Err…Yelan-sama?" Yamazaki started to say. His voice was full of inquiry.

"Don't ask," Yelan briskly said. "I am as dumbfounded as you are."

* * *

"You are going to hold those pails of water outside the classroom until lunch today!" A woman's voice echoed throughout the school's hallway.

"Hai! Hai!" Sakura bowed hurriedly.

"Heeeeh…the nerve of being so late on your first day of school," the woman with long dark-brown hair scolded.

"I'm so sorry, Akizuki-sensei. I'm so sorry." Sakura kept bowing.

"Tush! Don't call me that. It makes me sound so old. Call me Nakuru-sensei. Nakuru-sensei!" the professor said while flattering her hand before her.

"Hai, Nakuru-sensei."

It was nearly nine in the morning by the time Sakura arrived to school. Actually, it surprised her that she was able to attend at all with all that had happened to her since last night. As a matter of fact, it took her a while to gather herself up and be on her way. But in the end, she waved her confused thoughts and proceeded to her class.

_My class… _

Sakura peered beyond the professor's shoulders, only to be met by curious glances by the students inside the classroom. Well, not all of them were curious gazes. Some didn't regard her at all. She guessed that those might be the ones who belonged to the rich families, judging on how their skins seemed to glow with pamper compared to the others. They might be wearing the same clothes but their aura stood out.

_Their aura of wealth,_ Sakura sighed inwardly.

"I'll be informing your other professors about your punishment and not to expect an appearance from you till after lunch," Nakuru remarked. "Hope you enjoy your heavy pails," she said before finally closing the classroom's door and leaving Sakura alone outside.

"Hai…," she murmured weakly against the closed stain-glass door.

Sakura bent her head and stood obediently with a pail filled of water at each hand.

"So much for my first day." She tilted her head at one side, a mannerism of hers, and heaved another sigh.

Silence overcame her as she roamed her eyes around the vast hallway of the school. Huge paintings of people hang on the stone walls which looked pretty old like the rest of the school. Goosebumps crept on Sakura's arm as these images seemed lifelike.

"I wonder who these people are…"

She bit her lip as she stared at the one directly in front of her classroom. It was a portrait of a bald man wearing elaborately designed coat and a sturdy cane on one hand. "Probably people who were important to this school," she said; answering her own question.

She once again gazed down the silent hallway. Classes were on-going in each room yet no sound echoed in the corridors. It was more likely that each room was sound-proofed. She had heard about such innovation from Mistress Sai before. In a normal circumstance, Sakura would have been amazed but her feelings at the moment were still wavering and it wasn't because of the stares she received this morning, but of what happened back at the girl's dormitory. The quiet hallways of her school were starting to bring back the incident.

Sakura shook her head and bit her lip.

_NO! Don't think of such things! Erase…erase them!_

She desperately pushed her doubts to the back of her head. _You're in the opportunity of the lifetime for any orphan! You must not think of silly things! _she scolded her troubled self.

So with a determined face, Sakura once more reassured herself. "Don't fool around, Sakura."

* * *

"Here are your class passes for your professors. These will keep both of you out of detention from your early morning classes." Fujitaka handed two pieces of paper to the seventeen-year old boys in front of him.

"Hai," one of the teenagers said while the other just grunted.

"Fujitaka-sama…are you sure it is alright for them to attend class today?" Yelan asked. "I mean…after their ordeal…" Her voice trailed off.

"I think there is nothing to worry about." The leader of the coven smiled cheerfully. "After hearing about Syaoran-kun's demeanor this morning, I think his beast self was calmed down a bit."

The chestnut-haired boy set his mouth in a grim line upon the mention of that morning's unexpected _'incident'_. Yamazaki, who had been standing beside him, bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Syaoran shot his friend a deadly glare which made the other teen look in another direction.

Apparently, Syaoran had resulted to more dog-life gestures after pulling the green scarf out of Yamazaki's pocket that morning. According to everyone in their manor, he was all out wagging his tail and playing around the garden with it before finally changing back to his vampire form. Syaoran could not imagine his fierce self resulting to such acts. Even though it was good that he did not continue to attack anyone, his inner pride could not accept such absurd behaviors. He was a proud Li after all; a direct descendant of an ancient bloodline.

"But you said so yourself that it wasn't your intention to make Xiao-Lang's beast form to behave like that," Yelan pointed out. "You confirmed just now **that the barrier was the only thing the incantation was for and nothing more**. You also stressed that there was no possibility that such a spell would cause any side effects of such nature. Don't you think it would be better to observe them for a while?"

Fujitaka pushed his glasses upwards and smiled, "I think that it is a great improvement on Syaoran-kun's side if his beast form seemed to have opted doing something else rather than ripping people's flesh apart."

Syaoran gritted his teeth. He really didn't like their coven's leader. In his opinion, Fujitaka Daidouji's ways were unorthodox and too unpredictable. Then again, as someone who resided in Tetsuroh, he had no other choice but to obey.

Yelan sighed, "Fujitaka-sama…you are making it sound as if it was nothing."

The other man chuckled. "Don't worry too much, Yelan-san. Everything is going to be alright." Then, he turned his attention back to the students. "Go ahead to your classes. We wouldn't want you guys to miss so much. I will send another summons to set a schedule for another prep-up session. This time, I would teach Yamazaki how to conjure that barrier. But for now, enjoy your classes."

And with that, the two students bowed formally and left Fujitaka's office. Once outside, Syaoran screamed frustratingly at Yamazaki.

"I can't believe he is smiling like that after all we went through!" he exclaimed.

Yamazaki smiled. "I am smiling, too, you know, because I'm glad that I'm still alive."

The chestnut-haired teen gave a thoughtful expression. "Guess, you are right. I should be thankful that whatever it was he planned, it actually worked."

"Yeah…," his friend said. "And…" He bit his lip as he realized what he was about to say.

"And what?" Syaoran asked then he saw Yamazaki's face. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YAMAZAKI! IT WAS NOT THAT FUNNY!"

His friend burst out laughing. "Haha, how can you say that when you can't even remember what you did?"

"WELL I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT I AM CAPABLE OF SUCH A THING!" Syaoran stubbornly said. "Puft! Playing around like a dog with a wagging tail," he said with great annoyance.

"Actually, you look more like a** '**_**love-sick'**_puppy," Yamazaki remarked before laughing again.

"YAMAZAKI!"

"Okay…okay…" He placed his hands up in surrender. "I'll stop teasing you."

"Yeah, you'd better." Syaoran stomped grumpily.

"So…" Yamazaki started to say. "You mentioned something to me earlier…about a voice you heard while you were being pounded on the wall…"

"Yeah, didn't you hear any?" Syaoran asked.

His friend shook his head. "Nope. Then again, I am greatly restrained down that I might not have noticed."

"I was bleeding more than you are but the voice came solid and clear to me," Syaoran pointed out.

"Well, you're a much stronger vampire than I am, Li. Your senses might be well-tuned despite such situations."

The chestnut-haired teen shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Why didn't you tell Fujitaka-sama about it?"

"Hmph. I don't think he needs to know." Hatred and irritation reflected inside Syaoran's amber eyes.

"I understand that you don't like our coven's leader, but I think that's essential information for him to know since it did happen during his little experiment," Yamazaki pointed out.

"That's the thing. His 'little experiment'," Syaoran mimicked. "I'll tell him whenever I feel like telling," he stubbornly declared.

Yamazaki heaved another sigh. "Okay fine…whatever you are happy with." After that, he reached out and tucked something inside his friend's breast pocket.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" Syaoran asked.

"It's your little _charm_."

Syaoran stared at the thing his friend gave him. He realized that it was the old jade-colored scarf. He was about to complain again but he stopped when he saw Yamazaki's serious expression.

"Li…just keep it with you…always. Your beast form is obviously fond of it." His friend said.

"But why only now, Yamazaki? I mean, I did carry this before when we were younger. I never did have same reaction as you guys claimed I had this morning."

"I don't know," Yamazaki replied. "But one thing I am sure of…" He looked at Syaoran intently. "I didn't imagine things this morning and no matter how funny your beast demeanor had been around that scarf, the fact still remains that it kept your fierce uncontrollable self from killing others."

Syaoran looked down and was silent for a moment.

"Fine," he finally said. "But I am doing this because you are the one who asked me to. I'm not going to do it for anyone else."

Yamazaki smiled, "Arigatou."

* * *

Sakura's hands were getting numb from holding the pails for an hour and a half now. For some unknown reason, Nakuru-sensei seemed to have an invisible radar whenever she places the pails down for a while to rest. The professor would throw a piece of chalk towards the door's stained glass which would startle her. She would look and would see the educator's shadow beyond the close door with her hands on her hips. Scared that her professor might prolong the punishment, Sakura would immediately resume her position.

"I can't believe a young instructor can be so strict," Teary-eyed Sakura said. "She is even worse than Mistress Sai. I wonder if all professors here are like her."

The emerald-eyed girl sighed.

"I'll be going this way, Yamazaki." Sakura heard a male voice from around the corner of the hallway.

"You're going to take a shortcut again at the lower year's floor?" his companion asked.

The guy laughed. "I am supposed to give a case-study report to Terada-sensei's class today. It would pretty much ruin the round robin schedule he had on us. So I really got to hurry even though I have a pass from the headmaster."

"Who-kay. We'll just meet up at lunch."

"Right." And with that, running footsteps echoed throughout the hallway.

Sakura blinked as she saw a figure immerging from the far corner towards her direction. The guy appeared to be an upperclassman. He was tall and lean. He had chestnut-colored hair which was slightly tossed around as he made his way through the corridor. He carried the same aura as the high-classed people in her classroom.

_Another rich student._ She lowered her eyes. _He would probably see me as a dunce for standing like this with pails in my hands. _

Sakura would have been contented with not looking at the upperclassman when he made his way in front of her…

…if only her heart didn't suddenly thump fast.

The girl frowned. _Huh?_

No sooner than later, Sakura felt as if she was catching her breath.

_What's going on? Am I tired for holding these pails? _

She shook her head. A strange feeling overcame her as the upperclassman grew nearer.

She blinked. _Perhaps I shouldn't be looking down. _

So she pulled her eyes up just in time to see a clearer view of the approaching upperclassman. Though his features were evident to her, something else caught her attention. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the piece of cloth dangling in his breast pocket; an old looking jade-green scarf which greatly resembled the one she had years ago.

Sakura's stare went from the piece of garment to the upper classman's face, and as he ran directly in front of her, she felt the strange feeling inside her grew stronger. For a split second of him passing by, her heart seemed to jump out of her chest.

She couldn't explain what she was feeling. It was heavy by this second then lighter on the next. Her mouth went dry that she couldn't even swallow properly.

The chestnut-haired student seemed to have sensed someone looking at him that he shot a quick side glance only to meet emerald-eyes staring at him. He ran a few meters more before his feet slowed down into a walk until he completely stopped pacing.

For a moment, he just stood there with his back on a gaping Sakura. Then finally, he turned around with his amber eyes directed straight at her.

"**Have we…met before?**" he asked her with a deep frown etched on his forehead.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Six: "Rumor Spreads"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is really fun. Now why do I enjoy writing this fic so much? Oh yeah, it's because whenever I type…I, myself, don't know what's going to happen next. I am formulating things as I go along. And that unknown land to venture thrills me to the bones. But don't worry; the concept is there so you can't really say that things were unplanned. It's just that unlike 'inc' that everything was laid out and ready to be written, 'covens' dangled in the mercy of my current mood.

Lolz

Once again, thank you for all the reviews. Do you guys think I can reach 100 reviews before chapter 10?

**R & R Onegai Shimasu!**


	7. Rumors Spread

_**'The Covens Underneath'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

So she pulled her eyes up just in time to see a clearer view of the approaching upperclassman. Though his features were evident to her, something else caught her attention. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the piece of cloth dangling in his breast pocket; an old looking jade-green scarf which greatly resembled the one she had years ago.

Sakura's stare went from the piece of garment to the upper classman's face, and as he ran directly in front of her, she felt the strange feeling inside her grew stronger. For a split second of him passing by, her heart seemed to jump out of her chest.

She couldn't explain what she was feeling. It was heavy by this second then lighter on the next. Her mouth went dry that she couldn't even swallow properly.

The chestnut-haired student seemed to have sensed someone looking at him that he shot a quick side glance only to meet emerald-eyes staring at him. He ran a few meters more before his feet slowed down into a walk until he completely stopped pacing.

For a moment, he just stood there with his back on a gaping Sakura. Then finally, he turned around with his amber eyes directed straight at her.

"**Have we…met before?**" he asked her with a deep frown etched on his forehead.

* * *

**---: ACT ONE: ---**

_**"THE BEGINNING OF AN END"**_

**:Chapter Six: **

"**Rumor Spreads"

* * *

  
**

"**Have we…met before?**" he asked her with a deep frown etched on his forehead.

But, she just stared at him.

"Miss?" the chestnut-haired upperclassman queried once more.

Sakura's words were caught inside her throat. She didn't know why she had this kind of feeling. Worse was that she was also nervous and caught off-guard since she wasn't really expecting for the upperclassman to speak to her directly. She anticipated conversing with fellow students of same level who belonged to the middle-class at most and not someone like him.

The upperclassman's amber eyes pierced right through her as if he was charting every part of her features. Sakura shifted from one foot to another as her cheeks grew warm. It was her first time to receive such an intense gaze from a boy that it was, sort of, embarrassing for her. Her eyes tried looking away many times but she always found herself glancing back.

The frown on the upperclassman's forehead deepened. "Which _**clan**_do you belong to?"

Sakura blinked, "Clan?"

"Yes. Clan." His voice sounded cold when it was obvious that he was getting impatient.

"I'm not sure that I understand what you are asking," she said to him.

"You don't?" The chestnut-haired boy looked amused yet irritated at the same time. "Are you toying with me? Because you seem to be implying that you actually do not know what a clan is."

"Hoe!" Sakura fidgeted which made her spill some water on the floor. _Clan? _Sakura raked her thoughts. _I don't recall anything taught like that from preliminary school back in the orphanage. _"But…I really don't know what it is," she replied once again.

"I can't believe that I am actually hearing this. You've got guts to pull such an act on me." His tone was so cold that Sakura squirmed a bit. Nevertheless, the upperclassman started pacing back towards her. "But still…I am going to ask you again; more slowly and spelled out. I expect a proper answer."

"Hoe!" She wasn't the type to be scared easily, but the strange feeling she felt earlier crept back as the upperclassman walked nearer.

"I want to know…," he remarked as he strode back. "…which clan you belong…aka...," He finally reached Sakura and turned to face her, "…**the family in which you are born to with a specific ability unique to your bloodline to fulfill specific obligations for this coven**." He stared directly at her emerald eyes.

Sakura was once again lost for words. First, she still doesn't have any idea about this clan thing he was talking about. Second, the only thing she understood was the word 'family', but she doesn't really know how to answer that considering that she already lost her remaining kin the day she was born. Third, she can't quite grasp the words such as 'bloodline', 'obligations' and 'unique ability'. Fourth, again…she doesn't know the meaning of yet another word; this **'coven' **he just mentioned. And lastly…

_He has warm eyes in contrast to his cold demeanor…such hypnotizing eyes, _she thought. _For some reason…I feel nostalgic. Why is that?_

"Are you seriously just going to continue to gape like that?" he said irritably. "Are you really that delinquent as to refuse to answer a simple question from a senior of my stature?" He unbelievingly eyed the pails she held. "I mean…it has been a **very long time** since I saw anyone conventionally punished this way."

"Hoe!" she exclaimed with her cheeks hot from embarrassment. "I…uh…"

But she wasn't able to finish what she was about to say when the classroom's door flew open.

"Li-sama!" Nakuru exclaimed in surprise at the sight of the upperclassman. She held the door open which enabled students inside to get a good view of them. The high-classed students, who didn't even bother to look at her earlier, now stared wide-eyed. The others gasped at the sight of the chestnut-haired student outside.

Sakura blinked. What could have caused them to react that way? Then, she looked back at the chestnut-haired senior. _Is he that well-known? _She remembered his words earlier about refusing to answer someone of his stature.

She gulped. _Oh, please…don't tell me that I just offended someone important and high-ranked among those that are already up there. _

"Nakuru-sensei." He nodded his head towards the educator.

As Sakura saw this light and simple gesture of a student towards a professor, her suspicion about the guy as someone important was confirmed. Normally, a student should bow to their teachers in greeting. But this particular upperclassman merely nodded his head. It only meant that he must have belonged to a prominent family which was ranked higher than Nakuru-sensei's.

_Oh dear…_

She grew uneasy. She heard the impact of their _caste _from the adults in the orphanage, but since Saradik was a small village, it was rare that top-classed individuals visited. She wasn't totally naïve about these things, but still, this was the first time for her to actually see the implications of their social structure. The stares she received the moment she stepped inside Tetsuroh Day School were just a prologue to a much deeper hierarchy.

The brown-haired woman looked excited at the site of the upperclassman, yet she seemed annoyed that he had to see this little punishment of hers.

"Did this girl do anything to you?" the educator asked. "If so, don't worry, Li-sama. I shall…" She glared at Sakura. "…punish her even more."

Sakura gasped.

The upperclassman raised a brow. He seemed surprised at the professor's cold and outright passing of judgment to the girl.

"I didn't do anything," Sakura said with pleading eyes. "I was just standing here and he passed by…"

"Hush!" Nakuru's voice boomed and cut her off. "You're such a sore. You will stand there every morning from now on."

Sakura shook her head. "But…but…"

"You dare contradict me!" the angered teacher exclaimed.

"Oi…," the upperclassman interrupted. "Nakuru-sensei, isn't this too much for you to punish her just like that?" he asked as he looked from Sakura to the long-haired woman. "Wouldn't her **clan** object to this?"

"Clan?" Nakuru glanced at the upperclassman strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Amber eyes blinked at her. First it was the girl, now their teacher was throwing him the same reaction. "What is it with everyone today?" He shook his head unbelievingly. "Her clan. Her family. The lineage she belongs to."

The woman stared at him for a while. Then, finally she gave a semi-smirk and semi-laugh expression. "What family? This girl is an orphan. She is from a small village in the outskirts. She is here under the Ministry of Education's outreach program for educating the needy." She gave him an intense glare which made Sakura fall back a little.

"**She is NOT **_**'one'**_** of us**," she greatly stressed. "Li-sama, what on earth made you think otherwise?"

The upperclassman's eyes widened. For a moment, he only stood there as if trying to digest what the professor had just said. Soon, his brows furrowed into a frown. "That can't be…," he murmured and shot a gaze towards Sakura. His amber eyes pierced again like a dagger as he seemed to examine her from head to foot.

"A-ra?" Nakuru placed her hands on her hips. "**You really actually thought that she is a…**"

Her voice trailed off. Behind her, students were all ears at the little scene outside their classroom. Even those who belonged to high-classed families were gaping at the upperclassman. Some even gave him looks as if he had lost his mind.

Sakura shifted from one foot to another. Her arms already felt numb from holding those pails for so long. She didn't understand what was happening before her, but one thing she knew was that she had to do something in order to lessen the punishment bestowed upon her. She didn't like the look she was currently receiving from the senior. As spirited as her personality was, she was still at their mercy; someone like her who belonged to the lowest level in their _caste_. So without any hesitation, she quickly bowed low to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she started to say. "I'm not sure what it was that I did wrong. But if it was about those questions you've been asking me, which I do not know how to answer, please forgive me. Like what Nakuru-sensei said, I am from a small village. Quite remote actually, so I may not know many things yet…city things. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." Still bowing low, she looked up at him. Her emerald eyes pleaded. "I promise I would learn whatever needed to answer your questions and perhaps someday, answer them properly. But for now…please, do not be angry with me."

Then, she turned towards the teacher and bowed once again. "Nakuru-sensei, please don't hand down more punishment. I don't want to miss more of my classes than I already have. Please show mercy."

Distaste filled the woman's face. "Mercy? If I let you go just like that then others might follow your bad example. You should know your place, orphan."

She flipped her hair snottily. "I mean, being so late for your first class is already quite unimaginable from someone like you. After that you offend Li-sama? Tsk!"

"Nakuru-sensei…," the upperclassman spoke again, but this time in a more mellowed down voice. "…we are creating a scene."

He eyed the students inside the classroom uncomfortably. "There is no need to go to such extents. I believe it was partly my fault. I jumped to conclusions. Like what she said, I was just passing by…I …uh…" He cast her a strange look. "…thought…I mean…" He stammered for a while as if he was trying to search his mind for the right word. "…I…mistook her for something else and started bombarding her with questions. But since you cleared it up about her origin, it was quite obvious why she has no idea about my inquiries. I thought she was purposely denying me an answer. So there is no need to punish her."

"Eh?" Nakuru arched a brow. "Are you defending her, Li-sama?"

Sakura blinked and glanced up at the upperclassman. His amber eyes seemed to waiver for a second, but eventually went to emulate coldness the moment the professor mentioned the word 'defending'.

Yet, the woman repeated her words, "Actually defending someone like her who belongs to the lowest class?"

The auburn-haired girl felt like a dagger had been stabbed right through her heart. She knew that she was poor and had no good roots, but do everyone have to keep reminding her about it?

A scowl crept on the senior's face as the teacher's taunting tone rang in his ears. "Mind your words, Nakuru-sensei," he said icily. "Saying such a thing is an insult to the Li Clan."

Sakura heard it again; the word _'clan'_. She looked up curiously. He did mention about a clan being the family you were born into. Well, he said more than that but it was the only thing she could understand. Nakuru-sensei called him 'Li-sama'. So probably that was his surname…'Li'. _Because if it's a first name then it would be odd to refer to a whole family by his first name. _She nodded to herself. _Yup. It's probably his last name. I guess he meant that Nakuru-sensei is throwing an insult towards his family?_

Inside the classroom, students started whispering. For those who belonged to middle class, the scene before them would be something enticing since it was not every day that they would see a teacher-student conflict with the student actually being the more intimidating one. But for the wealthier half of the classroom, Nakuru 'tactlessness' was uncalled for and would question her sanity for speaking like that to someone like Li.

Nakuru immediately realized that change in the senior's demeanor. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. This particular kid was no ordinary kid amongst their 'kind'. He had been branded as brutal and deadly. So before she ended up colliding with the upperclassman's views, she quickly gave a cheerful smile.

"Mah…mah…don't be so rush, Li-sama." She waved her hand about. "I was just surprised…haha." She gave a nervous laugh. "I wasn't really thinking." Then, she threw an arm across Sakura's shoulders and pulled the girl against her. "It seems that everything had been explained. No need to prolong this little scene."

Sakura blinked at the professor's sudden action.

"Since, Li-sama was so kind as to narrate what truly happened, I am taking back the punishment I gave earlier. There is no need for you to stand here every morning," the woman said.

"Hoe!"

"And furthermore…" She glanced at her watch. "I think your punishment for today is quite enough. You may set those pails down and go inside."

"Oh thank you!" Sakura kept bowing many times. "I'm really sorry for being late. Really sorry."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Nakuru gestured her hand lazily.

"Thank you again…thank you…," She bowed once more; one bow to the teacher, the other to the upperclassman. She was actually grateful to him despite of the little scene created. Actually, she still had an hour to go to her punishment but thanks to him it was cut short.

The upperclassman only stared at her with his frown never leaving his face. Sakura thought that he might contest but was relieved when he riveted to an uninterested attitude with a mere 'hah' as a retort.

"Well, go on." Nakuru motioned for her to go inside. She bowed one last time and proceeded to her seat at the back of the classroom.

The other students gazed at her with mixed expressions. Some were smiling, some were looking at her pitifully, and some even glared. At the door, their teacher seemed to be trying to have a simple conversation with the chestnut-haired upperclassman, but her voice trailed off when he inserted his hands into his pockets and started walking away. Just like that, without even saying goodbye to the faculty.

The woman bit her lips and threw her hands in the air. "Whatever," she remarked before finally closing the door.

As Sakura placed the pails of water down the small storage cabinet at the back of the classroom, she couldn't help but wonder what just happened. She glanced over her shoulders and saw that their teacher had called on the attention of the class and resumed teaching without even waiting for her to settle down on her seat.

It was as if she was once again…completely ignored.

Sakura sighed. _What a day…, s_he thought. _And it is just the first half.

* * *

  
_

"**You mistook a human for a vampire!**" Yamazaki's bewildered voice echoed inside Syaoran's ear.

"Ssssssssssssssssssh!" Syaoran hissed at his friend. "People might here you!" He glanced nervously beyond the line of huge shelves behind them.

It was noon and most of the human students were having lunch. During this hour, vampires like them pretend to be having lunch by staying inside a private room that was supposed to be a classy cafeteria which was off-limits for those who don't belong to high-classed families. They don't exactly eat every day. Actually, 'eat' wasn't the term for them. They 'feed'. This was normally two to three times a week depending on the schedule of the clan you belonged to. So everything was just a façade. Many of their kind still lurked inside this so-called fancy cafeteria but some only wander about or for him and Yamazaki, they were often found in the library.

Yes, in the library, but Yamazaki was having a hard time whispering in a very low voice. Syaoran swear that if there were students in the next aisle, they would have heard the guy.

"Okay…okay…" His friend took a deep breath as if to concentrate. "Like I was saying…" He threw Syaoran the same look everyone in that girl's class had been giving him. It was a look which implied that he must have lost his mind. "You really did? You actually thought that she is vampire?"

Syaoran tried to cover his view of the look Yamazaki was giving him with a book but the intensity of his friend's awed aura was too strong to ignore. "Yeah…yeah…okay. I know. I must be crazy."

"Oh, I get it." Yamazaki suddenly calmed down. He crossed an arm in front of him and rubbed his chin with his fingers as if to think. "This must be another kind of side effect from Fujitaka-sama's spell."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Enough with that side effect thing. Fujitaka, himself, said that the spell wasn't supposed to have any. So, cut it out already."

Yamazaki raised a brow. "Hmmm? I thought you don't think highly of the coven's leader? Yet, now you take his word for it?" Then, he realized another thing. "Weh! You just called him by his first name! You shouldn't do that! Someone might hear you!"

"Someone might hear you!" Syaoran implied back. A few people who sat at the tables beyond the shelves looked at them; frowning.

Both seniors bent their heads and inched towards the farthest aisle of books.

"You are a very difficult person to decipher," Yamazaki said to him thoughtfully.

"Well, I have issues," Syaoran remarked and pretended to pull another book from the stack in front of him.

"Seriously, Li, was there any reason why you thought that orphan girl is a vampire?" his friend continued to ask.

Syaoran took a deep breath as he stared at the book he was holding absent-mindedly. He was like that for a while before he decided to answer. "I don't know why, Yamazaki."

"Eeeeeeeeh? Come on, Li. There must be. You are not the type to go girl watching or something," Yamazaki pointed out. "What made you glance at her in the first place if you were hurriedly trying to go to Terada-sensei's class? You were running, for keep's sake."

Syaoran ran his fingers in his hair as he recalled the things that happened earlier. "I don't know. I was running. I wasn't even minding the things around me. Only the path which will lead me to the end of the hallway. I had my eyes fixed on it. But…"

"But…?"

"But, when I went passed this girl…I felt my heart skipped a beat," he said to his friend.

"Skip a beat?" Yamazaki's brow's twitched. "Don't you dare tell me that you are turning into a romantic type of guy?"

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked. "What?"

"'skip a beat'…oh come on, Li…what kind of statement is that? It sounds like something out of those romance novels my mother reads." Yamazaki looked disgusted for a moment.

"WHAT!" Syaoran's voice boomed which caused some heads to turn. Even the librarian looked up from her desk. She didn't look angry. In contrary, she only smiled. She had long hair and fair face.

"Ah, Li! You just got Kaho-sensei's attention!" Yamazaki remarked. He turned to her and bowed low as if to apologize then quickly pulled Syaoran towards the opposite aisle with less people.

"I can't help it," Syaoran muttered. "You are speaking nonsense to me."

"Well, you're the one who started with this 'skip a beat' thing. It is the normal thing to assume," Yamazaki replied defensively.

"This is **NOT** like those romance novels. Do you honestly think that I would be attracted to such a scrawny little thing?" Syaoran asked disbelievingly.

"Then why say such words?" Yamazaki asked. This time, it was his turn to pull out some books.

"My heart…**literally** skipped a beat. In fact, I think it stopped beating for a while then suddenly thumped fast."

"Eh?" His friend gave him a confused look.

"I was surprised. The only time I have that kind of reaction is** before I conjure myself to transform into my beast form**," he stressed to make sure that his friend doesn't go on assuming another thing.

"Really?" Wide-eyed Yamazaki asked him; full of curiosity now.

"Yeah," Syaoran looked down and slumped against the shelves. He allowed himself to slide until he was sitting on the floor.

His friend followed and sat beside him. "Does that mean that **you might have transformed there and there** in front of this girl?"

"You know…that's thing. I don't think I could have transformed. The reaction was too light to force a transformation against my will. If it was followed by successive contractions, **I might have,**" Syaoran explained.

Yamazaki gawked. "You could have? But…you haven't changed against your will for quite some time now, Li. I mean the last forced transformation was when you were twelve."

"And I have to thank my family for trying to train me as an _encanter_ despite the fact that I was supposedly doomed to be a _beastshifter_. The training didn't allow me to gain power but it did teach me how to do proper concentration." Syaoran looked at Yamazaki, "It really helped."

"So, today…," his friend started to say.

"I don't really know. It could have been just a coincidence. Then again, when I took a second look at her…," It was Syaoran's turn to rub his chin.

"What?" Yamazaki was overflowing with curiosity.

"She stared at me with emerald eyes. She seemed to be gaping as if she also felt something. I am used to the stares people give me, but hers was different. I had this feeling that I've seen her somewhere but couldn't really pinpoint where," Syaoran reminisced.

"Really?" Was the only thing Yamazaki could say as he tried to absorb what his friend was saying.

"I thought perhaps she belonged to some clan with some kind of in-earth power. I mean…hello…she had emerald eyes. Can** humans **have that kind of eyes?" he asked his friend.

His friend only shrugged. "Sometimes a human may have a dormant gene that may cause abnormality; hence the different color of his or her eyes. It happens."

"Genetics, huh?" Syaoran murmured. "But even so…I've seen navy blue and hazel…but green? If it was dark green, it wouldn't be catchy. But it was emerald-green. Like it has depth in it."

"Like whenever a vampire belongs to a unique bloodline?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran frowned. "Exactly."

"Hmmm…well…you should know better than I am. I mean, I don't have that kind of eyes. It wasn't even taught in my family," Yamazaki pointed out.

"I hope I didn't offend you or anything, Yamazaki, but it was part of my education while I was growing up. And what's more was that…I remembered mother saying that **NOT ALL** who belongs to a unique bloodline have these eyes. They were bestowed only to those that inherited a distinct ability of that specific lineage. **That's why I have amber eyes** while my mother has plain black ones. I inherited the _beastshifter_ burden," he explained to his friend.

Yamazaki's mouth was curved into an 'Oh'.

Syaoran heaved a deep sigh. It was all weird…these things that had happened since yesterday.

"I think you should ask you mother about it," Yamazaki suddenly said.

"Hmmm?" He arched his brow questioningly.

"This kind of topic is much well-known to your type of family, Li. Even we, vampires, have an inner caste."

"Yamazaki…," Syaoran glanced at his friend. "…oi…you're an invaluable to me even if my family is ranked way higher than yours."

Yamazaki smiled. "Yes, I know but you can't stay away from the facts, Li. If it bothers you so much, why not consult your mother? She is almost an elder herself and a prominent member of the council. It's either you ask her or you ask our dear headmaster."

Syaoran scowled. "I'll ask my mother. I can't believe you have to bring up that jerk."

Just then, a familiar 'Hoe' became evident to both teens. Syaoran, upon realization on where he might have heard it before, quickly jumped to his feet and peered through a crack the books had made on the huge self. Yamazaki was startled for his friend's brisk action and joined him on looking at whatever had caught his attention.

"That's her!" Syaoran whispered enigmatically to his friend.

"The girl with the emerald eyes?" Yamazaki asked in equally low-toned voice.

"Yeah," Syaoran eased the book a little enough for their eyes to see the other side while remaining hidden.

They were currently situated at one of the farthest aisle of bookshelves in the library. Unlike the place they were earlier, Yamazaki dragged Syaoran in the other side during his huge reaction about his 'romance novel' remark. This side of the library also had tables laid out in rows. But since, the facilities in this side were older and mustier than the ones at the other side. Not one student decided to sit there.

Until now…

The emerald-eyed girl with the pails earlier now sat there together with some other female humans. They had just arrived and were seemingly in deep conversation; completely oblivious that the two seniors were there…eavesdropping.

Yamazaki squinted and even summoned his vampiric eyes to zoom into the said human. Indeed, it was like what his friend said. She has a beautiful set of emerald eyes. They were like jewels which glistened under the light.

"Wow," Yamazaki said in awe.

"See what I mean?" Syaoran whispered.

"I wonder if she caught any attention with those eyes," his friend remarked.

"It seems she had," Syaoran gestured towards the tables at the other side of the library were a group of sophomore guys sat. And from the looks of how they, like Yamazaki, were conjuring their own vampiric eyes, it was obvious that they were also checking out the girl.

"But the only thing that couldn't have mistaken her as a vampire is those eyes. Other than that…"Yamazaki shook his head. "…her skin looks ordinary, without the normal glow our kind has. Her hair isn't as silky, either, although it may look better if she brushes it more. As for her body…" His eyes lingered to the curves of the girl and grinned. "…not bad, Li. She has good measurements on the parts that count for a girl of her age…even though she might look skinny." Then, his grin widened. "I don't mind taking her in **as my concubine** anytime. Hell those eyes and curves will make up for everything."

"What?!" Syaoran hissed but tried his best to keep his voice down or else the group of girls might hear them. "Are you insane, Yamazaki? Are you saying that she's your type!"

Yamazaki grinned mischievously. "If I were you earlier, I would have offered to hold those pails myself."

Syaoran twitched. "You would actually hit on her?"

His friend laughed. "Why not? It's a rare thing to come a across a human girl like that."

"You already have Chiharu," Syaoran reminded him.

"Eh? Chiharu is a completely different thing. Chiharu is my beloved. And like us, she is also a vampire." Then, he nudged Syaoran. "What's wrong with you, Li? **You know very well that a vampire and human can't be together.** Although, we don't have rules regarding it but it is the common law of nature."

Yamazaki went to trivia voice.

"The reason why it was not encouraged is because the two species are incompatible. Let's just say that for some out of this world reason a vampire falls in love with a human, no matter what that vampire does they cannot be together. For one**, our lifespan is different**. **We live longer**. We live for hundreds of years. The only thing that our phase can be the same like that of a human's is during puberty; our age. We grow like them physically from baby to twenty-one years old. After that, our body stops to age and adapts to our lengthy life span. Plus, we don't get sick. We die either from starvation and old age. And oh! How can I forget? We can also die in battle in the hands of a fellow vampire. Next reason will be, **we have a natural strength that might be too much for a human to handle. **So even if we consummated a human, **the unity won't produce a child**. Unlike them, we, vampires had means to control on whether we would like to have an offspring or not. And this depends on **the will of the male vampire** rather than the female. Our vampiric spiritual abilities are the ones that regulate the act. If we don't want our seed to blossom in our partner's womb, we can control it not to. Of course, this technique is natural to us and is **greatly affected by our deepest emotions**. So, having this kind of situation, if a male human tried to consummate a female vampire, he wouldn't have the abilities to make her pregnant. In a reverse event, if a male vampire consummates a female human, **the female human's body is too weak to handle the baby with vampire blood inside her womb**. Hence, it would only cause the fetus to die and she will only have a miscarriage," Yamazaki looked like he was going to go on and on if Syaoran didn't hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" his friend asked.

Syaoran growled at him, "You don't have to explain all that, Yamazaki. I've known those since I was eight!"

Yamazaki chuckled. "Sorry. I just love explaining."

"I know," Syaoran grimaced.

"But you never let me reach my point." Yamazaki cleared his throat. "What I was trying to say is that we can still get humans as lovers lusting for physical pleasure," he grinned deviously.

Syaoran groaned, _Here we go again._

"It won't last forever but that would be paradise," his friend said dreamily.

"We are too young to have concubines," Syaoran pointed out.

His friend winked. "Yeah, well…we can still fool around." He snickered as he gazed once again at the emerald-eyed girl. "Seriously, Li. You are too tensed. You should learn to smile a little so girls won't be scared of you."

"I refuse to be a part of an activity that is a total waste of time," Syaoran declared haughtily.

But his friend only chuckled. "It's because you haven't experienced it, Li. That's why you considered it to be like so. I know for a fact that you haven't been with a girl yet since all of them will run ten miles away from you…vampire or human."

"I can't help it, you know." Syaoran gritted his fangs. "I am born with this kind of aura…which I would like to remind you…is very deadly and already killed a bunch of skilled individuals."

"Haha…I guess you have a point. Don't worry. Perhaps someday you will find someone who won't be scared of you and adore you like that **'lovesick puppy' **that you are deep inside," Yamazaki teased; obviously referring to his beast form's behavior earlier.

Syaoran was getting ticked. "You're lucky, Yamazaki…that we are inside the library and are in hiding. Or else I would have slammed you hard on the ground."

But his friend continued to laugh silently. "That's why I am ceasing the opportunity." He riveted his attention back to the group of human girls. "Let's hear what they are talking about."

Both focused their attention once again to the three females.

A dark-haired girl with a talkative personality was hogging the desk as she tried to lean forward to talk to the emerald-eyed girl.

"_**That was really cool!" she whispered, ecstatically. "I wish it was me that was actually getting punished earlier. I almost drooled just thinking about it."**_

"_**Hoe?" the emerald-eyed girl blinked. **_

"_**Yes," another girl butted in excitedly. "Imagine…having to talk to someone like Li Syaoran!"**_

Yamazaki threw a _'see, some girls actually think you're hot' _look at Syaoran. The chestnut-haired guy dismissed it with a glare.

"_**Ssssh! Keep your voice down, Rika. We're in the library," the emerald-eyed girl said. "I don't want to be involved with another trouble."**_

"_**Don't worry. Kaho-sensei is nice compared to Nakuru-sensei," Rika replied as she motioned over to the librarian. "I'm so glad that you are in our class. Right, Mei-ling?" **_

_**The dark-haired girl nodded, "And I'm so proud that someone in our social rank actually had a conversation with someone from the upper class." **_

"_**But, Mei-ling…" The emerald-eyed girl started to say. "…it was a scary conversation. He bombarded me with questions I don't even understand. Then, he got angry with me." **_

"_**It's normal. Li Syaoran is always grumpy," Mei-ling said. **_

_Grumpy? _Syaoran's brows twitched. He could hardly call his image as 'grumpy'. Beside him, Yamazaki was trying to contain his snicker.

"_**Anyway, Sakura…" Mei-ling continued. "…you've got quite an experience for your first day in Tetsuroh Day School."**_

_Sakura? _Syaoran frowned. _That's her name?_ Yamazaki looked up as he sensed a change in his friend's aura.

"What's the matter, Li?" his friend asked.

"Her name…**I don't think that is supposed to be a human's name**," he said.

"Huh?" Yamazaki blinked. "It sounds fine to me."

Syaoran's frowned deepened. Once again, it has something to do with his mother's teachings. He wouldn't like to say anything more to Yamazaki since he already said too much about what was taught to him as someone who belonged to one of the highest ranked clan in their coven. So he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Never mind," he murmured.

"_**Yeah, it is one hell of an experience," Sakura slouched down.**_

"_**Aw…cheer up, girl. I know the stares are quite painful at first, but you'll get used to it. You got us now. Just keep close to us and you'll be fine. We are larger in number compared to those spoiled rich kids," Mei-ling dramatically declared. **_

_**Rika nodded in confirmation.**_

"_**Thanks, both of you." Sakura smiled happily. She was grateful to have new friends. **_

Just then, someone from the other table stood up and went over the group's table.

"_**Hey," the new arrival said. "Care to introduce me to your new friend?" She had curly hair that flows down to her waist.**_

"_**Oh, sure!" Mei-ling replied enthusiastically. "Sakura this is Rin. She is also someone from middle class, but she is already a sophomore. Rin, this is Sakura." **_

The two said their greetings. Mei-ling would have started another path of the conversation but she was immediately cut off by Rin.

"_**Is it true?" she asked Sakura.**_

"_**Huh?" the girl blinked.**_

"_**Are the rumors true? That Li Syaoran defended you against Nakuru-sensei this morning?" she asked excitedly.**_

Behind the bookshelves, Yamazaki grinned. "Now, that I didn't know." He glanced at his friend whose brows were once again twitching.

"I didn't exactly defend her. Nakuru-sensei was being unreasonable and it was partly may fault, too," Syaoran said.

"Oh? Since when have you been sympathetic over humans?" his friend pointed out.

"Don't start, Yamazaki. Don't start."

Back to the girls.

"_**I wouldn't know how to call it," Sakura started to say. "But I did get out of more punishment." She chuckled nervously. **_

Beside Syaoran, Yamazaki spoke tauntingly, "Really? How nice of you." But his comment was ignored by the other.

"_**Oooooh…," the sophomore named Rin said. "Did he hit on you?"**_

"_**Wai!" Sakura exclaimed which earned her some head turns from the other people in the library. She bowed her head to apologize. **_

Behind the shelves, Syaoran was getting ticked. Yamazaki was having a feast watching his friend's reactions.

_**The sophomore spoke once again, "Oh, come on. You don't have to be shy about it. It was all over school that Li Syaoran tried hitting on you while you were being punished which made Nakuru-sensei very angry."**_

Syaoran almost lost his balance. Yamazaki had to support his friend as the news of the rumor spreading the school hit like a shockwave. "Wow, this is great, Li! You're very first scandal."

But Syaoran was too dumbfounded to counter his friend's teasing.

"_**Wai!" It seems the emerald-eyed girl also had the same reaction.**_

_**Her two classmates giggled. **_

"_**Well, yeah…" The sophomore blinked innocently. "…everyone's talking about it. Especially that part wherein he used his rank in society to intimidate Nakuru-sensei to get you out of trouble." Then, she sighed. "Imagine that…having such an elusive and powerful knight in shining armor on your first day of school." She gave Sakura a thumbs-up. "Keep it up, girl! We are all rooting for you." And with that she went back to her own group friends at the other side of the library.**_

"_**What? No! You got it all wrong!" Sakura exclaimed.**_

"Yes, tell her that she's wrong!" Syaoran suddenly blurted. Beside him, Yamazaki was laughing his wits out.

The noise they were making behind the shelves would have been heard if not for the series of "sssssssssh" thrown at the emerald-eyed girl with her last remarks. Even so, her pleads were useless since she had to rivet back to her table and talk in a lower voice.

"_**No…this can't be happening." She looked at Mei-ling and Rika with panicky eyes.**_

_**But her classmates only giggled once more.**_

"_**Guys…" Sakura pleaded, weakly.**_

"_**It's alright, Sakura. It would eventually die down," Rika remarked.**_

"_**NOT," Mei-ling stressed.**_

"_**Eh?" Sakura turned to her.**_

"_**Mei-ling, you're so cruel. I was trying to make Sakura feel better," Rika pointed out.**_

_**Mei-ling snickered before speaking. "Listen, I don't want to lie to you." She waved a finger in front of Sakura's face. "Once there's a rumor which will spread around this school, the chances of it being forgotten are very slim. My older sister also studied here and she particularly warned me about these things. It would haunt you until you graduate. Especially those that involves people who belongs to the elite list. And my dear…Li Syaoran belongs to one of the most prominent family in Tetsuroh. Good luck to you," she continued to chuckle. One could wonder if she was being supportive or not.**_

"_**Oh Mei-ling," Rika sweat-dropped. **_

"_**So," Me-iling said happily. "Like what Rin said." She made the same thumbs-up gesture at Sakura. "I shall be rooting for you."**_

"_**Hoe…" Sakura bent her head grimly.**_

Well, she wasn't the only one being grim.

"Get a hold of yourself, Li." Yamazaki comforted his friend.

"Why me?" Syaoran muttered as he spaced out. "Why am I burdened with difficult things? As if my dilemma about my beast self is horrible enough…then those blasted tournament…then the possibility of killing my closest friend…and even being a test subject for Fujitaka. Why does school life have to add to everything?"

Yamazaki bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "It's not the end of the world, Li. Rumors and scandals are part of school life. You should have gotten one years ago. At least it kicked in your senior year."

"I don't want any scandal. I just want to be left alone in peace," Syaoran spoke as if on trance. "Peace…hmmm…that's it…maybe I should just die. That would be peaceful."

"You won't die, Li. You are too powerful to be killed just like that," Yamazaki pointed out.

"Damn," Syaoran spoke without life.

Yamazaki was about to speak again when he saw someone approaching the girl's table.

"A-ra?" he blinked in surprise.

"?" Syaoran looked at his friend and turned his head to see what his friend was staring at.

As soon as he saw, he's face illuminated the same reaction as Yamazaki's.

Another person arrived at the girl's table. But this time, it wasn't another human and it gained much head turns from the occupants of the library. There stood with majestic raven hair and amethyst solemn eyes, was none other than…

"Hello," the girl said in a mellow voice. Her face was fair and it glowed with rich smooth skin. "**I am Daidouji Tomoyo**." She smiled sweetly at Sakura. "**I heard you met Li Syaoran this morning**."

Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh that's...," Yamazaki whispered.

Syaoran frowned. "What's she doing here?"

Just then, the raven-haired girl turned her head towards the bookshelves were he and Yamazaki were hiding, then smiled once more.

"Maybe perhaps, I should be asking you also," she said and directed her eyes towards the crack were the two friends were peeking.

**All heads turned towards the back shelves. **

"Uh-oh…" Yamazaki bit his lips.

Then, she curtly turned her head and chirped cheerfully. "Eavesdropping isn't nice," she cutely remarked. "Neh? Yamazaki-kun?…**Li-kun**?"

Syaoran bent down his head, but eventually smiled. Yamazaki was gaping but nevertheless followed his friend when Syaoran started walking down the aisle.

The people who were seeing the new encounter before them, **gasped** as soon as Syaoran **stepped out** of their little hiding place and revealed himself. Well, not all gasped. Early occupants of the library were aware that he and Yamazaki were somewhere at the back. But still, it created utmost reaction.

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she saw the upperclassman.

But for someone who had been caught, the chestnut-haired senior just lazily stood there and only muttered a simple…

"Yeah," he smirked and locked gaze with the amethyst-eyed daughter of their school's headmaster.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Seven: "Trouble Magnet"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Looks like I am going to reach 100 reviews before chapter 10 after all! Whee! Imagine…98 reviews already. I'm so happy. Now my next goal will be…umm…to reach a thousand reviews? Haha I think that would be too ambitious.

Thanks to all of you. **R & R Onegai Shimasu!**


	8. Trouble Magnet

_**'The Covens Underneath'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"Maybe perhaps, I should be asking you also." She said and directed her eyes towards the crack were the two friends were peeking.

**All heads turned towards the back shelves. **

"Uh-oh…" Yamazaki bit his lips.

Then, she titled her head and chirped cheerfully. "Eavesdropping isn't nice." She cutely remarked. "Neh? Yamazaki-kun?…**Li-kun**?"

Syaoran bent down his head, but eventually smiled. Yamazaki was gaping but nevertheless followed his friend when Syaoran started walking down the aisle.

The people, who were seeing the new encounter before them, all **gasped** as soon as Syaoran **stepped out** of their little hiding place and revealed himself. Well, not all gasped. Early occupants of the library were aware that he and Yamazaki were somewhere in the back. But still, it created much reaction.

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she saw the upperclassman once again.

But for someone who had just been caught, the chestnut-haired senior just lazily stood there and only muttered a simple…

"Yeah." He smirked and locked his gaze at the amethyst-eyed daughter of their school's headmaster.

* * *

**---: ACT ONE: ---**

_**"THE BEGINNING OF AN END"**_

**:Chapter Seven: **

"**Trouble Magnet"**

Not one person inside the library dared to move from their seats. All were very anxious to know how this little scene before them shall unfold. It was rare to see prominent students of their school on a so-called 'uncomfortable' face-off. To the middle-classed students, it was something they would gladly watch and see the outcome. To those who belonged to a higher class, it can be considered as something outrageous; two elites had gotten themselves involved with someone as low as the auburn-haired human. Nevertheless, the exchange was worthy of undivided attention.

"It is so nice to see you again, Li-kun." The raven-haired girl continued to smile sweetly at the other senior.

"Daidouji-san," Syaoran acknowledged casually.

For a moment, both seniors just stood there with eyes locked at each other. The chestnut-haired teen's stare was intense, while the raven-haired ones were mellow but still with unreadable substance with the poor emerald-eyed girl caught between them. By this time, the whole library was completely silent. Not a rustle of paper can be heard.

Until eventually, it was the newcomer who broke it all.

"Li-kun…" The daughter of the headmaster started to say. "…perhaps this is a very good time to clear whatever rumors that had been spreading?"

Syaoran looked away.

"A-re?" Tomoyo blinked. "Don't tell me that they are actually true?" She was using a somewhat…taunting tone.

But he only snorted. "What do you care if it's true or not?" He placed his hands inside his pockets and slacked back haughtily. "**I**…**don't need to explain myself to anyone.**" His eyes roamed around the room with a threatening glare. "**Who do you think you are talking to?**" His words were addressed to the raven-haired girl but the impact of its meaning was geared to everyone else within the perimeter.

The other students in the library squirmed on their seat at the intensity of the upperclassman's glare. One could only wonder as to why the librarian was just sitting there-smiling and was letting this little commotion continue.

"Oi, Li…" Yamazaki touched his friend on the arm as he passed a silent message to get a hold of himself before he gets into trouble.

But Syaoran ignored him. "What I do is my business alone and no one else's."

Still, the raven-haired senior resumed smiling sweetly; unaffected of the growing static in the atmosphere. "I see. So you neither deny nor admit anything." She nodded. "It can be said at this point that there is fifty-fifty chance that they are true."

"Whatever." Syaoran remarked and started walking towards the exit. In contrast to his reactions earlier with Yamazaki, he seemed oblivious of the stares and whispers that were starting to rise.

"A-no…" An unsure yet audible voice suddenly spoke which made another wave of head-turns from the occupants of the library. It was the emerald-eyed girl and she suddenly stood up before the upperclassman reached the exit. "I…uh…" She glanced at the raven-haired newcomer then to the upperclassman who helped her earlier. She felt a jolt when she met his gaze with a side glance. Hesitation was evident in her gestures but nevertheless she straightened her posture and voiced out her side.

"Li-sa…" She fidgeted as she realized that she didn't know what to call the upperclassman considering that their teacher earlier even used the suffix '-sama'. "I mean…senior-san…" She said referring to the chestnut-haired upperclassman. "…was kind enough to clear a misunderstanding this morning. I was disrespectful to both him and Nakuru-sensei when I could not answer his question earlier." She bowed. "I'm sorry again. I am new to this school and I am from the countryside. There are things that I don't have knowledge of. Please, excuse me." Then, she addressed the rest of the students of the library. "And please do not misunderstand. Senior-san did not…_'hit'_ on me. Do not badmouth him that way. I just fail to answer a direct question." She faced the upperclassman once again, but this time with an overflowing determination which somewhat startled the people around her. "I will study hard so I wouldn't make senior-san angry again for my incompetence." She clenched her fist near her chest as if setting a new goal. "Someday I would be able to answer senior-san's inquiry about this **_'clan'_** I'm supposed to belong to."

Upon hearing the word 'clan', those who belonged to the higher class dropped their mouths open; apparently shocked at this new information. Even the raven-haired girl seemed surprised.

The emerald-eyed girl continued. "Although...that word-'clan', had been mentioned to me many times…" She scratched her head goofily. "…I still don't get what it means. ahehe"

Syaoran's brow twitched. _Of all the things, she had to blurt out about that. _He thought. Beside him, Yamazaki bit his lip. Around them, fellow vampire students stared at him in disbelief. _Oh damn. _

At the table where the emerald-eyed girl's friends were seated, a wave of murmurs started to arise.

"Clan?" Meilin whispered to Rika. "What's a clan?"

Rika shrugged. "I don't know. It is the first time I've heard of it."

Both girls were speaking in a hushed tone. A normal person, who may have stood to where Syaoran was, might not be able to hear what they were saying. But since, he wasn't exactly a human, the whispers came to him as clear as day…along with the rest of the occupants of the library's silent conversations to one another.

"E-to…" The emerald-eyed girl blinked as she noticed the changed in the upperclassman's demeanor. He seemed alarmed. Was there something she said? She looked around her. A small hushed commotion seemed to have risen. She gasped. Did she somehow make things graver?

But the whispers suddenly died down. Sakura blinked, and then realized that the raven-haired girl named, Tomoyo, was holding her hand. "Hoe!" She exclaimed in surprise.

But the female senior just clasped her hand tight. Her voice was gentle as she spoke. "Sakura…your name is Sakura, right?"

"Ha-hai…" Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo resumed her sweet smile. "Sakura-chan…a **'clan'** is the family where you are born into."

"Hoe…" She blinked. She did remember the chestnut-haired upperclassman saying something along those lines earlier.

"That is the most basic and simplest explanation." The raven-haired girl remarked.

More startled expressions became evident around them. Both Syaoran and Yamazaki's faces were bursting with shock that the headmaster's daughter was actually explaining it…**to a human**.

"Family?" Sakura tilted her head and stared at the amethyst orbs of the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Yes." Tomoyo said cheerfully. "**Your family**. Although, there are some cases that someone from a different bloodline may join a clan. Like ummm…" She paused thoughtfully. "…let say…they get adopted or something like that."

_Adopted? _Syaoran's brow began to twitch once again. _That's the lamest analogy I've ever heard. But what do you expect…she is, after all, explaining it to a human. You can't just say that an outsider may join a clan if he/she proves himself/herself worthy through the series of tests thrown at their direction then performing a blood compact ritual in which the clan's blood will mix with the outsider's therefore making him/her a relative in a distant level._

"Bloodline?" The emerald-eyed student replied questioningly.

"Hai, a bloodline." The raven-haired girl seemed oblivious of the gapes thrown at her by the _'knowledgeable'_ students around her. "It is like…ummm…the color of your hair."

"The color of my hair?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm sure you inherited it from your parents."

Comprehension finally dawned at Sakura. "Hai! My mother also had the same shade of hair."

"That's it." The female senior giggled. "In a bloodline, a family might have a lineage of having auburn hairs which will identify you to belong to that family."

"Oh, I see." Sakura's face brightened. It was not as complicated as she thought.

Beside Syaoran, Yamazaki leaned over and whispered. "Oh, she's good. Daidouji-san's good in explaining it and making things simpler."

Syaoran smirked. "Color of the hair…yeah, right…there are things more important than that." He said to his friend in an equally low tone.

As if on cue, the raven-haired senior spoke once more, but this time with something more worthy of Syaoran's attention. "Or…" She continued to say. "…it could be…**_the color of your eyes._**"

Syaoran cannot be mistaken. Her tone was different in that last line of hers. He frowned. Was it only him or did it have a double meaning? He focused his glance on the headmaster's daughter. For some reason, the girl was looking lovingly at the emerald-eyed human.

Too lovingly…

…that her eyes were almost sparkling as she gazed at the human girl.

_What the? _He thought with his frown deepening. Was it possible that Daidouji Tomoyo also sensed something different about the new student? Come to think of it, being the headmaster's daughter meant that she, like him, was from a prominent and unique bloodline. This kind of thing was both taught in their families ever since the beginning of time. Was it possible that like him, the female senior might be thinking of the same thing he was about those rare emerald eyes?

"I don't get it…" Yamazaki whispered once more. "…why is Daidouji-san going out of her way to explain these things to this human girl?"

Syaoran remained silent. He was surprised as well, but then again…like what he was thinking earlier…

"The color of my eyes?" The human girl spoke. "…Oh! My mother also had the same shade." She smiled.

"Really? That's great! But I **don't think she had the same depth as yours**." Tomoyo said casually.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked. "How could you tell? I don't think you have met my mother considering that she died upon giving birth to me."

Once again, Syaoran frowned. This was not a common thing for the raven-haired senior to do. Most of the time when that girl spoke, it would mean more than what meets the eye.

"A-re? Oh…it was just a guess. They say that the child often inherits a more distinct trait than their parent's." She cooed.

"Hoe! Really?"

A good point but Syaoran could not help but to think otherwise.

Tomoyo nodded. "But you know…there are more things involved in being with a clan than physical attributes."

Again, another wave of reaction overcame the richer population of the library.

"More things? Like what?"

"Umm…" Tomoyo placed the tip of her finger under her chin. "That part is sort of complicated. I wonder how I can enlighten you about it."

"Gah…she isn't really planning on explaining even that!" Yamazaki whispered sharply at Syaoran, but the chestnut-haired upperclassman still remained silent.

In the midst of this little scene, a woman's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Tomoyo-chan…Li-kun…I think both of you are going to be late in your next class." It was the long-haired librarian. One could just wonder as to why she didn't speak earlier.

"Oh, Kaho-sensei." Tomoyo let go of Sakura's hand and smiled at the meek woman. "Did I cause a commotion in your library? Please accept my apology."

"It's okay. I don't mind." The librarian replied and then, she turned her gaze towards Syaoran and smiled. He seemed to be caught off-guard for a minute but nevertheless frowned at the woman.

"Is anything the wrong, Li-kun?" Kaho asked with sincerity.

The upperclassman looked away. "Nothing." He said reservedly. "Let's go, Yamazaki."

His friend seemed confused but eventually followed Syaoran out of the library. Once outside, Syaoran took a few steps but eventually stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

"Li?" Yamazaki looked at him questioningly.

"Yamazaki…you go ahead. I just need to do something before going to class." He said.

"Eh? Well umm…" Yamazaki was about to comment but halted himself when he saw the serious expression on his friend's face. "…okay." He just smiled and patted his friend's back. "See you in class."

With that, Yamazaki dashed off and left Syaoran standing in the corridor. The library was situated in front of an open terrace in the second floor. The wind blew from it and rustled Syaoran's hair. It was cloudy outside for it actually snowed the night before. It was these days that Syaoran loved the most. No sun meant no harmful burns. Though sometimes he punished himself by not wearing the protective amulet against the radiance of the sun, he wouldn't mind resting in this kind of days. The cold weather was the perfect medicine for his aching body since his main element as a vampire was ice. He would probably cut classes late this afternoon so he could sleep with his windows wide open. Perhaps, he could skip now. But probably not yet, since he was still waiting for someone to come out of the library.

"A-re? Li-kun?" Tomoyo remarked as soon as the huge double doors closed behind her.

"Daidouji-san…" His back faced the girl with his expression hidden.

The raven-haired girl stepped closer to the other senior with inquiring eyes.

"What was that all about?" Syaoran asked.

"About what?"

"That scene you did earlier. You don't have to clear my name you know…about those rumors spreading around."

Tomoyo blinked then eventually giggled. "Li-kun…I think you've mistaken."

"Huh?"

The female senior continued. "It wasn't for you."

Syaoran's head perked up. He threw a side glance to the girl. "It wasn't?"

"Li-kun…I don't think you are the type that will appreciate something like that nor do I think that you consider me as a friend." She said.

"True. That's why I am sort of surprised to see you there." He remarked. For a moment, they just stared at one another.

"Li-kun…" The other started to say. "…why don't you just ask what is really bothering you?"

"Daidouji-san…" His eyes wavered. "…that girl…"

"…has very beautiful emerald eyes!" Tomoyo exclaimed lovingly while placing both of her hands on her flushed face. "I think I'm in love with her!"

Syaoran almost lost his balance at the sudden reaction of the headmaster's daughter. "Oi! I'm being serious here!"

"Oh, but I am serious." The raven-haired girl remarked.

"Is that all! Is that really all! You were attracted to her?" Syaoran's face cannot be painted. "And since when did you change your sexual preference!"

"Words cannot explain it." Tomoyo smiled sweetly before adding," But Li-kun…aren't you also attracted to her?"

"WHAT!"

"It is rare for Li-kun to notice someone or even waste time to talk to someone, and you did so with Sakura-chan. Wouldn't that mean that something about her caught your distant eyes?" Then, she clasped her hands before her and stared dreamily into nothingness. "She is truly remarkable to have melted the coldness which surrounded the fearsome Li Syaoran."

"Oi! That's not it!" But his complaints were flushed down the drain.

"I wonder…" She twirled and grasped the other student's arm. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with unreadable expression. "…I wonder…" She repeated. "…if she can also **melt the ice which materializes under your paws**…**literally.**" Her voice suddenly became mysterious.

Syaoran was startled with her remark. He knew very well what she was referring to. It was absurd to think that something like that would be possible, but the look she gave him made him doubt the girl's real motives once more. "You…" He started to say. "…I don't think you are telling me the truth."

"Hmmmmm?" She blinked up at him. "Yes, I am not."

Syaoran lost his balance for the nth time that day. "What!" He barked at her while making desperate gestures with his hands. "You openly admit that you were lying right from the start!"

Tomoyo swiveled away and giggled. "Li-kun can be so gullible sometimes."

"This is not funny! I thought maybe you felt it, too! That there's something not right and different about this human girl."

The other senior smiled. "Is that it, Li-kun? You felt that there was something amiss about her? You are good then. Nothing less can be expected of someone from the Li clan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

But Tomoyo just turned on her heels and started walking away.

"Oi!" Syaoran called out to her. "You can't just leave like that."

The raven-haired girl stopped and placed her hands on her back. "But **there is some truth** about what I said earlier, Li-kun."

"Huh?"

"I didn't do it for you." She glanced back at the chestnut-haired upperclassman. "**I did it for Sakura-chan**." With that, she smiled sweetly and disappeared in the shadows, leaving Syaoran with more questions brewing inside his mind than ever.

* * *

"For a first timer, your day was surely eventful!" Meilin exclaimed as the bell chimed indicating the end of classes that day.

"I'm not sure if it is something to be proud of." Sakura mumbled while she stuffed her books inside her bag.

"What! How can you say that!" The ever active dark-haired girl asked in astonishment. "I am so proud of you! Imagine having not one but two prominent students talking to you."

Beside them, Rika nodded in agreement. "You really end up having guardian angels, Sakura-chan."

"An-yaaa…" Sakura hid her face behind her bag. "…I would rather have none considering that people are whispering every time I pass."

Meilin patted her back with consecutive brisk actions which almost made her drop her bag. "That's alright! At least now, they don't think that Li Syaoran hit on you anymore. They are just wondering as to why the headmaster's daughter favored you that much. It's a better alternative rumor than the first one, you know." She kept patting Sakura hard on the back as she spoke.

"Meilin-chan, you will break Sakura-chan's back if you keep pounding her that way." Rika pointed out with a smile.

"Oh! Gomen…gomen…I sometimes get carried away…ahahaha"

"Meilin-chan's strong." Teary-eyed Sakura commented.

"Indeed, I am! Indeed, I am! Ahahaha."

"And as loud as ever, I can see." A shadow towered over them.

"Oh, Terada-sensei." Rika was the first one to notice the teacher.

He smiled then turned to Sakura's direction. "Sakura-san, have you decided which extra-curricular activity you are going to take up during homeroom?"

The emerald-eyed girl shook her head. "Not yet, Sensei. I'm afraid I am yet to check them out."

"I see. But please decide on it not later than this week. Tetsuroh Day School has trimester classes unlike the other schools in the country. It means that we had long started this school year even before you came. I don't want you to lag behind that much."

"Hai! I promise I would choose as quickly as possible." Sakura bowed.

"That's good." And with that he exited the classroom and left the three girls.

"Anyaaa…Terada-sensei is much nicer that Nakuru-sensei." Sakura remarked.

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Rika replied. "I am so glad that he is our advisor."

"Your face is all flushed again, Rika." Meilin said as she narrowed her eyes towards the other girl.

"Eh? Does Rika-chan like Terada-sensei?" Sakura blinked.

Rika shyly covered her face. "Not really. I just admired him coz despite of him belonging to a high-classed family, he is kind to all of us."

"Like Kaho-sensei!" Meilin supplemented.

"Hoe…Kaho-sensei…she's that pretty librarian, right?" Sakura recalled the earlier incidents, and then she realized something. "Didn't Kaho-sensei just called senior-san…as Li-kun and Daidouji-san as Tomoyo-chan? Yet, I recall Nakuru-sensei calling senior-san as Li-sama. Why is that?"

Meilin swung her bag to her side and started walking towards the door. "It's because, Kaho-sensei belonged in the same level of rank in society like Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Hoe!"

"That's right. Nakuru-sensei is someone who is a level belong their ranks. I think the same can be said with Terada-sensei." Rika added. "Actually, almost all the professors here in Tetsuroh Day School belonged in a rank lower than the Li family and the Daidouji family."

"I see. That's why…people address them differently." Sakura remarked thoughtfully.

"Yes!" Meilin suddenly exclaimed. "And to think that you…" She pointed at the emerald-eyed girl. "…had gained their favor. Hohumm! Who cares if Nakuru-sensei hates you? As long as you have people like Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo at your back, you can be untouchable!"

"A-no…Meilin-chan. I don't think senior-san really meant to back me up. It was just coincidence this morning."

"Hmmm…ah well you are probably right in that area, but not a same thing can be said with Daidouji-sama!" The dark-haired girl pointed out. "I recall her saying that if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask her."

"Hoe! She did say that before leaving the library earlier."

"See! See! You are indeed lucky!"

"I'm so surprised at her words that I forgot to thank her." Sakura recalled.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." Rika smiled at her. "Just do so the next time you see her."

"You're right. I'll do just that." The emerald-eyed girl nodded happily. Maybe that day wasn't that bad after all.

Once in the hallway, the three girls continued on chatting. Inside, Sakura was glad that she seemed to have made good friends. Tetsuroh was truly one hell of a place and it would prove to be an experience she would never forget. And considering that she had only been there for two days, a lot of things already happened. By this time, Sakura somewhat spaced out a little. Her memories of the things happening the night before and that morning swam back inside her mind. She wondered what happened to the dog.

_What exactly is that dog anyway? _She thought as the image of an ice bridge forming underneath its feet flashed before her. _Have I dreamt the whole thing? _

"Oh no, Sakura-chan…look out!" Rika's voice interrupted her thought.

"Eh?" But it was too late. She felt herself bump into something, or rather…someone which caused her to fall flat on her butt. "Itai…" She rubbed her sore behind. "…I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

But there was stillness in the air. Neither of the girls behind her spoke. Only small gasps can be heard from them. Sakura blinked and gazed up, only to be met by surprised amber eyes.

"You've go to be kidding me!" The person she bumped into exclaimed. "Exactly how many times am I supposed to see you in a day! We don't even belong in the same year!"

"Waaaaai! Senior-san!"

Indeed, once again, Sakura found herself face to face with none other than the chestnut-haired upperclassman.

"What is it about you anyway? You seemed to be a magnet for trouble." Syaoran remarked with annoyance as Meilin and Rika helped Sakura back to her feet.

"Hoe…I…uh…" But she was cut in when someone spoke behind the senior.

"So you admit that you are trouble." A deep voice said. "Considering that she seemed to magnet you." Sarcasm floated like small daggers towards the upperclassman.

"It's nice to know that you are feeling alright now, Touya-sensei." Syaoran smirked.

Another round of gasps escaped Sakura's companions at the sight of the tall professor. The poor emerald-eyed girl blinked in confusion as she once again found herself witnessing another tensed interaction amongst these known individuals.

Apparently, the said educator was someone with black-hair and eyes. He was tall and lean. He doesn't seem to be someone that can be considered fond of the male teen. "Why wouldn't I be alright? It was all part of the plan, after all. Underestimating me won't do you any good." The look he gave the upperclassman can be compared to an annoyed death glare. It was the very same look which eventually shifted towards Sakura's direction. The auburn-haired girl stumbled backwards as she felt his glare pierced right through her.

"Overestimating you will be lying against reality." Syaoran retorted which made the teacher focus his attention back to the upperclassman much to Sakura's relief.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

It felt like there was an invisible exchange of lightning strikes between the two.

"You really should know your place, boy." Touya gritted his teeth.

"I know my place that is why I am like this." Syaoran countered.

The growing intensity between made the other people in the hallway eased their way to safety. Only Sakura's group was left with them.

"A-no…we should be going now. Right, Meilin-chan? Rika-chan?"

"Ha-hai…we should." The two girls said in unison.

The moment they tried inching away, the strict-looking teacher shot an intense gaze towards Sakura which made the girl halt in her tracks. He didn't scrutinize her from head to foot, but she felt uncomfortable being the object beneath his unblinking stare.

A sigh can be heard from the upperclassman. "Oi…don't you think that is a bit too much? You are scaring the poor thing."

Touya smirked. "So…the rumors are true of you being the new knight in shining armor these days. And here I thought Tsukishiro is the only one prone to the job."

The upperclassman's brow twitched. "Actually, I thought my name was cleared about that thing…thanks to your sister earlier."

_Sister? _Sakura blinked. Could he possibly be referring to…

_- an image of sweet smiling Daidouji Tomoyo flashed inside her mind -_

"Tomoyo actually defended you?" As if to answer Sakura's inquiry.

"Nope…" The chestnut-haired teen said. "…she defended this one." He suddenly pointed at Sakura.

"Hoe!" And once again, Sakura became subjected to the teacher's glare. "I think you are mistaken, Senior-san. She couldn't have possibly defended me."

"Not really." Syaoran said coolly. "She even said so herself outside the library."

Sakura blinked in disbelief. "Re---really?"

"So you see, Touya-sensei…your words are…" But the upperclassman's sentence dangled when he realized that the teacher was spacing out while looking at the emerald-eyed student. "Touya-sensei?" He frowned and glanced from the educator to the girl.

Sakura shifted from one foot to another. She didn't like the look she was getting from the sensei. It was scaring her. She glanced towards the upperclassman who seemed to be also puzzled. For a moment there, sanctuary towards the amber-eyed senior seemed far more inviting than anything else that Sakura felt herself leaning closer towards him.

"A-no…" Her voice came out in almost a whisper as she felt her hand grasp the upperclassman's shirt.

"Oi…Touya-sensei!" Syaoran snapped a finger in front of the teacher's face.

The action was effective and brought Touya back to his senses. He seemed lost for a moment then eventually looked at Syaoran and then to the emerald-eyed girl who seemed to have squirmed closer towards the chestnut-haired Li.

"**Don't touch him."** Touya suddenly glowered at the sight of Sakura gripping Syaoran's shirt.

"Ha—Hai!" She immediately let go while the upperclassman looked shocked at how angry the professor seemed suddenly be.

Looking away, the black-haired man added. "You might get infected with some kind of disease or something."

The three girls sweat-dropped at his remark.

"What did you say! I can't believe you had the time to throw an insult towards me when all this time you were the one scaring her!" Syaoran barked at the older man.

Once again, both guys got engulfed in an electrifying glare-lock. It was only broken when a familiar sweet voice danced in the air.

"Onii-san." Gentle Tomoyo was standing at the far end of the hallway with her usual loving smile on her face.

"O...Tomoyo…" Touya glanced at his younger sister.

"It is getting late. We are yet to visit Tsukishiro-san in the medical wing or have you forgotten about our appointment with him?" The raven-haired girl asked.

Touya straightened his posture. "No, I haven't forgotten about it. Let's go." And with that…without even saying goodbye, he paced away from Sakura's group.

"What the…?" Syaoran gaped disbelievingly.

Tomoyo, instead, she waved at them. "Take good care of Sakura-chan, now…Li-kun!" She cooed before disappearing with her brother altogether.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened here." Meilin remarked to Rika.

"I don't know either." The short-haired girl replied.

"I'll tell you both what just happened." The upperclassman shook his fist. "Your friend here, seemed to be attracting this much attention from people who belongs to my part of the society."

"Hoe…is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sakura asked weakly, but she only got a glare. "Waaaaai! I'm sorry. I'm sorry even though I don't know what it was I needed to be sorry about!" She exclaimed. "I don't know why I kept bumping with you guys anyway."

The senior stared at her, then finally…"Okay, that's it." He said and pulled Sakura with him. "You're coming with me."

"Waaaaaaaaai! Where are we going?"

He didn't answer her. He just kept pulling her with him towards the doors which lead outside. Behind her, she saw Meilin giving her a thumbs-up sign while Rika illuminated an encouraging smile. _No…they are misunderstanding this.

* * *

_

"From the top now! What is your name?" Syaoran roared at the emerald-eyed girl.

"Sa-sakura. My name is Sakura." She answered him.

Currently, they were situated at a remote area in the campus. Large trees surrounded the place and not a person can be sighted within the area. It was a place wherein Syaoran claimed that they won't be disturbed nor talked about by anyone since it was hidden from the populous' eyes.

"Who gave you that name?" He continued to ask.

"Umm…I'm not sure…" Sakura fidgeted.

"You're not sure?"

"Hoe…I'm an orphan. I didn't even get the chance to meet my parents, so I'm not exactly sure who named me."

"Not even a slighted idea?"

"Ummm…"

"Come on…think hard. Didn't anyone at least mention it to you?" Syaoran persisted.

"Why are you asking me these?" Sakura was starting to get irritated. "Why are you bullying me?"

"**Just answer my questions**." He growled at her.

"Fine!" Teary-eyed Sakura searched for her memories once again. "I think…"

"You think…?"

"I think it may have been my father who gave me that name." She said.

"Your father?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "And what is your father's name?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT? How could you not know your father's name?"

"Weh! Don't blame me! Even people in the orphanage didn't know him. I only have little information about him. All I know was that he was a fisherman here in Tetsuroh and that he died in the sea even before I was born which left my mother heartbroken during the time she had me." She blurted out continuously. Tears were starting brew inside her eyes. "I'm not like you rich students. I don't have this 'clan' thing you kept mentioning. No…I don't have any family!"

But Syaoran seemed unaffected with her words. "Fine…no family. We go to the next question."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. _That was it? No kind words? Everything dismissed just like that? Are these the kind of people who live here in Tetsuroh?_

"What made you think that it was your father who gave you that name?" He continued to ask.

But Sakura remained silent.

"Oi…I'm asking you."

"And I'm not going to answer it!" She exclaimed.

"What! How dare…"

"How dare me to defy someone like you!" Sakura finished for him. "How dare me to disobey this school's stupid laws!" Tears finally rolled on her cheeks. "How dare me…who is nobody to even be granted this scholarship." She sniffed. "I've had enough of this caste! All of you are just a bunch of snobs. Well, I'm sorry! I didn't ask to be here! It was Sarabusa-sama who got me here from Saradik. If I only had the luxury of doing what I really wanted, I would rather stay in the orphanage and help Mistress Sai!"

Syaoran was speechless for a moment but eventually his eyes narrowed in recognition of the names mentioned by Sakura.

"Sarabusa? Sarabusa Hayo? The headmaster's personal assistant and member of the ministry? He was the one who went all the way to Saradik just to get a winner of a scholarship program?" His frown deepened which made Sakura glance back. "Isn't that too much of a little task for someone like him to do?"

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Sakura murmured in a small voice.

"And what's more...you mentioned a 'Mistress Sai'…could this be…none other than the **Fraulein Sai**?

"Fraulein…Sai?"

"Yes…Fraulein Sai…the famous previous governess in Fujitaka's household."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, after some thought, I decided to no longer place the "UP NEXT" chapter title. This is the second time I changed the title of a chapter in this story. Considering that it is still in an early phase, I don't think it is good that I keep doing so. Since, 'covens' is a story in which I write in a 'come-what-may' mood, I don't think it is advisable for me to keep placing the next chapter's title. It would only disappoint readers if I ended up doing another type of chapter. Like what I've said before, I have no idea on how this fic will turn out, unlike 'Inc' and 'lettermaker'. This is something I make up as I go through, that is why there is a possibility that the title along with the plot might kept changing. So, from now on, I would refrain from placing the next chapter's title. It is better that way and less strenuous. Hope you guys got my point.

BTW...I did reach 100 reviews and even more than that with six chapters up! I'm so happy. Once again, thanks to all of you. **R & R Onegai Shimasu!**


	9. Questions

_**'The Covens Underneath'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned, which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"How dare me to defy someone like you!" Sakura finished for him. "How dare me to disobey this school's stupid laws!" Tears finally rolled on her cheeks. "How dare me…who is nobody to even be granted this scholarship." She sniffed. "I've had enough of this caste! All of you are just a bunch of snobs. Well, I'm sorry! I didn't ask to be here! It was Sarabusa-sama who got me here from Saradik. If I only had the luxury of doing what I really wanted, I would rather stay in the orphanage and help Mistress Sai!"

Syaoran was speechless for a moment but eventually his eyes narrowed in recognition of the names mentioned by Sakura.

"Sarabusa? Sarabusa Hayo? The headmaster's personal assistant and member of the ministry? He was the one who went all the way to Saradik just to get a winner of a scholarship program?" His frown deepened which made Sakura glance back. "Isn't that too much of a little task for someone like him to do?"

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Sakura murmured in a small voice.

"And what's more...you mentioned a 'Mistress Sai'…could this be…none other than the **Fraulein Sai**?

"Fraulein…Sai?"

"Yes…Fraulein Sai…the famous previous governess in Fujitaka's household."

* * *

**---: ACT ONE: ---**

_**"THE BEGINNING OF AN END"**_

**:Chapter Eight: **

"**Questions"**

"Tsukishiro-san, how are you feeling today?" Tomoyo's sweet voice beckoned the teen resting on the mattress. The bed actually looked too luxurious for a hospital facility. The room itself could be compared to a hotel accommodation. Apparently, this was the treatment given to a person who belonged to a prominent family.

"Much better now, Tomoyo-chan." A male teen, who seemed to be around nineteen years of age, responded upon hearing the question. He has gray hair and dusty eyes beneath his glasses. It was evident that his arms and torso were covered with bandages. He gave his visitors a gentle smile.

"You don't have to push yourself too much, Yuki." Touya remarked as he shot a worried a look towards the other male.

"Hai…hai..." Yukito nodded with his smile never leaving his face. "Touya-sensei doesn't have to worry so much."

"Hmmph…You can just call me Touya." The dark-haired man crossed his arms. "We are still close friends, aren't we?"

Yukito lightly chuckled. "But it is improper for me to call one of our professors by their first name only. Though, we've been together for so long, you've already graduated." He gestured with one finger. "Must keep that in mind. I don't want to cause any disrespect for you." Then, he added playfully. "Ne, _Sensei_?"

Near them, Tomoyo could only smile at her brother's expression. "Tsukishiro-san is turning twenty this year." Her mellow voice responded. "By the end of next year, he will be graduating as well. It is not much of a wait."

Day School was primarily attended by students around fifteen to twenty-one years old. The first four years were allotted for classroom-type study. Though, trips and practical projects were given every now and then, they were still basically something out of the textbooks and lecture guides. The remaining three years were for practicum and training on whichever endeavor one had chosen to take.

Currently, Yukito was in his second year of practicum. Students like him were called interns. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was a senior—a level below interns. She turned eighteen last month.

"Ah." Touya grumpily slumped down on a chair near the bed. "Well, he could at least be informal in interacting with us outside society's judgmental eyes. It is not like we are inside a classroom right now."

"Oni-chan has a point there." The raven-haired girl agreed.

"Hai…hai…but still…it was kind of fun calling him _'sensei'_…" Yukito teased. "Ne? **_Sensei_**."

Touya's brow twitched and his fangs became evident. "If you are going to insist on that, then I shall make you endlessly do '_special'_ homework and case studies the moment you get back in class."

Yukito chuckled. "Oh so harsh. You are very harsh indeed." Then, his expression suddenly became serious. "Speaking of which…aren't you being too hard on Li?"

With the mention of the name, Touya's demeanor became darker. "I don't care." He growled.

"Touya…" Yukito looked at him unbelievingly. "…you really despise him that much?"

But the other man just turned his head towards the other direction snobbishly. "I don't like how he always gets special treatment for his crimes. And to think that his acceleration to senior level was approved by the council despite of everything…it makes my blood boil."

Yukito sighed. "Touya…"

"Demo ne…" Tomoyo spoke up. "…Li-kun is good with schoolwork. He is quite smart actually. I think he deserves to be accelerated."

"There is nothing smart about a vampire who doesn't even know how to cast a simple sun shield spell on himself." Touya countered.

Yukito gave a thoughtful look. "Actually, he knows how to, it's just his uncontrollable vampire heritage as a beastshifter that was the one being a huge hindrance for him to conjure simple spells. It is not Li's fault if he inherited the cursed lineage."

"Cursed…" Tomoyo remarked quietly. "It does seem to be like that, doesn't it? Li-kun's power?"

The patient's dusty eyes became soft. "Although, I wouldn't say it in front of anyone else, I've regarded the Li clan's rare vampire lineage as a curse. Although, without doubt that it was indeed the most powerful amongst beastshifters like us, but attacking anyone at sight against your will or without your knowledge is just like a prison you can't get out of. So, to me…it is a curse." With that, he once again glanced over Touya. "Don't be too hard on him. I actually admire Li that he was somehow hanging on. Imagine if something like that happened to you, Touya."

The older man was silent for a moment. He knew that his friend was right, but his pride and instinctive hate towards the boy's cocky personality were blocking his right path of reasoning. "Still, it is a fact that he did commit does crimes…killing fellow vampires…his partners…the mere thought makes me angry."

"Touya…I understand where you are coming from, but be more reasonable. I don't think Li would want to kill his allies. I'm sure if there is another way he can cope with this, he would have done it already." Yukito once again tried to shine some light on his friend's opinion.

Yukito made it sound so simple and natural that Touya could not help but to sigh. As usual, the younger man's perception was greatly affecting his own that his shoulders drooped down in defeat. "Fine." He muttered. "But don't force me to love him or anything like that." He darted his gaze towards Tomoyo. "**I still don't approve of him."**

This earned an arched brow from the patient. "A-ra? Did something happen between Tomoyo-chan and Li?" Yukito's inquiring gaze met Tomoyo's amethyst orbs.

But the girl just giggled.

"Oi." Touya's death glare intensified.

"Don't tell me that in my absence…Tomoyo-chan and Li became…?" Yukito blinked at the girl.

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's not like that, Tsukishiro-san." She winked. "I just talked to him more than usual this day."

"Eh?"

The girl giggled again. "Oni-chan was just being protective."

"I don't like rumors to start spreading like that in campus." Irritation was evident in Touya's tone.

"Rumors?" Curious dusty eyes darted from Touya to Tomoyo.

"Well…" The gentle girl tilted her head. "…I wasn't exactly involved at first but somehow things got a little complicated and people quickly assumed many things. But don't worry." She smiled. "There are no gory details…I don't want you think that much Tsukishiro-san. Let's just say that I just defended Sakura-chan."

"Ah…Sakura-chan." Yukito nodded his head, and then it finally registered to him. "Wait!" He looked at Tomoyo with wide eyes. "Did you just say…Sa…kura…-chan?"

"Hai." Tomoyo smiled happily.

Yukito's mouth dropped open as he quickly shot an inquiring look at Touya. The man closed his eyes and frowned.

"She's here?" Yukito's face was a mixture of shock and gladness. "In Tetsuroh?"

"Hai!" The raven-haired girl clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"She seemed to have _miraculously_…attained scholarship." Touya mumbled.

"Really!" Yukito exclaimed. "That's great!...Well…ummm…" He looked uncertain at his friend. "…I'm not sure if it is safe for her to be here…nor if she is welcomed to be here…but ummm…it has been a while…and…" He let his sentence dangle.

Touya frowned and rubbed his temples. "Save it…it's alright. There's nothing we can do about it."

Tomoyo bit her lower lip as she watched her brother go uptight again. "Oni-chan…" But Touya just closed his eyes and remained silent.

"Hmmmm…" Yukito rubbed his chin and gave things a deeper thought. "…Her presence might cause some trouble, though."

"She is already causing trouble." Touya gritted his fangs. "Together with that Li boy."

This earned a raised brow from Yukito as he looked inquiringly at Tomoyo for confirmation.

The girl instantly responded. "It seems…Sakura-chan had met Li amongst all of us first." She smiled.

Yukito gave a light chuckle. "I see. So that's why Touya looked irritated than ever."

"I wouldn't care any less what that girl does nor what that Li boy does!" Touya barked. "As long as they don't end up getting everyone's attention that may reveal some controversial things which will effect the Daidouji clan's reputation."

"But Oni-chan…not grabbing everyone attention is somehow impossible for someone like Li-kun." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Yes, and yet you had gotten yourself involved as well." Touya glared at his sister.

But the girl only giggled. "I have no choice. Sakura-chan looked so helpless and lost."

"Eh…for someone who lived that long in the country side…it couldn't be helped" Yukito adjusted his glasses. "Is she well?"

"Ummm…I think she is healthy…well…maybe not…slightly undernourished, but what can you expect from an orphanage?" Tomoyo answered.

"Isn't Fraulein Sai taking care of her?" Yukito asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "But Fraulein Sai needs to be careful. If she does too much caring, people will suspect that some things don't connect. Ah….which reminds me…" She focused her attention back to her brother. "Oni-chan…today…Li-kun told me that he sensed that there is something not right about Sakura-chan."

"Did he, now…" It was more of a statement than a question as Touya's eyes became as cold as ever.

The raven-haired girl gave him a thoughtful look. "Though, Li-kun might be handicapped in many areas as a vampire, but he still possessed sharp senses being a beastshifter. It could be a problem."

"That's why that girl isn't supposed to be here!" Touya roared. "That old man…what was he thinking."

"You can't blame Fujitaka-tosan." Yukito butted in. "His reasons are understandable. I would probably do the same thing if I was in his position."

"He is a bastard." The dark-haired man muttered under his breath. "He should have left things the way it should be. It would be more peaceful that way considering that this was his mess to begin with."

"Oni-chan…" Tomoyo looked sad for a moment.

"You knew about this, didn't you, Tomoyo?" Touya asked his sister. "You knew all along that he was planning to bring that girl here."

"Hai." Tomoyo bent her head. "I was there when he ordered Sarabusa-san to go."

"Oi…oi…" Yukito gestured his hands gently at Touya. "Don't be so cold now."

"**I**..." The dark-haired man glared at both the occupants of the room. **"…will never accept that girl**." He strongly stressed as he stood up. He faced his sister as every inch of emotion left his eyes. "And you…" He said to Tomoyo. "…**you should know where your loyalty lies**." With that, he walked briskly out of the room without even saying goodbye.

Tomoyo sighed. "Oni-chan…"

Yukito leaned over and place his hand on top of Tomoyo's. "Don't worry." He smiled tenderly. "Sometimes what Touya believes inside isn't the same as what he says in the outside."

"Tsukishiro-san…" The girl murmured.

"Sa…sa…" He squeezed Tomoyo's hand. "Everything will be alright." And with a more encouraging smile, he added. "You'll see."

* * *

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura's confused voice filled the air. "Governess? I think you have mistaken. Mistress Sai is someone who manages the orphanage."

In front of her, Syaoran narrowed his eyes. Everything seemed suspicious. Surely, there was also the possibility that the two women just have the same name, but still…

_Something's wrong…I can feel it in my bones. _He stared at Sakura which made her squirm a little. _This girl… _He gazed at her emerald eyes. _The depth of her eyes is not normal. _

"A-no…" Sakura was getting uncomfortable as ever. She didn't know whether to look away or just keep returning the upperclassman's unwavering gaze. _I mustn't back down. _She thought. _I must show that I can stand up against them or else I will get bullied for the rest of my Tetsuroh days. _So indeed, she decided. She summoned all her strength and looked squarely at Syaoran's amber eyes.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as she thought. She only ended up blushing.

_Hooooeeeeeee….this is difficult. I'm not used being the object of a guy's attention. I can only deal with little boys. I don't exactly have any experience with guys around my age and…older…_

Her face continued to get flushed.

"You…" Syaoran started to reach out to her. His hand touched her face as he took a step forward to get a closer look of her eyes.

Sakura gasped at his sudden action. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. The upperclassman was taller than she was that she felt his hand tilting her face up towards him. Her heart started to beat faster.

_He is so close… _She thought as she met his amber eyes. _But…there is…something awfully familiar about him. _

Moments later she felt her nervousness dissipating. An aura of comfort took over her. _What is…happening? _She thought as she looked up; hypnotized.

On the other hand, Syaoran was having his own dilemma. His frown might have been disappearing but inside he was in turmoil. _What's happening? _He was asking the same question within him. He felt as if he was getting sucked down the depths of the girl's emerald eyes. Stress and stiffness seemed to have flown away from the lines of his face as he felt his head bending closer towards the girl. His eyes reflected sleepiness and weariness. Then, it happened again…

--**_thump_**----**_thump_**----**_thump_**--

--**_ta-thump_**----**_thump_**-----------------------**_thump_**--

His heart started to fluctuate and his lips suddenly became dry.

_This can't be. _His thoughts were racing but for some reason his body won't respond to him. _I'm having contractions…no…it couldn't be…I can't… _He was starting to panic inside but his physical self seemed to be lost. _I mustn't transform here! _

In the outside, Syaoran's breathing became hard. Even his grip on her face tightened. _I can't be transforming. _His mind debated. _Because if I am transforming then I should start feeling pain. _

But there was no pain. Was it only him getting numb or was it something else?

--**_ta-thump_**----**_thump_**-----------------------**_thump_**—

-**_thump_**---**_ ta-thump_** -------**_ ta-thump_** ---**_ ta-thump_** **_ta-thump_** --------**_thump_**--

His heart continued to beat irregularly. It was a sure warning of forced transformation.

_No…no…why can't I move! _

Strangely though, another feeling erupted within him. It was a feeling of hunger with a great sense of need. _What's going on? Why am I…why am I…?_

He felt hot inside as if his blood was rising to its limits. Soon enough, his thumb wandered off to touch her lips. _So soft…_ _wait! What am I thinking! __Stop! _

Nevertheless, his body ignored every command of his mind. Panic was taking over his inner self and it doubled the moment he realized…

…his vampire fangs had gotten longer.

-**_thump_**---**_ ta-thump_** -------**_ ta-thump_** ---**_ ta-thump_** **_ta-thump_** --------**_thump_**—

-**_thump_**---**_ ta-thump_** -------**_ ta-thump_** ---**_ ta-thump_** **_ta-thump_** --------**_thump_**—

_I want to…_

-**_thump_**---**_ ta-thump_** -------**_ ta-thump_** ---**_ ta-thump_** **_ta-thump_** --------**_thump_**—

_I want to…_

-**_thump_**---**_ ta-thump_** -------**_ ta-thump_** ---**_ ta-thump_** **_ta-thump_** --------**_thump_**—

_...bite her... _

-**_thump_**---**_ ta-thump_** -------**_ ta-thump_** ---**_ ta-thump_** **_ta-thump_** --------**_thump_**—

…_to taste her._

-**_thump_**---**_ ta-thump_** -------**_ ta-thump_** ---**_ ta-thump_** **_ta-thump_** --------**_thump_**—

His head continued to inch closer as his fangs ached.

Closer.

And closer.

Until…

"I-!" A scream sliced in the air. "LI! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!"

In an instant, whatever mood or connection he had with the emerald-eyed girl was broken and he regained control of his body. He was surprised but nevertheless recognized the newcomer.

"Chi…Chiharu…?" Syaoran blinked.

Indeed, standing a few paces from them was another senior with her hair tied in pigtails. One of her arms was pointed towards him. Beside her, Yamazaki was staring in disbelief. He was obviously gaping.

"Yamazaki…" Syaoran felt as if he had just been caught doing something naughty. Then, he realized that he was still holding something. He was still clutching the emerald-eyed girl's face. "Yaaah!" He quickly let go and jumped backwards.

"Hoe!" He heard her exclaim as she also paced farther away from him. Her face was flushed as she clutched her chest. She looked utterly confused. Well, she wasn't the only one. Syaoran, too, was out of his self. He was breathing hard unable to explain what just happened.

"Seriously," Chiharu stomped towards them. "I've had high respects of you Li! I never would have thought that you are capable of such a thing." She shot him a cold glare.

Behind her, Yamazaki seemed to have recovered and started to walk near them. "There, there, Chiharu…Li is still a man, you know. I don't think we should butt in this type of **_private matters._**"

"No! No!" Syaoran quickly straightened up. "It's not what you guys think! This is just another misunderstanding."

"Ho-hummm…" Chiharu raised a brow. "Honestly, you are now going to start making excuses? Perhaps, the rumors are true after all."

Syaoran's face became red. "No! No! It's not like that! I was just…I was just…" He stammered. _What exactly has he been doing again?_

Before them, Sakura started to speak as well. "A-no…I…uh…I uh…" Her face was so flushed. "I'm uh…he…hoeeeeeeeee….I don't know!"

"Aaaaaaaaw….you poor little thing. You look so confused." Chiharu hugged Sakura and squeezed her. "Did big bad Li harass you? Don't worry…everything is going to be alright. Just follow Chiharu now. Whatever you saw earlier is just an illusion this place sometimes bring to people."

"Eh? Illusion? Is there something out of an ordinary that just happened?" Sakura innocently asked.

Syaoran blinked. The girl doesn't seem to have noticed how his fangs had grown. He exhaled in relief. _Thank goodness. _

Chiharu also arrived in the same conclusion. She smiled and linked her arm with the girl. "Ah nothing…I think I might have said it wrongly. It's alright now…It's alright. You don't have to worry about Li for now. I shall guide you to safety." And with that, she practically dragged Sakura out of their sight.

"That was a close call." Yamazaki remarked the moment the two girls left. "Good thing she didn't notice your fangs."

"Yeah…" Syaoran leaned against a tree and covered his mouth. His fangs were still evident but at least it wasn't as long as it was earlier.

"Sorry to interrupt, though." Yamazaki said with a goofy smile. "We were so shock that you are actually capable of doing such a thing and is bold enough to do it while the sun is up. It would have been another work for the _adjinaya stone _if you continued to feed."

"Feed?" Syaoran blinked up at him which somehow surprised Yamazaki.

"Li…you were about to bite the girl." His friend said.

"I am?"

"Yes." Then, Yamazaki's face brightened. "But I was so proud of you!"

"Huh?"

"Imagine! After all these years…Li…you were able to execute a male vampire aura on your prey!" Yamazaki exclaimed. "We all know that you were handicapped in many areas as a vampire. You can't do simple things since training in controlling your beastshifter's side had somehow restrained you in doing normal vampire abilities. This was the very first time you were able to seduce your prey!"

Syaoran almost choked. "What! Seduce my prey!"

Yamazaki chuckled. "Don't look too innocent, Li. I knew you were kinda attracted to that emerald-eyed girl. You should have seen yourself. I never saw such an intense and dominating male vampire aura ever. Even Chiharu felt it despite our distance to this place."

"You guys were far away from here?" Syaoran could not believe it.

But Yamazaki nodded. "Female vampires are more sensitive in sensing a male vampire aura. Instinct, as you may call it. Remember that it is how our kind looks for a mate. And yours was like…wow…it even caught Chiharu's attention. Lucky for you that there are no other female vampires roaming around. I bet they would have flown here in an instant to check out who was been doing that."

"Isn't Chiharu yours? Is it okay for her to go scout another man's aura?"

"Haha well…she normally ignores these things but it puzzled her that it was somehow like yours…only intensified too many times that she felt that something was wrong. That's why we went here right away." Yamazaki explained.

"I see." Syaoran covered his face with his hands and let his body slide down. "Thank goodness you guys came. I'm not exactly sure what was happening…I uh…I couldn't control my body."

"Hmmm?" Yamazaki crouched near his troubled friend.

"I'm not sure if I was about to feed either." The chestnut-haired student added.

"What do you mean?"

"It happened again, Yamazaki…that thing that happened in the hallway." Syaoran replied. "I thought I was going to transform for real this time."

"Huh? Really?" Yamazaki blinked. "But you don't look like you were transforming."

"That's what has been bothering me." Syaoran hugged his knees and buried his face. "Something different came along and I'm not sure what I was doing anymore."

"What makes you think that you were not about to feed?" His friend asked.

"I…I…" Faint recollections flooded back in Syaoran's mind. "I wasn't aiming for her neck."

"You weren't?" Yamazaki gave a thoughtful look. "Now, that you mention it…you were kinda…" Then, it hit him. "It can't be!" He gazed at his friend. "Were you…trying to….with fangs out like that…but Li…she's human. You can't! You can only do that with a fellow vampire."

"I'm not sure anymore!" Syaoran exclaimed. "This is all too confusing. It was just a hunch okay…that thing I was about to do…all I know is that I wasn't aiming for her neck. That was it. I'm not sure what follows after that. Heck, I don't even know why my body isn't responding properly!"

Yamazaki grinned. "And you still deny that you don't feel attracted to her?"

"Yes, I deny!" Syaoran stood up with his usual scowl back on his face. "Something is wrong with that girl and is greatly affecting my senses. It isn't safe to let this go by. There is also this fact that I was having symptoms of forced transformation near her. It would be bad if I suddenly transform out of no where. Especially within campus grounds. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Li…"

"I'm going home. I need to consult my mother." Syaoran nodded with a determined face.

* * *

The black door of the elegant carriage closed softly. The sun was about to set that Tomoyo opted to open the blinds. Her eyes roamed around the campus grounds until she saw what she had silently prayed that she won't. On the opposite side near the main gate, a stylish maroon carriage pulled over. The footman looked calm as he was about to open the door but wasn't able to do so when the carriage door itself flung open and hit him right smack on the face.

"Madame…" Another footman sweat-dropped.

"Out of my way!" The woman ordered as she briskly stepped out of the carriage and continued to pace towards the main building of the school. The high heels of her shoes echoed against the paved ground. She has short dark brown hair and held her sophisticated nose high as her expensive-looking dress fluttered about. One could instantly tell that she was someone important.

Tomoyo sighed. "You called her didn't you, Oni-chan?"

"Of course." Touya answered briskly. He was sitting in front of Tomoyo inside the carriage.

The raven-haired girl looked like she doesn't agree with her brother's actions, but Touya dismissed it. "She has the right to know." He reservedly said.

"She's going to give Oto-sama some problems." Tomoyo remarked.

"Well, father should deal with it. She is our mother after all."

Tomoyo sighed again. "I guess so."

Both of them were silent for a moment until Touya knocked on the carriage's ceiling. "Let's go." He ordered the men outside.

"Hai, Touya-sama." They said in unison and the carriage was instantly pulled on a steady pace.

"I'm really skipping my night classes?" Tomoyo asked her brother.

"You shouldn't have been going to school yet in the first place." Touya replied as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You are still recovering from your last battle with Hiiragizawa. You don't have to look tough in front of me."

The raven-haired girl bent her head. "Oni-chan…"

"Don't worry about it. We will recover what we've lost." Touya cut her. "Just concentrate in recovering."

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai."

* * *

Fujitaka leaned back against his chair as he tried to contemplate. He might not look like it but his head was full of things regarding the coven and his personal life. He knew that he shouldn't infuse the two together, but somehow they were getting pulled towards the other no matter what happens.

He could only sigh.

"All I can do for now is hope for the best." He murmured to himself. He reached out and drank from his tea cup. "Mmmph…who would have thought that things that human drinks can leave such soothing effects." He smiled as he inhaled the aroma.

But the peace inside his office was greatly interrupted the moment the huge oak double doors swung open which almost made him spill his tea.

"You bastard!" A woman's voice rang in the air.

"So…Sonomi?" Fujitaka blinked beneath his glasses.

"You!" The woman stomped towards him and banged his table hard with her hands as she leaned to where he was seated. "How could you!"

"Eh? How could I…?" The headmaster asked innocently. This only made the woman angrier.

"How could you bring the girl here!" She exclaimed and gritted her teeth; her fangs don't look inviting at all.

Fujitaka looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Ah. You know already."

Before him, flames started to swirl around his wife. Her eyes were completely red as range took over. Some of his office ornaments started to catch fire. Fujitaka could only chuckle nervously. "Yare…yare…looks like I'm going to be in a big fight now…ahaha."

-

-

-

-

- (To be continued…)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For a while, I've thought of putting this story on-hold (so sorry) since my other story is nearing its final climax. I've entertained the idea of finishing 'Inc' first before resuming on 'Covens', but I felt guilty every time a review for covens will pop up in my inbox. So here I am…writing 'covens' again.

And oh, I would like to comment on the genre thing pointed out by a reviewer. I am aware of what a Horror genre should be and I thank you for commenting on it. 'Covens' only has it as a minor genre. This fic isn't that focused on it, but it is there since the mid chapters of covens will tackle something around its caliber. 'Covens' is a very long fic. We are merely at the introductory part. Sakura hasn't been thrown in their world yet. She is still very much in the human world. Plus, the nearby covens of Mercallis are yet to make their entrance. If I am to go with my plan…it's bound to be a brain sapping concept since I am going to create my own vampire world. If laziness won't drop on my doorstep then I shall continue with my plan, but if it did, then I will probably tone the concept down a little. I couldn't fully concentrate on 'Covens' because of 'Inc'. That's why I think I should finish 'Inc' first, so I will have all my energy reserved for this story.

Nevertheless, the comment got me thinking about these genres. I think it wouldn't be nice for horror fans to read 'covens' early chapters but won't read anything that would satisfy their horror needs. So, I am changing the genre for now. I'm going to make this story a Suspense/Action until the time comes that I have to write those 'stuffs' I have in mind. Also, I've tried reanalyzing the genres I have for my other stories. I've changed some things as well.

Thank you for pointing this out.

Remember…reviews make me feel guilty. lolz


End file.
